Nightly Radiance
by Demon Tenshi
Summary: Kagome's life was turned upside down when two brothers from the family of the west visited her house. Since she could remember she had always stayed in the house, never to see the real world for what it is. Maybe this was her chance. COMPLETE
1. Prologue Chrysalis

**Nightly Radiance**

CH 1: Prologue - Chrysalis

What is a curse? Most people would think of this as being something that was bad, evil or something that always will lead you to bad things. If that was true, then she was probably cursed. However, this curse that she had wasn't like the ones you get because of some witch's power. She didn't get it at all. She was born with it.

Since she could remember she had always stayed in the house, never to see the real world for what it is. Sometimes, her mother, Sekai, would visit her and tell her that if she knew all the horrible things that happened around then her innocence would be taken away. However, even if the world was as bad as her mother put it, she still wanted to see it. But seeing the world - that would be impossible.

The only things that she had seen of the outside world were the garden outside her window with its little pond, little creatures and the moon above. And the one thing that she has touched of the outside of her house was a flower. It was called, Nightly Radiance.

This flower was all over the garden that she so loved to stare at night. It had a white sparkly colour, which made it looked enchanting. It was simple, but somehow beautiful. When you touched its petals, it shy away by closing, only to open again as if ready to once again show its beauty to the world. The mere smell of it sent a nonchalant feeling to her. It was the most beautiful flower in the garden and also the flower that smelled the best in the garden. However, as beautiful as it is at night, is as ugly it is at day.

Another reason she had loved about this flower: no matter how beautiful it is at night, it showed a side where it is not beautiful at day. It's simple but beautiful petals turned to a dirty brown colour and it's beautiful scent disappears to turn into the smell of dirt and rotten food. This flower was like her. It was her curse. The curse she was born with and will end up dying with. For absolutely no one can take it away.

It was true, after all. What the outsiders would say about her. It was nearly the whole truth. The part where she carried a curse, the part where she does become ugly or hideous (as they put it) at day, is true. However, the part that were said about her. The part of which: she eats humans during the day and is a real monster, wasn't true. It dawned on her that they didn't know that she was still human both day and night, and that she was just more repulsive at day.

No wonder her parents locked her up. Although, she knew that they loved her. But how long could her parents keep her in this chrysalis? She was an only child and would one day need to take over the properties. But how was she supposed to do that when her only window to the outside world were the little books her mother brought in.

They were all beautiful books. They were books about men - nothing about woman or their feelings. The books she read were all about bravery, courage, honour, trust, pride and friendship between men. When she thinks about it, the only woman she knew of was her mother and no one else. She hardly sees her father, and when he visits was only at night. When he said he could call her his actual daughter who would resemble his beautiful wife.

But as the years went by, she watched as her mother's face became old and weary. Also did her father's. With her face, she didn't want to see, never wanted to look. She was ugly - really ugly that she hardly qualifies to being called a woman. She looked more of a man. However, her mother had told that she was becoming a woman and no matter how much they try to stop it, it would have to happen.

It was now night and her thoughts of the passing years surprised her. Was she getting lonely? She didn't want to answer the question. She leaned against the window, as she looked over at the beautiful garden with the moon high above the night sky. The pond was crystallised, while the creatures hummed a hymn. And the flower she loved, Nightly Radiance, now covered the garden with its nightly beauty.

From the corner of the room, a woman stared at her daughter. Her eyes were full of love and sorrow. How she wished she could lift the curse and let her daughter see the world. She had long accepted her daughter's appearance at daylight, but would love nothing more than to also see her stay beautiful like she was now. Sometimes she would even wished that dawn would never come, that the moon will remain to stay up. But it wasn't meant to be.

Focussing on the beautiful form that leaned against the window, Sekai walked towards her. "My dear, are you ready?" She asked, watching as her daughter turned around, her purple kimono gracefully out-lining her nightly beauty.

The daughter smiled at her mother, "Yes, I am."

Seeing the beautiful smile, Sekai took her daughter in her arms. "No matter what happens tonight, my Kagome, I will always love you."

"I know..."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In the castle of the West, the lord stood. He rubbed his temples lightly as he looked over at both of his sons. One of them stood with an emotionless face, the other with a frown. Sitting back on his chair, he let a cough pass as he caught their attentions.

His voice was firm, lord-like and powerful. "I trust that you both know of what is to happen?"

The older son gave a slight nod, as he stared back at his father. The younger one, however, gave a snort. "I'm not bothering with some bitch, father." He answered, clearly saying that he did not want any part of this.

The father with his great knowledge of his younger son gave a nod. "Then, I guess only you, my older and much wiser son, will visit the Higurashi residence tonight."

As if getting the hidden message, the younger son walked towards his father. "Fine! Dammit, I'll go! I'll visit that stupid place, but I'm not doing any of the crazy things you wish!" The younger son walked away his steps loud.

Meanwhile, both the lord and his older son stared at each.

"He is truly an idiot." Whispered the older son.

"I know..." Replied the amused father.

"It is not funny nor is it cute. I find it quite annoying - irritating in fact."

"I know." He said again, more firmly.

Golden eyes narrowed only to shut quickly as long silver hair gracefully made a motion of turning away, and the son walked away. His last words were said. "A lord - a ruler, yet you still find ways of how to disgrace yourself."

The lord understood. His sons were still young and knew so little of what they spoke of. He must admit, even at the age of nineteen, it would seem that his older son still knew so little of feelings. So how would his son handle them if they are one day force to face them? He didn't know. And this is why he was afraid to leave the throne. Surely, he could not just let a completely emotionless prince take over or an over emotional one.

He decided, only when and after his older felt emotions other than anger hit him, then maybe...he'll give up the throne...maybe. For now, he guessed he should just be guiding them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Outside the large, well-decorated, traditional house of the Higurashi, stood Sekai. She was out here to wait for the arrival of the future rulers of the West. They were arriving to check on her family and make arrangements.

The beautiful carriage gave her no doubt on who would be inside. She silently wished that her husband will see nothing of her daughter tonight, so for Kagome not to be in a deeper trouble as she already is. Sekai knew that her husband loved Kagome, so why was he so tough on her?

Soon, the carriage arrived and two bodies came out. Both of them were handsome, with fine features. One a little older and the other younger, but both of them had silver hair and golden hair, but the older one seemed much better defined.

"Please to meet you both, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was her first time of being outside and she loved it. She had turned the age of 17 and somehow, her father felt the need to let her out of the house. He said that he would allow her to leave her room every night from now on. However, she could only walk around the large house and around the garden - nowhere else. But still, she appreciated it.

She walked towards the crystallised pond. It was clear and the fishes inside could be seen swimming around. And at last, with great care and great hesitation, she bent down and touched the pond water with her fingertips.

On the water showed a woman. The woman was beautiful. She wore a purple kimono with a white obi. She wore a ribbon on her silky, raven; hair with had a purple glow to it. Her eyes, as Kagome sees it, is what made her felt drawn by the woman. She had dark grey eyes, almost black. Between the colours of blackish grey and brown. The colour of the woman's skin suited her hair and her eyes, for it was fair and milky, but not too white. The woman's lips were not red nor was it pink. It was the colour of pale orange. She envied the woman of her beauty. She would never have that beauty.

She didn't exactly know whom she was staring. She thought it to be probably some enchanting pond creature. A fairy of some sort. She had heard of fairies, heard many stories of their great beauty. Though, because of not seeing much people and not having much communication to the outside world, she didn't exactly know what is beautiful or handsome. She knew that she was supposed to be ugly, but that is all. She just decide on which is pretty and which is not through her own eyes. And now, she decided, that the pond fairy must be beautiful.

A much older woman watched the beautiful maiden who sat near the pond. She had never seen this lady before. Not in the Higurashi residence. But maybe, she was a visitor of some sort. She hardly visited this garden and when she does, it was only at daylight. But as she stood there on the garden, observing her surroundings and the woman near the pond, she realized that the garden was much beautiful at night. Especially with those beautiful flowers around it and the woman near the pond.

With a gentle smile on her lips, she walked towards the beautiful maiden soundlessly. Her old hands dropped on the young maiden's shoulder and she watched as the beautiful lady looked over left shoulder to see. Her features were graceful, well-defined and she was amazingly much beautiful close up. The old woman's eyes travelled from the young woman's face only to land on the reflection on the water.

"Good evening," said the old woman, her features kind and gentle.

Kagome stood up, "I didn't know that anyone would be here at night...I should leave."

The old woman chuckled, "No, no. It's wonderful that you are here." She gave Kagome a reassuring smile. "Though, I wonder why one as beautiful as you be out here on such a lonely garden when you could be out there...getting courted."

Kagome's eyes onced again landed on the reflection on the water. For some reason, she loved to look at the fairy creature. Seeing the creature gave her a great calmed feeling. Also, the creatures swimming around it made it looked...just much more realistic to her eyes.

"Isn't she beautiful...?" Kagome asked suddenly, unable to help herself. She looked towards the old woman. First there was a question on the old woman's face, then, some emotions on her eyes. But before she could reply to Kagome's question, Kagome quickly added, "To me...she is beautiful."

Another chuckle broke free from the old woman's lips. "Child, you are amusing me. Of course she is beautiful, I think you would know this yourself. How many times have you seen her?" The old woman asked, but didn't give Kagome time to answer. "She must be everywhere you go." The old woman paused, then added. "It was nice meeting you, I am Kaede Higurashi. However, just call me Kaede. I am the high priest here." The old woman gave another smile. "What is your name, my dear?"

"I cannot say,"

"Surely, you can tell me your name?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you."

Kaede just smiled. "It's ok child. Maybe one day." With that, she gave another assuring smile and left, leaving Kagome alone in the lonely but beautiful garden.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha walked around the residence. His brother did the checking and talking with the Higurashi family. Why is it that his father bothers with this? He didn't want to become a lord - never did. He just wanted to fight and have the honour of a warrior. But he guessed, that the only for that to happen is for him to do this.

They were supposed to be here to check if the Higurashi family was hiding anything or anyone from the Western lord, Inutaisho, his father. It would seem that more warriors were needed for the defence of the Western land. The Higurashi family wasn't able to send any sons or warriors. There was a rumour that they had a son who could kill a hundred enemies or even swallow them whole. This boy was suppose to be very ugly and a monster.

He snorted, annoyed by the fact he will have to spend the night here. The steps on front of him were confusing and this house seemed to have so many turns and rooms. It annoyed him, and only when he saw the moonlight from some room was he able to find himself outside on a beautiful garden.

The garden had a wonderful scent he had never smelt before. Beautiful white, sparkly flowers also surrounded it. They were simple and beautiful. Then, as he walked around more, he spotted a form of someone. A woman. Her back was turned towards him, her kimono the colour of purple with a white obi tide around her waist. On her back was the long silky, raven hair. From what he could see, she was observing or playing around with the water on the pond.

Even when he walked closer to her form, she still remained enchanted by the pond. _What's so damn great about a pond...?_

"Hey!" Inuyasha said aloud, he watched as she turned around and faced him. Her beauty struck him and his voice quivered. "D-do you know the way around here?" He asked, his tone now lower.

Her eyes observed him as they widened. She seemed surprised to see him. Deep in them you could see great wonder and great innocence, making him wonder what was up with her.

Finally, after what seemed almost like an eternity, he watched as she stood up and walked towards him. As if not knowing or not sure of what she was doing, she raced up her hand to touch his cheeks, her soft hands sending chills down his spine.

"W-what the...?" Inuyasha stammered, amaze by the girl's action. He didn't stop her hands, but merely let her caressed his face. Only when she finally moved them away was he able to gain his focus again. "W-who are you?"

She didn't answer, but merely gazed at him. Her features kind and simple. Only after a couple of minutes did she started to talk. "I'm sorry...I thought you weren't real." She admitted. "I have not met much people in the past."

He looked away, "Well, I guess you wouldn't know where to go then..."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Just out of here."

"Oh. Well, the way you came in is the way out." She said, pointing towards where he had come from.

He gave her a sarcastic look, only to stop when he saw from her eyes that she didn't get it. _What's up with this girl?_ He thought. _Is she from another planet or something?_ "No, what I meant is I want to get to the guest room."

"Oh, I don't where that is."

"Well, you're a big help."

"Thank you."

"I was being sarcastic..."

She gave a questioning look. "Say-ras-tic?" She asked. "What is say-ras-tic?"

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, annoyed and surprised at the same time.

Almost bluntly, "Many things."

He gave her another sarcastic look, "I see that."

"Oh,"

"That's it, I'm leaving." He said, giving her a glare.

With a half smile, "It was nice meeting you."

Inuyasha gave a smirked, "What's your name?"

"Kagome," she said, and then asked. "What's yours?"

"Inuyasha," he replied, then said, "Yeah...well...maybe I'll meet you again."

"Maybe..."

"But I guess girls can't go much places. Well, I'll see ya around, weirdo." He said, giving her a grin. He saw her give him a questioning looked only for her to try and smile back. He left the garden, leaving Kagome by herself.

She stared after him; amazed by the way he had treated her. She was amazed that he didn't say anything about how ugly she was. But she guessed she wasn't that ugly at night. She wanted to meet him again. And wanted to know more about the way he speaks. "Weirdo...?" She asked aloud. _I guess I'll never know...what that means._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sesshoumaru observed the house. It was appropriate and well decorated. It was a sophisticated house for this time. It had everything that a house in Japan 15th century should have. It was also larger inside than what it looked outside. However, he knew of the Higurashi's reputation. He had to meet everyone of the family. He had met with the Lord and Lady of the house and some people of the extended family. However, he has still yet to meet with their children.

He wasn't the type to care about rumours and gossips, but if it had anything to do with his problems, then he cared. It was told that the Higurashi family had a monster. He would meet this monster tonight. He would meet everyone of the family. This is why he was here in the first place: to meet all of them.

Looking around, he could see that the family members of this family slept early. Everyone was getting ready for sleep. He did not know where his brother would be and he didn't care. For now, he guessed, he will have to look around. Maybe he will find the monster everyone was talking about.

Lady Sekai had led him to the guest chambers, so for him to sleep.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, let us discuss further more about my family and the Western lands tomorrow." Lady Sekai said. She gave a bow and left.

He waited until the Lady of the house's form completely disappeared before stepping out of the room. The house was big. When Lady Sekai was showing him around the house, he knew that she wasn't showing every great detail. She missed out rooms, which he put a mental note to check on. One of those rooms, as he remembered, was the room with the moonlight somehow showing much brighter. The room somehow intrigued him, as if it was calling him to go in.

Silently, he walked around the house. He was sure that his ninja-like footsteps would not be heard by anyone. The halls were slightly lighted with fires. He opened doors and closed them; he turned to the left and then to the right, until finally he arrived at the door that has drawn him to it.

First he looked around, checking if anyone could see him. Then, he opened it. His eyes adjusted to the light of the moon, then search for anything interesting.

It was a garden. On the middle of it was a little pond, blue and crystal-like. Flowers he had not seen before surrounded it. The flowers were beautiful, but simple. There was only one cherry blossom tree with great age, but still beautiful. It was on the far right of the pond. Other flowers were also on the garden, but they did not show or made great distraction like the white, sparkly flower that surrounded the pond.

Stepping down from the house, he walked towards the flowers. With his hands, he touches them. He was amazed that something so beautiful could only be found on such a little garden. Why had he not seen such a beautiful flower before? Then, as he graces his hands over the petals, the flowers gracefully closed. He looked at it with a question. And out of nowhere a melodic voice spoke, making him look over his shoulder.

"It is shy," said the young woman behind him. "Don't worry, just watch, it will open up again."

He gave her a look, demanding who she was. However, he could not help but look back down at the flower in his hands. As if they obeyed what she said, the flower's petals lazily and gracefully started to open. He looked his shoulders once again, only to find her gone. He looked around and found her near by the little pond. He watched as she touched the water on the pond, the tip of her fingers gracefully outlining a face.

Now that he had the time and the effort, he observed her. She wasn't like the others that he had known. She gave a different light. The way she moved was also different, for she looked as if she hasn't at all moved that much in the past.

"Who are you?" He asked, or more so demanded.

She looked up at him, her eyes unknowing. "I cannot say,"

He gave her a glare, as he walked towards her. It surprised him that she seems to not be scared. Everyone or anyone should have been scared by now. And he was not one to brag. He was the older son of the Lord of the West, one of the most powerful warriors alive. Being the first son, he was greatly known for his great skills in battle.

"Do you know of whom you stand before?"

"No,"

He narrowed his eyes, "I am the first son of the West, Lord InuTaisho's son."

She gave him a questioned look, as if telling him to go on.

"Your ignorance will get you no where."

"Ignorance?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

His emotionless face did not fail him. However, he was far from annoyed. Was this woman really trying his patience? Was she doing this on purpose? His eyes narrowed, "You shall tell me who you are," he said, his voice threatening and he added. "Now."

"Why do you want to know?" She asked and saw him narrowed his eyes much more. A feeling went through her, and she didn't now what it was. But somehow, the way he stared at her, she felt like she wanted to tell him. "Promise not to tell anyone else?" She asked, her voice low and whispered.

"I shall only tell if I am in need to tell."

"I don't get that..."

"I will not tell."

She stood up, "I'm Kagome."

His eyes narrowed. "Not only is your name needed, but also, tell me why are you in this house?"

She flinched at the question, but answered. "I am Kagome Higurashi, the daughter of Lord Sayoseke and Lady Sekai."

He looked away, as he took in the knowledge. "They had not mentioned that they had a daughter."

"Don't tell them that I told you." Her eyes were serious, making it obvious to him that she wanted no one to know.

He didn't really know what made him promise this, but he did. "You have my word."

She gave a slight nod, her eyes lighting up and he serious face turning back to their usual kind and simple features. She gave him a look, then bent down once again to examine everything around and near the pond.

What made him asked the question, he didn't know. But the way she just stayed their and play or examine the pond made him wonder. How can one be so interested in one thing? - A mere pond at that? "What do you find so interesting about this pond?"

By the way she instantly looked up at him, it was obvious she was surprised. "Well, I guess it's just beautiful, don't you think?"

"Beautiful - yes, but that is all."

"Then...that's it."

"There are far much more things in this world than a mere pond. Much more things to examine, to study and to know." He stated. "But you, however, would stay here all night to study a mere pond?"

She looked up at him, "Yes." She answered fast. "What else can I do? I haven't been out of this place since I was born. I don't know anything about the outside world. So I guess, a mere pond is worth a lot more things to me than to you." Her voice was protective over the pond. However, she had seemed not to notice.

However, he was taken back by the answer. How can someone stay in one place? He sure couldn't. He had always travelled, around the world. He had seen too many places, and sometimes had forgotten about everything. Actually, when he thinks about it, he had never really learnt how to appreciate anything. He had taken everything for granted.

"You have never left this place?" He asked, more like stated. He watched as she nodded, her eyes telling him the truth. "Then, why not leave?"

Her voice was reducing to little. "I can't..."

"A pathetic answer."

"For you...maybe."

He resisted the urge to sigh, annoyed at himself. Because the truth is, he wanted to let her out of this place. "Hn, is it because of your parents?"

"You can say that...I guess."

"It is after all true. Women can only leave when their parents told them too. However, men may leave and travel wherever they wish."

"Is that really true?"

"Indeed," he answered.

"Then, why do you waste your time here? You could be travelling around the world, why here?" She asked.

"I am the son of Lord Inutaisho, it is my duty to find men from families of the Western lands to train and defend." He answered. "Your family was suppose to send out a warrior so to fight."

"We don't have any warriors."

He looked at her, and saw that she knew so little. He decided that it would do no harm to tell her of the rumours. "It was said that a monsters reside at this house. A monster that could kill hundreds of men and maybe, even more powerful than I."

Then, as if she knew what he was talking about, her saw her eyes widen slightly and she turned away. The way she reacted made him suspect something. "Is it true?"

"A monster..." She whispered. "No, we don't have any monsters in here." He watched as she looked towards the moon, her eyes focused and as if deciding. "However, there is a boy who could become a warrior." She said suddenly. "His name is Kago- I mean, Kaji." She turned to face him. "The family has been hiding him from everyone else. He is a hideous creature they said. But I don't think so. He is just...cursed without any beauty. I think he'll be glad to fight for the land." Her eyes focused on him and she pointed towards a lonely, dark window. "He sleeps in that room."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I think Kaji wants to leave this place. He is my brother, after all. I wish for him to see the world. I wish for him to leave this place." She looked towards the man before her. "Take him away in the morning. Tell my family that you did not find anything interesting in here and that you are leaving. Don't tell them anything about Kaji." Then, she started to walk away, only to stop. "I'll tell Kaji of the great news and get him preparing for tomorrow."

"Then, I shall meet this Kaji in the morning?"

"Yes, just visit that room and disappear."

"This will be done."

"Thank you." She said, and left him, leaving only one message. "Do not fear him."

**END OF CH 1 - Nightly Radiance**

**Demon Tenshi:** I started another one… Oh, well. I'll update soon, like in the weekends or something, for now, please review! I hate first chapters! I know its very different form my other ones… Heh, heh… That's what I like about it.


	2. Entrance To Freedom

**Nightly Radiance**

CH 2: Entrance To Freedom

On the lonely garden, Nightly Radiance started to darken, as it's petals turned to dark, brownish colour. It's beautiful scent turned disgusting. Why this is happening is obvious to only the person who knows of the flower's curse. For at night, when the moon is high above the sky, this flower shone the most beautiful. However, at daylight, when the sun is high above the sky, this flower becomes the most ugly of all.

And like the flower, Kagome knew it was her time to return to the hideous creature that she is at daylight. A curse is a curse. She can't do anything about it. And the truth was she wouldn't try to do anything about it. She has accepted it a long time ago. She was ugly. What was so hard to not accept? It wasn't like she was going to need to be beautiful in the future.

She turned once again to the window and looked out towards the lonely garden. As the sun's light started to cover the garden, the flowers changed. Now no longer the beautiful flower, but the disgusting flower that it really is at daylight.

The man she met last night, he should come for her soon. However, she knew she didn't tell him the truth. She wasn't a boy, a man or a male. She was just a girl who looked almost like a boy. She looked down towards her hands. She observed them, watching as they turned from the smooth lady-like hands to long, wrinkly hands.

She touched her face, as she felt it transformed. She could feel it's smooth surface changing. Her mouth, once small, turned into huge ones that the side of her lips goes all the way up to her temples, almost to her ears. Her lips got thicker, while her teeth bucked. The long black hair on her back, got thinner and shorter until to the point where it looked as if no hair was on her head at all. The colour of her skin almost looked pale green. Her eyes brows grew longer, hiding some of her eyes from the view. And her eyes turned the colour red, making her eyes looked dangerous. She could feel the bones in her body started to move, as her body transform. Her shoulders slouched incredibly and her bones got thinner, making her womanly figure make her look like a man. Her kimono started to rip because of the pressure of her large bones.

The feeling of the transformation always made her feel a little weak afterwards, but she didn't have time for weaknesses. She needed to get out of here. Quickly, she went through the clothes her mother made her wear when she is in her daylight form. They were simple clothes, only something to wear for the top and the bottom. They suited a man, not a woman. But she didn't mind. No woman clothes could fit her in this form anyway.

After a few moments she was ready. She had her things pack (which wasn't much at all) and she was cloth. All she really had to do now was wait for him to arrive. The one who can take her away from this place. _I don't care if I have to fight and pretend to be a man._ She thought, trying to think through to what she is about to do. _I'm sorry mother._ She apologise as she heard some footsteps. In this form, she could hear a lot better. _I'm sorry father... I just need to...get out of here._ She added, knowing that even he will care if she leaves.

The footsteps got louder, and the door opened.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

He had not slept all night, but he didn't need to. Unlike others, he didn't need it. As a warrior he was use to not sleeping much. And with all the things planned out for today, who could sleep?

He got out of the bed, aware of everything in his surroundings. He should pick up the boy that the woman last night had told him about. He would get someone else to do that of course. He had something in his mind that he would do first. And it wasn't something that could be put off. It was something that should be done or said before leaving this house.

Knowing everything that he would do today, he went straight to his brother's given room. It was easy for him to find it, for it was the door next to his. He did not bother to knock as he entered. Inuyasha was still asleep, but he did not care. Without hesitation, he kicked the younger brother. His brother flew across the room, and a crack was heard from some part of his bones.

"Get up," he ordered, leaving no room for any argument.

Inuyasha's eyes glared at his brother. "What the fuck was that for!" He asked, anger and surprise within his tone. "Look, Sesshoumaru, I am not your fucking slave!"

"Get up," Sesshoumaru ordered, giving him a hard look, he then added, "Now."

The boy through the pillow away as he stood up, his bones giving off large cracks as he stretch his neck from side to side.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but hell, father is going to know about this." He threatened.

The older brother resisted the urge to snicker. "Father mentioned for I not to kill you, but nothing of hurting you."

"Fuck you!"

"And father ask why I find you intolerable." He hissed. "You will do something useful for once, younger brother."

"And what would that be...?"

"The monster that was mentioned was not true at all. It is just a mere boy, a hideous boy as I have heard. However, I have many important matters to attend than taking a mere boy from this family. So you, younger brother, will have to do it." He said, his voice unwavering.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, unbelievingly. "You come in here, waking me up, insulting me and you still think I'll do you a favour?" He paused. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Your older, much wiser brother." He replied simply. "The favour is not mine, younger brother, but father's. It is not my land to take care of - it is father's. And did you not know that the soldiers he collects is not for my army, but yours?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice true and wise. "My army is tactic, younger brother. However, your weak, little army is defence. And father collects warriors to train for defence, brother." He watched as his brother's face contorted. "Silly boy, have you not realize it before?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "So all this time..."

"Yes,"

The young man looked away, "Where can I find this boy?" He asked, distaste in his voice.

Sesshoumaru smirked, unable to help it. "Near the garden on the West Wing. His name is Kaji."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So, she looked around last night?" Lord Sayoseke asked his wife, his face a little worried. He only got a nod from his wife as an answer. "I see... Only around the garden I presume?"

"Yes,"

"Good,"

"Why do you this to our daughter?" Lady Sekai asked afterwards, curiosity and anger in her tone. "She's your daughter too, why do you bother to hide her? She's bound to grow up and then take over this family property, you know that." She stated, "So why do you go so hard on her?"

He looked at his wife, his face handsome, but lines surrounded it, showing his concern. "Do you think everyone would actually accept her? I couldn't. Her own father couldn't accept his own daughter. Only after years was I able to finally accept her."

She looked at his eyes, as she walked towards him and laid her hand on his. "I know darling. But, don't you think we should let her out? You and I love her - so let's set her free." She suggested. "She doesn't even know what a reflection is. She knows nothing of the feelings a woman should have. - And nothing of the world. Sometimes, I'm afraid she doesn't even know love is."

His eyes were warm, but hard. "Leave her not knowing of woman's emotions. They would only bring her down. Let her be. Maybe, one day this curse will cease to take our daughter and we can set her free. But for now, she will remain here."

A long silence took over the room and both of them did not say anything to each other. Only when a knock from the door was heard did both of the move. It was Lord Sesshoumaru who entered.

Lord Sesshoumaru stood there for a couple of moments, before talking. "I will leave this morning. However, before I am to leave, I wish to discuss something with you." He said, his unwavering. Both Lady and Lord looked at him in question. "It is about the rumours."

"Which rumours about my family, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Lord Sayoseke asked.

"I have heard that you have a daughter." He said coolly, knowing that they'd be surprise. There wasn't any rumour of such; he just needed to make them aware that he knows they had a daughter. He could not break his oath to the woman last night by telling he met her.

Lady Sekai's eyes widen slightly as she took in a breath. "Our daughter...she is not well." She said, trying to sound truthful.

_So what the woman last night said is true..._ He took a step towards them. "It does not matter." Lord Sesshoumaru simply said, watching every reaction they took. "Whether she is well or not, I wish to make certain arrangements."

Lord Sayoseke eyed him with suspicious eyes. "What arrangement?"

He kept his eyes on them both, his eyes hard and serious. He would not let this chance pass. For this sudden decision was something that he was able to think about last night. And he well knew that they would not dare refuse he, Lord Sesshoumaru. Not one can refuse him.

"As you know, I am without a mate." He said simply. "Because your family is in a higher rank, I have decided that your daughter be my future mate. She will become my mate soon after all the training for the Western defence is done." His eyes were serious, and his tone almost and a demanding tone in it. "Prepare her."

The Lord of the house's eyes widens. "L-lord Sesshoumaru, are you serious?"

"I do not like to play around with matters like this, Lord Sayoseke. Yes, I am serious."

Lady Sekai walked towards Lord Sesshoumaru, only to stop. "You have not even met her, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"It does not matter."

Without so much of a glance he started to walk away, leaving the room, as he said. "The wedding will be done three moons from now."

Both the Lady and the Lord watched as the Prince of the West leave the room, and then turned their heads to face each other. Lord Sayoseke was the first to speak.

"The worst has happened."

"I know, my darling. I know."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha stared at the boy in front of him, trying to hide his shock from what he is seeing. But he could not help it. "Your the monster?" He asked, a little loud. He shook his head a little, trying to regain control of himself. "I mean, you Kaji?"

The boy nodded, his double chin slightly moving.

"Well, we better get going."

"You are taking me out of here?" Asked the boy Kaji, in his hands is just a bag, big enough only to carry a few clothes.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said as he stepped to the side and gesture for the boy to leave the room. "My brother will be at the carriage. I guess you were expecting him?" He asked, getting only a nod from the hideous boy, Kaji. "How did he know you were here, anyway?" He asked suddenly, as they walked silently through the halls. However, he did not fail to notice the disgusting scent the boy, Kaji, have.

Kaji looked at him, "He met my sister last night in the garden."

Slightly surprise, Inuyasha gave Kaji a look of shock. "She was your sister!" He asked, surprise in his voice. He only got a nod from Kaji. "No shit?" Kaji nodded. "I would have never thought... I mean, no offence, but you are low on the looks department."

"Do you mean to say I am ugly?" Asked the boy, no hurt in his eyes whatsoever.

The question made Inuyasha flinched. "Well, heh...yeah." He admitted and looked towards at the boy, who stared back at him with no feelings in his eyes, under than kindness. _He doesn't seem so hideous when you look closely...but he definitely does look like a monster_ He thought. "You don't get hurt when people call you ugly?" Asked Inuyasha.

"No," said Kaji, simply. "I was locked up in that room for a long time, and I got use to it." The boy said. "Anyway, I don't really know what true beauty is, so the same for ugliness."

"Really?" Asked Inuyasha surprise. "I mean, haven't you seen your sister?" Inuyasha asked, as they walk through the halls silently. "Kagome...that's her name, isn't it?"

"Kagome..." The boy whispered, reminding Inuyasha of someone of have said the name before.

Maybe it was because the boy, Kaji and Kagome were brother and sister that way they talk were the same. But their voices were definitely different from each other.

"What about my sister?"

"You have seen her, have you?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I guess you can say that."

"Huh?" Inuyasha gave a questioning look. "Well, if you need a guide to who is beautiful and who is not, then remember the face of your sister, she'll definitely be in the most beautiful department."

"She is beautiful?"

"Exactly,"

"Oh, ok." The daylight from the outside can now be seen and the carriage. "I don't know about my sister, but I think that the pond fairy is much, much beautiful than my sister, Inuyasha." Kagome said, as he jumped towards the carriage, seeing the other man from last night.

Inuyasha stopped on front of the carriage as the hideous boy gets in. _I don't remember telling him my name..._ He thought. _And what is up with ponds...?_ He asked himself, remembering the woman from last night, Kagome.

"So you are Kaji." Stated the man in the carriage with a cool voice.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kagome looked outside the little window, her eyes wide with a feeling she has never felt before. She could feel something in her stomach that made her feel lighter that it almost seems as though she could actually fly. She didn't exactly know what was the feeling, but she knew it to be good. The scenery outside the window was so beautiful - so perfect. _Well, I think so._

Little creatures ran around the place, some very little and some big. The dirt on the ground below looked much different from the one in her garden. And the flowers, they were so many of them. She couldn't believe it. And the thought that they were wild flower made her feel much better.

However, even how beautiful they were all were, the innocence and beauty of Nightly Radiance at night was something that can make them look so simple and not interesting. But she was interested in them anyway. Because unlike Nightly Radiance, these were free and wild, they could grow wherever they wish.

Her hands travelled to her bag and slipped in to touch something. Inside, her hands gracefully touched the one flower of Nightly Radiance. Beside it, are some seeds of the flower to grow Nightly Radiance. She knew she shouldn't have brought it with her, but she also wanted the flower to be free, just like her.

"What's in your bag?" Asked a voice, making Kagome looked towards the man, Inuyasha.

"Just some of my stuff, some clothes..." And grabbing the flower gently, she took it out. "And this." She added, showing the flower to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who seems not at all interested.

Inuyasha gave it a look of distaste. "It's ugly." He said, eyeing it with hate.

"It is." Sesshoumaru added, staring at it. "Why bother carrying it around with you?"

"Well, unlike all the other flowers, this one suits me the best - I think."

The younger brother gave a smirk. "Yeah..." He said coolly.

"Maybe...one day you'll find out why." Kagome said, giving a half smile.

Snorting, Inuyasha looked at the boy. "I think I can already see why." He gave him the look, 'Isn't it obvious?' But the boy didn't seem to get it.

"By the way, where are we going to stay, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Asked Kagome, remembering to address him with the "lord'.

Sesshoumaru gave her a look of disinterest. "We will camp on the borders of the Western lands, where the army of defence lies. Inuyasha's army."

"So, he's going to be in my army?" Inuyasha asked, knowing the answer and getting a nod from his brother. He turned to look towards Kaji. "You're not planning of planting that stinking flower on the camp, are you?"

"I wish to."

"That flower is useless..." Inuyasha insisted. "Everyone there will hate it."

"I don't think so,"

Inuyasha gave another snort. "That's you - not everyone."

"And my sister doesn't think so. She thinks it's beautiful." She added, somehow in a defensive tone.

The mention of the 'sister' made Sesshoumaru's eyes turned towards the hideous boy. "Your sister...does not think of it as ugly?" He asked, seemingly more interested in the subject than before.

"No,"

"Why?"

Kagome looked towards the window. "We both believe that beauties are not held through what is beautiful on the outside." She said simply. "But we decide on what is beautiful and not through our own eyes and thoughts, no one else's."

"You mean, like how you don't think your sister is beautiful?" Asked Inuyasha suddenly, making his older brother look towards him. Inuyasha gave a look to his brother. "I met her."

Turning towards the hanyou, she gave him the flower to hold. "She thinks this is beautiful. Not because of its beauty, but for its qualities." She said. "Maybe, if my sister can find a quality in herself, then maybe she and I will find her beautiful. But for now, I don't see a reason."

"So she doesn't think she's beautiful?" Inuyasha asked.

"No…she doesn't think herself beautiful."

He grinned. "You and your sister are messed up." He stated, giving her the flower back. "Very messed up." He added.

The boy took the flower and hid it in her bag. Silence took over, as she looked out towards the scene.

However, in the carriage, Sesshoumaru was left to think through things. He did not know much of this boy's sister. Yet, he thought he knew why he had decided to make her his mate, only after one meeting. There was just something different about her. Something so different, that it told him to grabbed to his chance of becoming her mate. Soon enough, he knew he would have to tell his brother of his decision. But now, through her brother, he knew not only how different she was, but also how right he was to choose her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In the lonely garden, Nightly Radiance glowed a bright colour. Unlike before, when at daylight it gave the glow of loneliness, this time it gave something else. The glow of happiness. It's usual brown, dirty colour turning a new shade of brown. Now, it was no longer the most disgusting brown, dirty colour, but something less ugly. It had changed. Daylight will remain to haunt it, but will no longer have the so much affect.

Its spirit was happy. Happy that it was free. Free to roam the lands, to know others and to feel emotions that it has never felt before.

And with this, maybe there was a chance. - A chance for something other than ugliness to take over when daylight arrives. When most of the lies, the deceit and the betrayals happens. Maybe, something else on the daylight will take over. But for this to happen, its spirit must feel something. A certain emotion of which many feel, but many feel the need to compress. But how can one compress something that one does not know?

Now, all it has to do is wait...

**END OF CH 2 - Nightly Radiance**

**Demon Tenshi: **I'm not sure if people will like this chapter…but oh well. Thank you to the people who reviewed. I was impressed. I didn't think this story would get anything at all.

**Ayanna Wildfire-** Kagome/Kaji… LOL Anyway, my friend keeps telling me to make this a short story. And maybe it won't be very long. I already got like 3/8 of it done in my computer… Thank you for reviewing!

**alchemistgrl09- **I wouldn't say I'm talented, since my English sucks a great deal. Well, I have a great excuse err- reason. English is not my native language. Thanks and I hope you read more.

**teh one-** I know…but as you see, I am finishing this quite fast. I just posted the first chapter and now, I'm posted the second chapter in less than four nights! Heh…my head hurts a little.

**Deadly Tears-** Wow… Seriously, I think that after this chapter your idea will change. I mean I am not very good at story writing…seriously. And the highest I ever got in English is B. I'm so sad… Anyway, thank you for the very, very nice review.

**Hoshi Gin- **Yes, I do get the point. LOL

**?-** Kagome told Inuyasha because he only asked her name. While Sesshoumaru…well he asked for _who_ she is, not just her name. And I think Kagome made a mistake at that time. Anyway, thanks.

**Duzzie- **Kagome is just very ugly at day, she's not actually a guy. Well, I hope you can keep reading. Thanks.

**PegasusRider-** Yup…she's ugly all day. However, when sunsets, she'll turn back to normal. Thank you for reviewing.

**Stoictimer- **I like the title too… But my friend thinks it's funny. Thanks for the review.

**Kari konoko-** I like hyper people…so no apology needed. Thanks for the review!

**sakurachan-1- **Yeah… Everything will go on pretty fast from here. Thanks for the review.

**Kimonolover-** Thanks, I was trying to make her the Kagome we all know and everything…but I guess she was a bit stupid, wasn't she? Oh well, thanks.

**RoxyBunny-** The flower is the reason. I think after this chapter you'll understand. The last second last paragraph kind of explains why the flower is like that and why Kagome is connected to it. Thanks!

**Vi3t Babii- **I can never forget A Twisted fairy Tale. I will update that…I mean, I had it at the back of my mind while I was typing this one down. I am glad that you also like this story. It brings tears to my eyes. Ok…I am being too dramatic. Thank you for the review!


	3. The Need of Strength

**Nightly Radiance**

CH 3: The Need of Strength

"She's gone?" Roared Lord Sayoseke, his voice frighteningly scary.

His wife on front of him kneeled down to the floor, her hands covering her beautiful but weary face. "What do you mean gone! She knows of not to leave this place. Also, it is still daylight, my wife. How can she just leave, without being seen...into that - that thing!" He asked out loud, the room almost shaking from his anger. "How can you let this pass! You were supposed to be watching her!"

"I-I couldn't... I had so much more things to do..." She sobbed, as tears drop role slip down the side of her face. "My daughter..." She cried mournfully. "My Kagome..."

Realizing of the pain his wife must be in; Lord Sayoseke kneeled down next to her as one of his hands laid on her back caressing it gently. "I-I'm sorry Sekai. I am also horrified of our loss." He said soothingly. "We must find her."

She turned to face him. "Don't." She said suddenly. "I told you she wanted to be free. Let her be. She will come back if she wishes to. I wish that she didn't have to leave us like this, as if we are a prison." Her face contorted. "But we did imprisoned her. This was bound to happen. I know I wouldn't be able to take it myself." She insisted. "But Sayoseke, how can our daughter take it? How will she survive?" Once again she cried, her hand one again covering her face.

He stared at his wife and then looked outside the window. "It is only the start of the afternoon, yet here we are already sad for the loss of our daughter. I wonder how will she take it? When she is left to transform by herself?"

"My husband, she has longed gotten use to the pain of transforming." His wife replied. "I no longer have to watch her. My daughter knows only of bravery, courage, honour, trust, pride and friendship, but nothing of love." She mumbled on, pain taking in her heart. "Nothing of love whatsoever."

"Good," he replied, instantly seeing his wife turn to face him. "Then, she won't feel the pain that comes along with it."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Far on the outer border of the land of the West many warriors of men came to camp. They had everything they needed, weapons, food, clothes, camps to stay in for sleep and a waterfall nearby for the men to wash themselves.

Some of these men were all rough and dangerous, while others are weak and could hardly be called a man. On the yellow tent, a figure of a man walked out. He had short, dark, brown hair and his eyes the colour of light brown. The way he stood showed no arrogance, but he was well built and his eyes held great knowledge.

Then another man walked out of the tent, he was younger, about the age of 19. He had black, short hair with only a little ponytail down on his back. His eyes black with a purplish glow, they were playful. The grin on his lips showed more of his playful attitude. He wore purple armour, but his body were not as broad like the man beside him.

"I heard that they are coming soon..." The black-haired man stated, his voice playful.

The other smirked. "You are right, my friend."

"Excited?"

"More than ever."

"Why do you wish to fight Lord Sesshoumaru so much anyway?"

"Why not?"

"Ah..." He said simply and looked towards the horizon. "Here they come."

A well-decorated carriage stopped on front of them. Gently, with grace, the door opened. However, it was not the powerful Lord Sesshoumaru they saw come out, nor was it Lord Inuyasha. It was someone else. It was an ugly man, to what they can see. A monster. The most hideous they have ever laid their eyes upon.

Instantly, weapons were drawn and the fighting positions were taken. They glared at the creature, all of their eyes demanding who he was.

"Do not fret," a voice from the background said. Beside the hideous creature, Lord Sesshoumaru stood, as he laid a hand on the creature's left shoulder. "He is one of us."

The crowd gave a curious look, as they look over at the creature. Questions were made and possible, mumbled answers came with it.

One would ask, "Who is he?"

Another would answer, "Probably a monster to threatened us with if we misbehave."

"Nah! He's probably our slave or something!"

"Something as scary as that? No way!"

"Don't be such a looser. I know what that is; he's that creature the rumours were all about. You know, the one about the monster who eats humans. The one that haunts everyone down at daylight, they called him The Monster of the Day!"

Kagome stared at the men. They were talking about her appearance, but it didn't matter. She would survive through this. After all, how can she give up now when she had just started? They can say whatever they want, but she would remain herself. She can't let their words put her down. She had to be brave, like those men in the books. She has to be brave, have courage, be honour and trust in herself. She didn't need pride. She didn't think of herself deserving enough to have pride.

He eyed Kaji, wondering what made the boy just stand there and take in all the insults. He waled towards the crowd, getting smiles of admiration from his army. They were powerful men, so why did he need more people? He looked towards closer and realized that they did. Not all of his men were powerful, some still lacked training, while most lacked discipline. He guessed that this is why Sesshoumaru was here. - To train them.

"Minna!" He said out loud, getting everyone's attention. "I wasn't aware it was to happen, but as you see my brother is here to train everyone, even me. My father's believes that his defence might be in trouble and everyone here lacks training." Inuyasha frowned as he saw most of the men in his army frowned. "When a battle is to arrive, we need to be ready." He let Sesshoumaru take over.

Gracefully, Sesshoumaru walked towards them. "No one is allowed to refuse my training sessions. And if any thinks of themselves different, then they will have to face me in a battle to prove it." He said clearly. "Now, prepare yourselves. I want everyone here lined up in his units in the midafternoon. Everyone is to be clean and armoured." With that, he left, heading for his tent.

All the soldiers and warriors started to leave, some in a hurry, some lazily and some of them half naked. The soldiers on front of Kagome grumbled something about her, while two of the ones in front walked towards Inuyasha.

"Commanding as usual, I see." One of them said.

The other shook his head, "I guess my battle with him will have to wait." He said, and then looked towards Inuyasha. "However, introducing Miroku and I to our new companion cannot. Inuyasha, who is this short but frightening boy?" He asked. "Come on, introduce him to Miroku and I."

Inuyasha snorted. "You don't really need to know them, but I guess it wouldn't hurt." Inuyasha whispered to Kaji. "Kaji. Well, this is Miroku, the pervert, but too bad, there is no woman for him to perve on." He said, pointing towards the shorter guy with the black hair. "And this, this is Tsuko, another perve. But don't worry, since you're not a woman, you won't have to be scared of them."

"Ah...Inuyasha, we're hurt!" Miroku said acting as if he was actually hurt. "I can't believe you think of us like that!"

"Yeah...whatever Miroku." Inuyasha replied.

Tsuko walked closer to the hideous boy. "He won't have to care about us perving on him, that's for sure." He said, looking at Inuyasha and giving a smirk. "You tend to forget, not only are Miroku and I perverts, but we're also gay perverts."

"Oh no, Tsuko, do not tell them so much! Or else we might never get the chance to bath with them!" Miroku said playfully.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Fuck! I'll never let you both get near me when I'm bathing you perverts! So that's why you both sleep in the same tent!"

"Yeah..." Both of them said at the same time, Miroku giving a wink to Tsuko, while Tsuko smiled back, and then added. "Lord Sesshoumaru knows."

The scene on front of her was different and interesting. She didn't know what they meant when Tsuko said 'gay', but with Inuyasha's reaction, she gotten a clue. These men were strange, definitely not like the ones she was expecting or have read about in the books.

"Hey, Kaji." Inuyasha said out loud.

"Yes?"

"That's your tent over there." He said, pointing towards a dark, green tent.

The tent looked ugly and uncomfortable. You could tell from the way it was shaped up that no one had taken care of it. But she didn't care, at least she one and wouldn't have to sleep with anyone.

"If you don't like that one, then you can sleep with Miroku and Tsuko for the time being, since they have such a large tent." Inuyasha insisted. "No one uses that one. It doesn't even have anything inside it other than armour."

"No, it's great."

"Well, I'll see ya. I'm going to get ready before the training starts. If you want escort to the waterfall nearby, just ask me. I'm in that tent over there." He pointed towards a large red tent, a little far away from hers. "Miroku and Tsuko's tent is over there." He then pointed left towards a larger, yellow tent. "And before I forget, Sesshoumaru's over there." He said, and pointed towards a blue and white tent. It was well decorated, larger than everyone's and also very far away from hers.

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome." With that said, Inuyasha headed for his tent.

After a few seconds, Miroku smiled at her kindly. "I'll see you, ok?"

Tsuko gave her a smile and patted her head. "See ya later shortie."

And they left, leaving Kagome by herself on the clearing. She took in a deep breath and looked towards the sky. The sunlight blinded her eyes and she closed them. This was the first time she was out on daylight, the first time she could feel the sunlight hit her skin. It made her feel suddenly all-different. Like a flower getting it's first sunlight since it was born. That's how she felt. And she liked it.

She started to walk towards her tent, but felt that the ground was much hotter at daylight. She didn't have any shoes. She had never really needed them. So now, she guessed that she had to suffer. But she couldn't let this little problem put her down. And that was not all, everyone she knew was actually kinder to her than she expected. With great speed, she ran towards the green tent.

When she arrived on front of it, she opened it and was surprised to find some armour. She could use the armour. However, she needed a bath, or else her scent would anger everyone around in training. Kagome knew that her scent in this form was disgusting, and it would become worst if she didn't bath.

It wasn't big inside the tent, only big enough for her and her things. She quickly cleaned it, dusting out the dust and dirt. She placed her stuff and got out her small flower base and the seeds. She took some dirt from outside and planted Nightly Radiance's seed in it. It doesn't take long for Nightly Radiance to grow. Actually, it only takes three days to grow fully. But she already had a full-grown Nightly Radiance in her bag, so she planted it as well. She was please to see that it was recovering quite fast. But she wasn't very surprised. For even in her room, Nightly Radiance didn't need much of the sunlight. There was just something...magical about it.

After a few moments of designing her tent, she looked around with a smile. "My tent..." She whispered. _I like the sound of that._ For once, she felt independent, free and natural. She was please to know that this was hers, no one else but hers. She could do whatever she pleases. It wasn't as though she was selfish; it was just that, it felt great to be independent.

Gathering all the things she needs for a bath, Kagome got her stuff together. She brought a few extra clothes, her armour and a petal from the Nightly Radiance flower. She just couldn't help it. She needed to have some part of it near her all the time. Because as the years passed, she realized that her only true friend and the only true thing that can understand her situation would be this flower. Even her mother won't understand her. She and this flower shared something, something that only the flower and her could understand.

She walked out of the tent and looked around. To the far right, she could see Inuyasha's tent. She guessed that she might as well ask. She walked towards it, her bare feet burning from the sun. She stood on front of it for a little while before talking.

"Lord Inuyasha?" She asked, her voice unsure.

He opened the tent, "Hey Kaji, come in."

"I wanted to know where the waterfall is."

"Well, I guess I can show you around." He walked out of the tent, his chest bare. "I was planning on swimming myself, but I'll go later. I bet that Miroku and Tsuko are still there anyway...doing their little games." He said as he walked.

"So you think they'll still be there?" She asked, not wanting to find out it was true.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "Why scared or something?" He asked smirking. "Don't worry, they are probably gone."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha walked in the blue and white tent. He eyed his brother suspiciously, before sighing.

"Can you just tell me why you summoned me here?" He asked, annoyed that he might have to play mind games with Sesshoumaru, who always seems to win. He leaned his face on his hand as he closed his eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked at him, his eyes focused. "You know of Kaji's sister?"

The younger brother opened one of his eyes, "Yeah..."

"Little brother, I have decided to take her as my mate."

His eyes widened, as he gaped at his brother. "What?"

"I have decided to take her as my mate." He repeated, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"What?"

"I will not say it again, brother."

"B-but... but... you WHAT?" The younger one screamed. He stared at his brother, disbelief in his eyes. "Look, Sesshoumaru, if you have finally decided to become a comedian this is not a funny way of joking around...seriously."

He stood up and looked down at his brother. "I am no comedian, it is true. She is to become my mate after the training is all done."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." He replied, his voice true.

"B-but...WHY?"

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother for a few moments, then answered. "Why not?" He asked as an answer. "I do not have a mate and she also do not have one. It is only suitable."

"Men...I knew she was beautiful, but this..." Inuyasha said to him self, then looked towards his brother. "You know what this means for Kaji, right?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered. "You will take care of him from now on."

"Shit Sesshoumaru, I have my whole entire army of men to take care of! Now because you suddenly planned to marry his sister, you wish for me to take care of him?" Inuyasha replied, his voice suddenly critical and cynical. "If that's the case, why should you marry her? I'm the one who's going to take care of her brother! I should be the one to marry her then!"

"Because if you do not take care of her brother, Inuyasha, then father will hear a lot of bad news about your army." Sesshoumaru replied coolly.

"You bastard,"

"Hn," he replied Sesshoumaru. "Now, let me train your army."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After the bath, she was feeling better. Miroku and Tsuko were not at the waterfalls. Inuyasha said that hardly anyone of the men bathed anymore, and that's why Miroku and Tsuko go elsewhere to perve on them.

Kagome stood in the middle of the field. She was sure Lord Sesshoumaru told everyone to meet here at this time. But she guessed that they were all just late. While they were late, she guessed she'd just have to do something else.

Sitting on the hard ground, she examines her bare feet. They were burnt and red. She touched them and felt the pain. She couldn't blame it on anyone. It was her fault that she forgot to bring shoes or something.

"Look what we have here," a voice said from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, she was met with a man standing behind her. He was tall, with long hair and red eyes. His red eyes weren't like hers though. They were much more scary and piercing. They glowed the colour blood and screamed it.

"I can't believe that Lord Sesshoumaru actually expected for me to train with a monster like you." He said, his tone disgrading and mocking. "Yes, it's true. You're not human, aren't you? You're just another monster. Look at you, you stink."

She didn't flinch but merely stared at him, her eyes not holding a single pain.

"So?"

A laugh rose from his lips. "So?" He chuckled. "So, get out of here! Leave the fighting and training to the true men of this army. You're just here as another waste. You'll just take all the food. Probably you're here to feed on us too." He said, his mouth turning to a scowl. "So get out!" He kicked her on the back.

Kagome tried to stand up, but the pain behind her back prevented her. And another kick landed on her stomach, making her spit blood.

"Just another waste. Look at you, you can't even stand and defend yourself. And they said that you could hurt us? Ha. How pathetic." He walked towards the boy, preparing to kick him once again.

"Naraku," a remembered voice said.

The man turned around, and saw Lord Sesshoumaru. "It's not what it looks like, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Quiet." Sesshoumaru ordered and then said. "Inuyasha,"

"I know Sesshoumaru, I know." Inuyasha said, behind Sesshoumaru. He looked towards Naraku, giving him a hard glare. "You idiot, do you know what you have done?"

"I'm sorry..." Naraku said, his eyes angry. "He doesn't belong here."

Sesshoumaru stepped forward. "Someone like you, Naraku, who lacks discipline, does not belong here."

"Easy Sesshoumaru, don't worry, I'll take care of him." Inuyasha said as he looked towards Naraku. "Sorry, Naraku, but sorry is not going to get you away from this one. You see, Naraku, Kaji has a much higher tie to ranks than you." Inuyasha glanced at Sesshoumaru and then looked back at Naraku. "Get out of my sight." He said in distaste. "You have hurt enough of my men. Go back to your family; you're out of this army. I can't risk you coming back for revenge to Kaji."

"B-but Lord Inuyasha!" Hissed Naraku, anger in his tone. "I'm one of your best man...don't do this, just because of some monster!"

"Out!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Fine," said Naraku as he started to walk away, leaving Inuyasha, the hideous boy and Sesshoumaru on the training fields.

Gracefully, Sesshoumaru walked towards the broken form of Kaji and kneeled down as he observed him. "Inuyasha," he said. "Where is his tent?"

"That one, Sesshoumaru." He said, pointing towards the green, lonely tent.

The older brother looked towards it with distaste. "And where is Naraku's tent?"

"Over there." Inuyasha pointed towards a purple and black tent. It was larger than the green one, but still small. However, it was much well decorated and less isolated. It was nearer to both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's tents. "You want me to move Kaji in there, don't you?"

"For once you have used your head."

Inuyasha puffed some air. "Fine, I'll get his stuff out of the green one." But before he could leave, a hand grasped his anklet. It was Kaji.

"Don't, I'll do it." Kagome said, as she tried to stand up. "I'll get my stuff out." She stood by herself, refusing any help from both of the brothers.

"If you insist."

"Do that later," said Sesshoumaru. "Do you have the strength to train?"

"Yes,"

"Then, we will begin."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kagome looked straight up at the top of her tent. She knew that she should be sleeping. But she just couldn't. Today the training had started and she was one of the weakest. Lord Sesshoumaru's training gave her more bruise than possible. However, she still liked him. Though, he was a hard teacher, he was still concerned for all of them.

He only trained them a few hours, and when the sunlight started to drift off did he decided they should all rest, which she was thankful of. She didn't know why, but she felt as if he could see in her eyes that she did not wish to continue training.

She actually had to run to the green tent, get her stuff out and put it in the purple and black tent. She had to do it all in a hurry, because of the fear of transforming on front of everyone. Everyone got ready for dinner, but she didn't want to eat. She couldn't eat. Not if she was in her normal form. She didn't know what she looks like exactly, but she knew she changes a great deal.

When she was finally finish with fixing her new tent, she was happy to know that it has some sort of rope to tie on it's opening, so for others not to just walk in. Inuyasha tried to visit her, but she refused to let him in, which he took as being weird. She faked her voice, saying that she is just a little sick. She could still remember it.

"Let me in!"

Doing her best act of a "manly" voice, "I'm sick, I can't."

"Look, you need to eat if you're sick."

"I'm not hungry." She replied her voice at it's deepest.

"Inuyasha just let Kaji be. Probably he has a new friend or something...you know?" Miroku insisted. "And you know...they might be trying to 'get to know' each other." As Kagome remembered, his tone was playful and perverted.

"Yuck! I'm leaving!"

"You owe for this one, Kaji." She remembered Miroku saying.

Now that she thought about it. It really was thanks to Miroku that she got away tonight. From now on, she guessed, that she'd have to bring food in here. She couldn't let herself get hungry at night, could she? Her stomach grumbled. _No…I can't._ She thought as she rubbed it.

She turned to the side, and her eyes saw the black boots. They were like Lord Sesshoumaru. Actually, they were Lord Sesshoumaru's. He gave it for her to wear, since she didn't have her own. He said that he didn't need them and that he had other ones anyway. She was happy to take them. Her feets were soar and she bet, that tomorrow will be much worse than today.

What Naraku did to her made her think about her own strength. She needed to get stronger and fight better. Just who knows how many Narakus are outside? So before she let sleep take over her, she promised herself one thing.

_I will get stronger..._

**END OF CH 3 - Nightly Radiance**

**Demon Tenshi:** Ok...a very short chapter - I know. But I can't help it. I am trying to update as soon as I can here. Doing chapters short will give me much more ideas for the next. Anyway, it's not exactly as short as other people have, right? I mean it is a little longer. And remember, I did update faster…

**kagome of the western lands- **Well, since this is going to be a shorter FanFic than my other ones, maybe the curse will be lifted soon. Anyway, I'm glad that you like it.

**kari konoko- **Maybe I should try drinking coffee, so then I can finish this FanFic faster…heh…you have inspired me to do something! Thank you!

**Kimonolover- **I thought she was ugly too… I actually feel a little sorry for Kagome right now. And that's not all, after this chapter also… Thanks for the review.

**alchemistgrl09-** After this chapter, are you going to stop reading… I mean she's such in a horrible position…don't you think? Thanks for the review.

**Mirei Nochi-** Don't worry, it'll get better for Kagome…somehow. For now, I guess all I can do is type. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Lil' InuTenshi-** Are you so sure it'll end up good in the end? -.- I mean…I can turn evil and not have a happy ending….you know. Nah! I love a good happy ending, however, I don't I also love a good realistic, sad ending. Thanks for the review.

**Vi3t Babii- **So…you skim that bit, eh? Well, that's ok…I mean I hated typing it. She sounded so ugly…like a real monster. And I hate monsters. However, I'm not sure if Sesshoumaru would really want Kagome as a mate if he finds about her secret, you know. Thanks for the nice review.

**teh one- **What? She had to look like a man! So no one would suspect her! You knew this was going to happen…I told you about it, remember? And anyway, I got a lot of ideas for A Twisted Fairy Tale, but I need more time…like a week. I still have Maths Investigation to do…you know.

**Touch Inuyasha and you die- **Heh…I do like romance stories and also fantasy…Thanks for the review.

**Skitzoflame-** Me too… I also want to know what happens… Thanks for the review. 

**Kagome21- **I like the last chapter too. How about this one?

**RoxyBunny-** Yeah…Kagome/Kaji is connected to Nightly Radiance. Well, I think I gave enough hints…but I don't know. Well, you'll figure it out soon. Thanks for the review.

**KellyLuvsInu-** I wish I could get a new mouse. This stupid mouse won't move properly… I mean, I cleaned it and everything. And right now, I'm broke. Anyway, is it that confusing…?


	4. The Boundaries of Freedom

**Nightly Radiance**

CH 4: The Boundaries of Freedom

Kagome was alone as she observed the waterfall. She sat on a bunch of rocks, near the water with a flower of Nightly Radiance in her hands. This was her favourite place. Every time she was here, she felt as though she was once again near that pond back home in that garden. It was still afternoon but she knew that sunset would soon arrive and that she will have to go back to her tent.

Promising yourself to get stronger was actually easier than getting stronger. That she had now realised. A week had almost passed and she was still the worst fighter in the whole army. She really did try her best and still, here she was. She had tried to endure everything, every bruise, every pain and every training lesson, yet she remained weak.

It felt great to be free, but it felt worst to be left alone or to realize how different you are from everyone. She thought that maybe if she left her home, maybe she'll finally be able to do things by herself. _But I can't... Maybe I should have stayed in that room near the garden, maybe mother was right, and maybe I really don't belong to the outside world_

Every morning she would wake up hungry, only to find out that the others have eaten her food. They would call her "the monster" then blamed her that she had her nightly meal. And just because she was always asleep early, they would accuse her of eating all the food at night because she couldn't eat any of the men. When Kagome could clearly see that they were the ones who were eating the food at night.

At training lessons, every one of them would try to push her, hit her, punch her, stab her and maybe even kill her "accidentally". If they did hurt her in anyway, they would say "sorry" and tell her to shut her big mouth about it when she hasn't even said a word. And she knew that if she did tell Inuyasha, then it would only get worst. They practically called her "Tent Stealer" and accused her of eating Naraku.

She didn't want to go back to the camp, for she knew that everyone would just stare at her with hate. _Well, not everyone_. Inuyasha, Miroku and Tsuko seems nicer to her than the others, though they like to put her down. Words didn't hurt her much, but she knew that with all the "undirected" insults they have given her, she still felt something deep inside her that wants to bleed. It was true, words don't hurt her _much_, but they did hurt her, even if just a _little_. She felt much alone in here than in the room near the garden, at least there the flowers surrounded her.

Maybe she could just leave this place. Become free without the boundaries of the army. Could she survive out there though? ...She didn't know. And now, she felt more caged than before.

Behind Kagome, a man stood as he stared at what he thought is a boy. Something about the boy reminded him of someone. The way the boy just sat there with an ugly flower in his hands as if he really treasured it all that much. There was something different about him, but also something familiar. He walked towards the boy and let his presence be known as he watched from the corner of his eyes when the boy turned to look up at him.

"The others are all in the camp, why not join them?" He asked.

The boy acknowledged him kindly, but with a sad face. "They all hate me..."

"You have that mistaken." He stated.

"Well, I guess not everyone, but most of them." The boy replied. "I'm better staying here."

"Why not fight them?"

"I'm the worst fighter in the whole army..."

"Do you plan to give up?" He asked and then added. "Your sister got you out of that house, and this is how you thank her, by giving up."

The boy looked away. "You don't understand..." He watched as Kaji try to explain. "She just wanted me to see the world, so that I can see what it is like."

"The world... What you and your sister failed to realize is that there is nothing really much to see. Look everywhere; what you see now is what you will see again. The sky will always be blue at daylight and dark blue at night. Grass and trees will remain to grow from the grounds. While, everywhere battles will happen." He paused, eying the boy. "Do you need me to tell more?"

From the corner of his eyes, he watched as the boy looked towards him, open his mouth, but nothing came out. The boy's head snapped to looked up at the sky, observed it and then stand up.

"I got to go." He said, his voice in a hurry. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Why was the boy's in such haste? He looked up towards the sky. The sun was setting. And after a few minutes passed, and Kaji was gone, he decided to leave. However, before he could leave a flower caught his eyes.

It was the flower of which the boy, Kaji, always have around him. He had noticed many times over the week that Kaji always had at least a petal of this flower near him, in his hands or somewhere else. It seemed impossible to separate Kaji and this flower. But now, Kaji had forgotten to bring it with him.

He bent down to pick it up and observed it, remembering what Kaji once said about the flower.

"Well, unlike all the other flowers, this one suits me the best - I think."

When Kaji had said those words before, Sesshoumaru thought he knew why Kaji would say something like that.

_The flower suited Kaji because the flower was ugly. Even my brother could guess something so easy to understand._

But as soon as the thought went through Sesshoumaru's head, his eyes widened.

The sun had set, the moon rose up towards the sky, and when the moonlight touched the ugly flower's petals. He didn't know what to say. He only watched as the flower glowed a bright, white colour and the ugly flower turned beautiful. He quickly recognised the flower it turned to. This flower he had seen before, in the lonely garden a week ago. Now, he didn't know what to say. He was amazed, that something so ugly could turn to something so beautiful.

No one could have guessed it. And he still didn't get it.

"Maybe...one day you'll find out why." He remembered Kaji said to Inuyasha.

He squeezed the flower in his hands as he looked up towards the moon. His last thoughts being, _How could this flower ever suit you?_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The sun had disappeared and the moon had taken over. In the camp, sitting near the fire, Inuyasha took a big bite from his food. He let his eyes wonder to the army of man around the firelight. Some of them have decided to sleep and only a few were left. Far from the camp he could see Tsuko and Miroku playing with the mind of one of his soldiers.

"You know...it won't hurt. It'll just be like doing _it_ with a girl...only a _lot_ more muscled." Miroku would say to one of the soldiers, his eyes blazing with great excitement. "But then, you can't be selfish..."

But before Miroku could finish the sentence, Tsuko pushed Miroku aside. "By the way...don't you miss doing _it_?" Tsuko asked the soldier, who by now had wide eyes. "What my friend was saying about selfishness is that, you got to let us _you know_...do _it_ too..."

Miroku pushed Tsuko away, making Tsuko narrow his eyes at Miroku. "Tsuko didn't mean that...not until you're ready anyway." He continued, his eyes glowing with determination, as he smirked. "And I think you are, don't you?"

The soldier's mouth gaped, as his eyes widened. "R-ready?" He stammered.

Tsuko came face to face with the soldier as he let his breath be felt on the skin of the soldier. "Yeah... I can feel it...my friend can...I think you can." His hands travelled to the soldier's chest. "I mean I definitely am gentle...and you too." The words were said as Tsuko's hands started to travel down and down...

Inuyasha's eyes widened, as he walked towards the scene. "What the fuck is going on here?" He asked, certainly furious. "Look, I didn't bring men here just for you both to convert them to gay arses like you!"

However, even with all the screaming and yelling of Inuyasha's, Tsuko's hands kept on travelling down and down, until finally it was able to reach it's destination. He let out a cry of pure joy as he took something out of the soldier's pocket.

"HA! I got it!" Tsuko said out loud, his voice pure of joy. "Miroku, I finally got it."

Everyone's eyes landed on Tsuko and journeyed to what he grasped in his hands. Inuyasha's eyes widened as a stupid look cross his face. While Miroku smirked and cried happily with Tsuko.

With a wink at Tsuko, "Now we can bath properly!" Miroku said.

"Yeah...I can't believe he had been hiding it all this time."

While both Tsuko and Miroku were happily talking, Inuyasha's face looked dumb. "So, you mean to tell me, that you guys were talking about bathing each other?" He asked, making both Miroku and Tsuko looked towards him with questioned faces.

Tsuko answered first, "Well...yeah." He answered, a little confused by Inuyasha's question. "We couldn't just bath with any other soap though. We needed this great, newly made soap from the heavens." He said with joy, only to glance at the left for now soldier. "And he wouldn't share it with us... I mean we're men but we definitely like to be clean."

Miroku went to grab the soap from Tsuko. "And this soap happens to be just the best!" Then, he stopped and looked towards Inuyasha, his eyes turning confuse. "Yeah, Inuyasha. So, what did you think we were talking about?" He asked, innocently. He watched as Inuyasha's eyes turned guilty and his mouth opened. Miroku smirked, his eyes gleaming with lust. "Oh, no! Why, Inuyasha! I had never thought you to be so...perverted."

A chuckle rose from Tsuko's lips as he whispered, "Heh...I guess we're not alone after all, Miroku."

"But who could have guessed? Our mighty-oh and powerful Prince Inuyasha, gay!"

Tsuko patted Miroku's shoulder. "Life is indeed-"

"Will you two shut up!" Screamed the highly infuriated Inuyasha. "I'm not gay!"

Both Miroku and Tsuko shook their heads. Miroku walked closer to Inuyasha and let his right hand land on Inuyasha's left shoulder. He closed his eyes, his face serious. "Denial is always the first stage. Don't worry, you'll accept it one day..."

Inuyasha's eyes twitched. "I seriously want to murder you both, right now."

"Not your gay friends!" Tsuko said hysterically, pretending to shudder at the idea.

Everyone was busy. Inuyasha protecting his dignity, while Miroku and Tsuko inflicting Inuyasha's ego and some soldiers left to stare at the incredibly ridiculous scene. What everyone had not realised was the form that walked quietly behind them. It was a shape of a woman. - A very beautiful one indeed. And if Inuyasha were not busy with his own business, he would have recognised her quite well.

It was Kagome. She was late. This was her first time in nearly a week of miscalculating the early sunset. And now, she was left in the dark to try to sneak into her tent without being seen as her normal form. She had taken off her boots, carefully taking her steps. She flinched when she had made a little twig crack and felt an emotion known as fear when she thought she heard some soldiers said to Lord Inuyasha that they would sleep now.

Panic. That is what she felt. For all that it was worth, Kagome ran towards the nearest hiding spot she could find. Quickly, she hid behind a small brown tent. There was some light emitting from it, quickly making her aware that there was a person inside.

When she had heard the soldiers slip into there given tents, saying goodnights to their friends, Kagome quickly took a step forward. She had never really known of herself as being clumsy, but it happened all too fast, and now she was in one of the worse situations. With her face looking upwards and her hands now clenched, two problems came to her. She looked dumbly and almost emotionlessly up at the man that stood before her. She had trip because of the now huge clothes, but what was worse: she was caught.

The man obviously had come from the brown tent, for when she turned to look towards it - it was opened. She recognised him a bit. He was one of them - one of who hated her. Obviously, if this innocent girl knew how to swear or curse in anyway - she would have. However, she didn't.

_I am really dead..._ She thought, and felt herself almost sinking to the cold hard ground.

Drunken eyes, open lips and a twisted face looked at her in complete shock. And she could only watch as his mouth drop and gape at her. The obvious sign of his age turned to more wrinkled.

"A woman," stated the soldier and then cleared his throat. "A woman...in here?" He asked, this time at himself, only to turn towards her again. "A beautiful woman." He stated, his tone changing to one like Miroku and Tsuko's. "You must be one so to satisfy the army."

She looked up at him, watching carefully as he bent down, and picked her up harshly. She looked around, carefully observing the place. No one was around. What was he up to? But before she knew, he was dragging her to the tent. However, before she was completely in, she grabbed her sword (completely sheathed) and with all her might, whacked him on the back of his neck.

She watched as the man fell to the floor. For a moment or so, she stood, completely shocked, only to realised that she was still outside. She looked around, her eyes narrowing so to be able to see well. Finally, after a few seconds, she was able to spot her tent. The sight of it made her felt something...good. However, that feeling was soon replaced with a horrible feeling when she saw Lord Inuyasha lazily and slowly making his way towards her tent.

Silently, she crouched down to the floor and covered some of her skin with her black hair, so for others to see her less. _Why is he going in my tent...?_ She asked in her thoughts. _I have not done something wrong...have I_? With that though passing her mind, she quickly heard large thuds of heavy foot steps and soldier's calling for Inuyasha, who instantly turned to look towards the soldier who stopped on front of him.

"One of the soldier's was hit on the head!" One of the soldiers said out loud.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What! Which one?"

"Koya, my lord." Another soldier replied.

With the name being mentioned, Inuyasha's facial expression changed, turning to a dull and indifferent face. "Are you sure that idiot didn't hit himself?"

"No, Lord Inuyasha." The other soldier said. "Actually, we found this." The solider lifted a weapon. A sword still sheathed.

Somewhere around the camp, someone gasped. It sounded low, hardly like a man's voice to Inuyasha's ears. However, he was too focus on other things than to think of something else. He took a fighting position, ready for anyone to come out and attack him. But, after a few seconds passed, no one came.

He turned towards his soldiers and then looked down at the sword. He recognised it.

"That's Kaji's." He stated, annoyed by the fact it was true.

"We figured," said the soldier, who holds it.

"I knew that monster couldn't be trusted!" The other soldier hissed.

But before Inuyasha could believe anything, he had to make sure. He eased himself, took the sword and walked towards Kaji's tent. When he opened, he was not so surprise to find no one. Even in how many thoughts he wanted to believe that Kaji was a good person, he did not have any proof. Who could trust anyone who couldn't be seen at night? _I certainly cannot_. He answered in his thoughts.

"Lord Inuyasha, what are we going to do?" The younger soldier asked. "We now know he's a traitor."

Inuyasha eyed his soldiers, only to sigh a little. "We are not certain. But we certainly cannot trust him like before...so I'll ask him for explanations tomorrow." He looked once more at the empty tent, not really noticing the beautiful flower that was upon the plant of base.

"I had never trusted him." The older one said proudly.

"Me too," the younger one hissed.

"I did." Inuyasha said disappointedly and then started to walk towards his tent.

When Inuyasha's form had disappeared, the younger soldier walked towards the tent. With a smirk on his face, he kicked the flower base. "Ha. That'll tell that monster not to mess with us." He watched in great satisfaction as the beautiful flower was left alone on the cold floor. But he didn't leave it at that. The soldier walked closer to the flowers, and with his right foot, stepped on it, pushing down as he saw the flower's petals die.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inside the house of her family, she had never so much pain. She felt lonely, yes. She felt tired, yes. However, she had never felt this. Something inside her was torn. And she didn't know just how to fix it. She did not get it. How can someone destroy something so beautiful? How can one just trampled on a beautiful helpless flower? But the feeling sent to her at the thought wasn't also good. For now, she felt helpless, much more helpless than the flower.

But that was not all, she was also in a deeper mess. And by all means, she didn't know exactly how to get out of it. She felt as if she had done something wrong...but she had. She had to blame it all on herself. Who else? It was her fault that she didn't get to her tent at the right time.

And right now, even in how many ways she tried to think of going back to her tent, she knows she couldn't. She wanted to go there and help the flower, but not with all those soldiers on watch.

She knew what was left of her choices. And before she knew it, she found herself walking silently back towards the waterfall. When she got there, there was no sign of anyone. She walked towards the waterfall, and watched as the waters drifted. Then, she saw it once again. The pond fairy. But what was the fairy doing here? She wasn't supposed to be here...she was supposed to be back home, wasn't she?

What surprised Kagome however, was that the pond fairy seemed to know exactly what she was feeling, for Kagome could see the fairy was also somehow sad...like her.

Kagome stayed near the waterfall. She couldn't keep her eyes away from the fairy, who stared back at her with gentleness. And before Kagome's eyes closed up, she thought she also saw the pond fairy's eyes also closed and they both fell asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The sunlight hit her skin, as her noise twitch when the undesirable scent that surrounded her body hit her nose. And without opening her eyes, to know or to make sure, she knew that she was back. If she could admit it or say it out loud, she would have said that she felt better now this way.

_Maybe...I'll be able to fix the wrongs from last night..._

However, the thought of having to explain everything made her feel sick. She didn't want to do that. And to admit to herself, she just wanted to remain here and stay near the pond fairy. Being somewhat reminded of the pond fairy, Kagome stood up quickly, and her eyes opened as she looked to her right and down towards at the water. Her eyes were blinded by there reflection of the sun.

Turning to face her left, she met no fairy, but her lord. His usual calm face gave her a re-assured that he will not hurt her in anyway. But panic ran through her bones suddenly when she realised what deeper mess she could now be in.

_Did he watch me transform...?_ She thought, afraid of the answer.

As if he knew what she was thinking, he answered her. "I saw it," said Lord Sesshoumaru and he walked towards her.

Instantly, she stood up, her eyes wide. She couldn't think properly. Her lips moved to say something, but they couldn't move at all. And she just watched, stared as he moved towards her, like a stalker. However, what happened next wasn't what she expected.

Grasped gently by his hands, was the flower, Nightly Radiance. It was in its most ugly form. But he seemed not to mind. He held it out for her to take, only for him to raise an eyebrow at her when she didn't respond. "I have found this here yesterday. This does belong to you, am I right?" He asked, his tone calm.

She looked back and forth, from the flower to his face. And before she noticed it, a little smile was on her face, and she sighed a little. Relief took over her body, as she went to the conclusion that he nothing of her curse. "Thank you," she said. Gently, she took the flower. Happy that she still had something of this flower after all.

"A strange flower you have," he stated.

She looked at him, then at her flower. "I know." She replied, her deep voice scary but kind.

He turned his back towards her, and then started to walk away. "You have many to explain back at the camp. Now, we must haste, since today we shall have harder lessons." He stopped, and added. "Do not forget your boots."

She turned to the side, and saw her boots lying on the rock. - The boots that he had given her. She turned towards him again and watched as he turned his head to the side, letting only the side of his face be shown.

"Its qualities have been found." He said suddenly then turned towards the camp direction and star walked away.

Her monster-like face gave a curious look. However, the flower in her hands sparkled a bit. As if it itself was responding to Lord Sesshoumaru's words. And indeed, it was. The flower, though it was not with it's owner and free spirit when it was able to spend some time in the hands of another. It saw something less cold, something in the Prince that could almost be capable of something that their spirit might need.

However, though it knew this much, it still did not know how it would end. It did not know whether the ending be good or bad. But only one thing it knew and was sure: it will end.

**END OF CH 4 - Nightly Radiance**

**Demon Tenshi:** I am very, very sad about this chapter. I'm not sure if I did a good enough job, you know? I'm scared that everyone will hate it or something...so I'll just shut up now.

**teh one (darksonova)-** Your other name is so hard to remember...I wonder if that's your name...Heh…I'm done with all those other things. Anyway, don't keep changing your name…it's annoying. Oh and with my email…I finally got some hold over it.

**Lil' InuTenshi-** Yeah…Sesshoumaru was nice to give his boots away. I also hate Naraku. But sometimes I like him…I don't know, I'm weird… Thanks for the review.

**Mirei Nochi-** Thanks, well, I continued. Anyway, I'm thankful for your support.

**Deadly Tears-** I hope that I didn't take too long. But I will update sooner now. I am also a reader of many FanFics and do not like waiting, you know?

And as for Naraku? Well, to tell you the truth, I don't exactly know much about him…he is so strange. It's wonderful to know that you like this FF so much that you would review. It brings a glow in my heart. Well, something very deep in my heart.

Miroku and Tsuko are definitely perverted…I like them that way. And I hope that you'd keep reading. Though, I'll definitely understand if you don't continue. I mean I'm not so sure about this chapter, you know? Thank you for giving me a wonderful, lovely, great, long, beautiful review.

**Kimonolover-** Sesshoumaru nice and cold hearted at the same time, eh? Well, I guess you can say that. I'm a little scared that I might have made OOC which I really don't want. Thanks for the review.

**Skitzoflame-** Me too, I like Miroku and Tsuko too. Thanks.

SilverStarWing- Well, what do you think? Do you think its Inu/Kag or Sess/Kag? I think you have a clue… 

**Duzzie-** Me too, I can't wait how they react too…if those things do happen. Thank you for reviewing.

**Kitkatthekandybar-** My heart could cry it would. Very well written? Wow…what a comment! Thank you very much.

**wicca-magick-** Kagome not knowing about love. Yeah, I guess it is kind of sad. But does anyone who hasn't felt it, know it? And, you're so nice. Hardly anyone thinks I'm a great author. Even my "closest" friends go crazy at me… But I'm glad I have your review. Thank you.

**Kagome21-** I updated, finally… Thanks for the review.

**RoxyBunny-** LOL Sesshoumaru is a little nicer 'cause he feels no need to be well, self-cautious around a guy like him of course. And though, Kaji/Kagome is ugly. He shouldn't really car as much. And I actually got the name Kaji from a guy friend, named Kaji. You can hug him! LOL Thanks for the review. I'm sure he'll want a hug.

**Touch Inuyasha and you die-** Thanks, I will.

**BlueMonkey89-** Thank you very much. But I'm not sure if you'll like this chapter…

**Kyoko super girl-** I'm glad that you like it.

**The all mighty powerful Baka-** Thank you.

**Vi3t Babii-** He doesn't have too…you know. Well, there are such things as "problems" in stories. Well, about Kagome's bruises. Well, I was going to say something about that in the future chapters. But it won't harm now. Yes, she does get all the bruises. And as for Sesshoumaru, he's nearly there… Thanks for reviewing!

**Blue Rhapsody3-** I like the idea of this story. And yes, during the night, Kagome is in her true form. She becomes in her normal womanly figures. While at daylight, she becomes a very ugly woman that she looks like a monster – almost. Thank you for the review. Oh and I think you're a great author. I have read some of your stories.

**KellyLuvsInu-** That's nice to hear. And I'm sorry about the curse. It's hard for me to explain. That curse actually came from a legendary story from my country. My mom use to tell me the story all the time... Thanks. 


	5. Problems Solve

**Nightly Radiance**

CH 5: Problems Solve

His eyes twitched as he felt the sunlight hit his skin. Instantly, he felt great strength come to his body, as he remembered parts and bits of last night. He opened one of his eyes revealing sparkly almost silver eyes, and observed his surroundings. He knew instantly that he was inside his tent.

_That woman couldn't be a dream...could she?_ He asked himself, as he sat up, scratching his head, only for his eyes to travel to what he wore.

He was still wearing his armour. Disappointment came to him. The woman from last night was probably just a dream. But he had never met such a beautiful woman. Not even in his dreams. And if she was real, he was disappointed at himself for treating her the way he did. Sure, he wasn't perfect, but he could have treated her better... He shook his head mentally. _There is no use thinking about it now._

After getting himself ready, which took hardly any time, he stood up and walked outside. However, what he didn't expect was to have everyone stare at him. He raised a delicate eyebrow at everyone, only to frown as he saw Lord Inuyasha walked towards him with a frown.

"Are you ok?" His lord asked, though his voice betrayed him. His lord wasn't concern at all.

His nose wrinkled a bit, as he answered groggily. "I'm fine."

"As expected," his young lord mumbled to himself. "Look, I don't know what happened last night, but you better tell the damn truth. Ok, Koya?" Inuyasha snapped at him.

Koya's face contorted. "What...? Sorry 'Prince of Ours', however I don't know what it is you're talking about."

His lord scoffed. "Then tell me, why the hell did we find you last night, lying around on the ground? Hit on the back of the neck? Who did you fucking bully this time? I'm tired of your shit. I don't freaking need another Naraku in this place." The young lord looked to the side, as he gestured towards the soldiers. "These bimbos are enough for me to baby-sit. Don't tell me I'm going to have to baby-sit you as well?"

It was obvious to everyone that his lord, Inuyasha, wasn't in the best mood. Now, including the idiot soldiers from last night, wished that they had never brought the subject of Koya to their lord. Though everyone was slightly frustrated by their lord's antics, no one was more confused than Koya himself. To him, the only obvious conclusion that he could take why Inuyasha was doing this was because Inuyasha hated his guts. To Koya's eyes, his lord was just taking out his fumes.

And before Koya knew it, he blew.

"Shut up." His voice was low and threatening.

Everyone, including Inuyasha, shut his or her mouths. Though Koya wasn't as powerful as Sesshoumaru, he was someone not to be messing with. When this tone came, they knew he was serious. And there was nothing scarier than a serious Koya.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and then narrowed, trying to regain his self-stature in front of his soldier's eyes.

"I have had enough of your fucking rambling, Inuyasha. If you have something against me, then why don't you just fucking come out with it?" His tone was serious and soft, the threat flowing from it. "I have done nothing wrong to you and the only thing I can remember of last night is that woman whore I bumped into." His fist clenched, as his eyes narrowed.

Though Koya was still angry, Inuyasha however had changed his mood. "Woman...?" He asked out loud. His eyes locked with Koya's narrowed ones. "There was a woman in here...?" He asked softly, curious about it himself.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sesshoumaru walked along side Kaji. From the corner of his eyes, he could see the young, short solider try to keep the flower alive. He now knew of its qualities, yet he knew nothing of why it would suit the young solider in anyway, other than ugliness of daylight.

Then, his voice broke the silence. "Tell me, what is the name of that flower."

The boy quickly turned his face towards him. "Um..." The boy paused, as though deciding whether to tell or not. And finally, his voice came, "It's Nightly Radiance."

"Hn," the lord replied. "The name is appropriate. However, in any possible way I try to see, I still cannot see any similarities between the flower and you. Tell me the similarities."

"You don't have to know." The boy answered simply.

The lord's eyes hardened as he locked his eyes with the boy, demanding and scary. "Nonetheless, you will answer."

"One day...maybe."

"Now, soldier." He demanded once again, annoyance and frustration flowing inside him. However, he watched as the soldier walked forward, towards the direction of the now seen camp.

He watched as the boy kept walking, only to look back once more with a gentle smile. Though the boy's hideous face was not a great sight to be seen, somehow a feeling went to him. As though, this smile had been given to him not long ago. His memories do not fail him. The memories tell him that this was the first time he had seen the boy smile at him. But a gut feeling told him something else. He had seen the boy's smile before, or know someone who smiled like this.

"My sister might tell you...if you ever meet her again." The hideous boy answered.

And before Sesshoumaru had the time to ask for more answers, the boy ran towards the camp, leaving Sesshoumaru alone.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She walked in the middle of the crowd, as the army of soldiers glare at her dangerously. Some whispering the names they usually call her.

"Tent Stealer." One would whisper.

"Monster," Another whispered.

"Ugly Shit." Was the worse that was said.

Ahead of her she could see two figures in the middle of the crowd. - Inuyasha and the man from last night. A sort of feeling went past her. She now knew that she was to be face with the consequences of her stupid and clumsiness from last night. It was obvious that Inuyasha wasn't too proud of her disappearance. Now, she didn't know what to say. However, she remained calmed.

_What is the worse that could happen?_ She thought.

She had no doubts that she was already hated and despised. Everyone already thought she was ugly and untrustworthy. She was already rated as "Monster of the Day" every single day. - The worst warrior in the army. And if they would send her back to her family, she would refuse and just remain alone. That's it. If the army did not trust her, then they will send her away like Naraku. Then maybe...she will finally be free.

Then, she was met with him, Inuyasha. Never had she seen him so terribly disappointed. And the look on his face, she thought that might have been the punishment. After all, she read it in books before. How the warrior or soldier felt when he had disappointed his army. Maybe, that is the same feeling that had went through her.

Inuyasha's eyes settled on her form. And Kagome stopped her advances.

"Kaji," Inuyasha started, his voice thick with disappointment. "Explain." That was all he needed to say, as he threw her sword on the ground.

She stared at him and opened her mouth. "Last night..." She managed to start, before being interrupted.

"There is nothing for him to explain Lord Inuyasha." A voice interrupted, quickly taking Kagome's attention from Inuyasha, straight to the man from last night. "It was not his fault." He stated. "Last night, it was not he that I saw, but a woman. I have told you this. Certainly, I should be able to spot the hideous boy if he was near." He ended sneeringly.

"You were day-dreaming Koya!" One of them from the background cried out. "It's the monster! He put some sort of spell so you thought it was a woman!"

"Whoever said that, enough." The man responded. "I know what I saw and I intend of damn sticking with it."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, wondering what it was that made Koya said this. However, he was more than happy to agree with this sudden conclusion. Maybe it was Kaji who had done it. But he would rather not find out. Because for some unknown reason, he felt responsible if Kaji had ever gone mad or insane. Yet, even with the thought, he could not imagine the boy going crazy with anger for he believed the boy gentle. _Especially with flowers..._ He added in a thought.

"Fine then," Inuyasha said dryly. "I'm glad that this stupid little problem is solved." He said, giving Kaji an assuring smile. "Let's forget this-"

"Not quite brother." A voice from behind him interrupted.

Everyone's eyes diverted from their lord's form to Lord Sesshoumaru's form.

The young lord gave his brother a cynical look. "What now, brother?" He asked, frustrated.

Lord Sesshoumaru gracefully walked to the scene, his movements as graceful and as calm as ever. However, everyone could tell that he had something in plan. Something that not everyone was expecting.

"Unlike you, brother, I intend to solve this problem." He calmly stated, as his eyes dropped on the young soldier, Koya, only to travel to Kaji. "It would seem that many of the army does not find you trustworthy, Kaji." He stated, giving a glance at the man, who viciously shook their heads 'YES'. "And since you are the brother of whom I intend to make my mate, I need to proved that they are wrong in their presumptions."

Sesshoumaru's eyes remained on Kaji. However, it was hard form him not to ignore the men's faces.

"That monster has a sister!" A man cried, as if it was the scariest thing.

"He's going to take a mate! A monster's sister for a mate!"

However, from the side of the group, a very recognisable voice manages to be heard on top from everyone's. It was Miroku. "I knew it!" He cried, as if he was a woman scorned with betrayal of his love. "I knew that he had been cheating on me! With Kaji's sister at that!"

"Miroku - shut up." Tsuko said. "Remember, it was really me who he had wanted." He assured Miroku.

"No," Miroku replied quickly. "We had shared a night of great pleasu-"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Fuck up you gay arses!"

Miroku and Tsuko's face turned to a fake and hurt, as they pretended to shudder.

Everyone was shocked by Lord Sesshoumaru's sudden confession , except two people. One (Inuyasha) because he had known the news before and another, (Kagome) because she didn't exactly know what "mate" really means. She had heard of the word, but never really had the chance of trying to find out what it meant. So, for her, it didn't matter.

Lord Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, only to open them. "Let me see what deems fit for such a situation..." He said as if deciding, which others were sure he was not. They were sure he already knew and had a plan. "It will only last for a month. But for now, to gain other's trust in Kaji, he shall share a tent." He watched in curiosity as the boy's face paled. But that was not the whole news. "With Koya." He added, smoothly.

Inuyasha smirked, _Three, two, one..._ He counted mentally.

"What!" Koya's voice broke through the air. Obviously, he hated the idea. Which made Inuyasha's smirked wider.

The older lord narrowed his eyes dangerously at Koya. "You shall do whatever it is that I expect of you. Everyone had been more than curious to where Kaji is at night. Sharing a tent will mean that Kaji, as early as he wants to sleep, will not be bother by doing so. You, Koya, shall sleep whenever Kaji wishes too and will not bother him, but will keep an intent watch."

However, it was not only Koya that was surprised. Kagome had also been taken by the sudden decision. She could not - will not – share a tent with this man. He was one of them, more like the worse of them. Somehow, she could imagine it now: She waking up early in the morning because he decided to kick her on the stomach just as Naraku did before.

She had thought that Lord Sesshoumaru might make things much more easier for her, but she now know she was wrong. He had putted her in a dangerous situation.

"I can't share a tent with him..." She said, unable to stop herself.

Instantly, she got a glare from Koya. "Yeah, hell with him - he'll take up the space..."

Sesshoumaru remained calm, trying to solve the problem with the soldiers. _Surely, Inuyasha should realise how immature his men are._ He thought, frustration in his posture. _But the boy is filled with idiocy._ He added mentally.

"Enough of this. You, Kaji and Koya, shall both do as I say. You shall both reside in Kaji's tent." With that said, Sesshoumaru walked away, knowing his orders will and shall be followed. No one right now, in their right minds would questions him. And no one did.

Koya stared at the hideous boy in distaste. He'd be glad if it was a woman - like the one from last night - whom he'll be sharing a room with. _But no..._ He mocked himself inwardly. _It's him!_ He added, furious inside.

With gritted teeth, "C'mon monster, I'll get my stuff." He informed Kaji. "You're helping me with it."

She watched in curiosity as Koya started to walk towards his tent, mumbling, "Now I'll have to put up with his stinking scent."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A frown was marred on Sesshoumaru's face as he watched the sun began to set. The army today have been training really hard. Still, it would seem that Kaji was really stressed out. Much more stressed out than before. And he had failed to know exactly why. He knew that it was probably linked to his decision this morning, but how can one worry so much on something so little?

From the corner of his eyes, he watched as Kaji, followed by Koya, entered his tent. Somehow, Sesshoumaru knew that his decision was for the best. Not only would this make sure that Kaji is trustworthy but will also build a certain friendship between Koya and Kaji.

Well, for his plans to build properly, he had high hopes. And he was not prepared to lose them.

Footsteps could be heard as they got near. And a few minutes afterwards Sesshoumaru watched, as Inuyasha stood on front of him.

"You happy?" The younger one asked.

"Satisfied."

"You know...if you didn't trust Kaji, you could always have him sent back to his house."

"And disappoint my mate?" He answered dryly.

Inuyasha snorted. "She's not your mate-"

"Yet." Sesshoumaru finished for him.

"You really are a bastard you know that?" Inuyasha asked. "How you suppose to handle a woman with your attitude? - And do you know what's worst? What about if she doesn't want to be your mate?" He asked a smirked placed upon his lips. "Sure, her parents might want too..."

"It does no matter. You tend to forget that in this time and in this world, a woman's wishes and wants does not and should not matter. She cannot refuse, for her parents had not done so for her."

A laughed emitted from Inuyasha's lips. "I think I heard some insecurities in your voice there... Sesshoumaru." He taunted. "You should have really asked her first before her parents."

Sesshoumaru shot a glare at his brother. "It does not matter."

"Whatever... I'm sure you want a trashing mate."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

He watched the hideous boy, Kaji, from the corner of his eyes. Seriously, he had hated the idea of sharing a tent. However, it would seem that his lords are just dying to torture him. But still, he didn't exactly know why he was so mean to this boy.

Never in his life had he judged anyone by mere appearance. But then, that was before Naraku influenced him. Though now, he guessed that now that Naraku was gone, there really was no point in staying like a jerk to the boy. _But he really does stink.._ He thought as he eyed the boy a little longer. Then, his eyes drop on the flower base beside the boy, who was looking outside at the sunset.

"Hey," Koya said suddenly, as he looked over at the flower. "That flower stinks more than you - throw it out."

The boy looked at him and answered wryly, "No."

Annoyed, Koya started to narrow his eyes. "Look, if we're sharing a tent, you have to throw that thing out soon...or I will."

"It won't stink for long," the boy protested. "I promised."

Was he hearing things? Because at that moment, Koya thought he heard a different type of voice. No, it was not the usual annoying tone the boy usually had, but a tone so melodic to his ears. If he even listened deep enough. He thought he had just heard a female tone come out of the boy's lips. - Which was highly impossible - wasn't it?

Finally, what she had dreaded the most was arriving. When she looked outside her tent, she watched as the sun slowly started to come down. The moon was once again rising, getting ready to take over. Quickly, before her companion, Koya, could see her, she placed the large blanket on top of her body. For she could feel the transformation begin. With much effort, she peeked a little to see what was happening to the flower.

The usual pain surrounded her body, as her bones twisted. It was all the same time as the flower's petals begin to radiate a white crystallize colour. The flower's petals closed, then after a few minutes opened with its usual, simple beauty. With the flower's transformation, she transformed completely to her normal form. And from the corner of the tent, she heard a 'wow' slip past from Koya's lips. He had not seen her transform, but the flower's transformation.

"You're right...it doesn't stink anymore." Koya commented as his eye travelled from the flower to Kaji's hidden form. "Hey, are you that sleepy?" He asked, suddenly curious. "I mean everyone knew you slept early, but this is too early."

It would seem to Koya that the boy preferred to ignore him. Not that he really minded, but something about that shape hidden in the blanket had changed. - He could tell. But what could it be? Though his mind was too focused on something else to really care. He was hungry. And it would seem to him, that if he was to take Lord Sesshoumaru's orders seriously, he would have to take Kaji with him - outside.

"C'mon," Koya ordered. "We're going outside."

Only one little response was heard from the hidden form. "Why...?"

Koya raised an elegant eyebrow at the hideous boy's tone. It sounded different. And he was almost desperate to find out why. But before that he answered. "Because I'm hungry. And you have to come with me."

"Not hungry." The boy answered him once again, as if unable to speak fully.

"Don't care - get up."

"You go."

That being the final straw, Koya got on his feets as he took hold of the blanket. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, furious and annoyed. "It's not like..." He pulled it hardly, but the boy kept a tight hold onto it.

"Please, let go." The small, hidden framed of the boy implored.

For a minute or so, Koya and Kaji were like little kids fighting for a peace of clothing. With Kaji covered with the blanket.

Koya pulled harder. "We're eating and that's that!" He barked out. But as if the boy was really scared, Koya watched as the boy's hidden form keeps on trying its best to keep the blanket on. _For Christ's sake, he holds onto that thing like..._ He thought, but couldn't finish it. He had spotted his sword and with a grin, grabbed it with one of his hands and unsheathed it dangerously.

Then, with great satisfaction, he sliced the blanket over Kaji's form with great skills. Though he had not hurt Kaji in anyway, the tent wasn't very big, and the sword's tip managed to cut of another petal from the flower, Nightly Radiance.

A gasped broke through the air. It wasn't loud, but it was somehow scary to hear. Because it wasn't from the hideous boy he thought it would come from, but from a woman,. And with great shock, he was only able to do one thing, that being to raise one of his hands to rub his eyes viciously.

Koya fell back, his eyes wide and his mouth gaped open. Who was before couldn't be true. No - it couldn't. She was just a woman in his dreams...a woman he thought to be a dream. Lots of questions went straight to his mind: Why the hell was she wearing Kaji's uniform and armour? Why was she caring for a simple flower? Why was she standing before him? Where was Kaji? Could she be Kaji? Why was she so beautiful? How could Kaji be a woman? What if Kaji was a woman?

After a minute of staring at the woman on front of him, a sudden answer came to him. And a cold, hard fact came to his mind.

_T-The woman i-is Kaji..._ He shakily thought. "Y-you...K-Kaji." He stammered and watched, as she turned towards him, now aware of him.

It was more than obvious that she was scared. - In fact, she was horrified. She walked a little closer to Koya, the armour she wore too big for her to walk properly in, making her trip and fall to the ground.

With great haste, she looked up at him. _I'm dead..._ She thought, only to close her eyes solemnly.

Koya watched as the beautiful woman closed her eyes, as if she was praying. He listened carefully to his own thoughts. The way she tripped, the way she closed her eyes as if she was about to die from a final blow of the enemy and the way he now knows of who she really is...

The irony of it all...

It was too much to handle: everything...

And before he knew it, his once serious face contorted to a twisted smile and he burst out laughing, whilst hitting the floor with his fist.

**END OF CH 5 - Nightly Radiance**

**Demon Tenshi:** Don't know exactly what to say... In my opinion it is as long as the other chapters. But for me to post this sooner, I needed it not too long. Anyway, I thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter.

**Kimonolover-** Well, I thought that if Sesshoumaru was the first to find out about Kagome's curse, then it was too predictable, you know? I too also feel sorry for Kagome… T-T Thanks for reviewing.

**wicca-magick-** A wonderful, very nice review! I think that Tsuko and Miroku are funny too. Sesshoumaru will know about Kagome's curse, but that'll happen later. Though, I am not intending on making this story go for a long time.

**Vi3t Babii-** Those soldiers are mean…I know. But don't worry, Kagome will get her chance on the goods soon. And Mulan? I have seen the movie! I have also seen the number two. It's so cool. I'm a great fan of it. I love that story. Thank you for the great compliment. It gives me great strength.

**KellyLuvsInu-** Yeah, she was in many troubles. However, those problems are her least. Now, she has to put up with…Koya. Heh…heh… -.- I wish I can eat subway right now… Oooh…maybe I should cook! But I can't… Well, I'll try. Thanks for the review.

Kjinuyasha- To answer you honestly, I don't what will happen next. I know it might seem pathetic of me…but er…I really don't know. Thanks again for reviewing. 

**BlueMonkey89-** LOL, monkeys are cute, I can never be scared of them. Wait… Though, I am kinda scared of chimpanzees… Well, thank you and I'll update soon.

**Paparate-** Night-Blooming Cereus? I don't really know much about flowers… and Nightly Radiance was just a renamed of a flower called: Dama de Noche (not sure o spelling) in the Philippines. It had a great story loves story about it in that country. Anyway, thank you for telling me.

**Touch Inuyasha and you die-** I like responding – no sweat!

**Skitzoflame-** Well, she got out of it fine…I think. Thanks for reviewing.

**InuyashaObsessed101-** LOL You reviewed on each chapter. And you were funny. Yeah, Sesshoumaru isn't as mean in this story. However, he was talking to Kaji (as he thought) not to Kagome. Thank you for reviewing.

**Darkxnova-** I know-I know. But you see, I couldn't help it! Tsuko and Miroku are just soo…hentai-ish. Anyway, what do you think we should do for our history report? Pick already! First you want this, then you want that! Egypt and what! Think! Anyway, thanks for the review…man.

**SilverStarWing-** Err…who knows? Sess/Kag or Inu/Kag? Maybe…both? Nah! Couldn't be – could it? Who knows? The truth? You can't handle the truth. – Ok, I'm just being stupid right now. Thanks for the review.

**alchemistgrl09-** Unique…the words make my heart burned with joy. Thank you very much!

**ChIbI rIn-** I updated…yay. I'm glad to know that you like it.

**Blue Rhapsody3-** You don't have to thank me for reading your stories. They are wonderful – I loved to read them. Though, I really wish you could update soon. But all is wonderful. And I don't mind clearing things up. No sweat at all! Thank you for the wonderful review.

**Sesshieobsessed-** To tell you the truth, I have never seen the movie hunchback of notrdome. But I have heard of it. But then, when I was going to watch it, I saw his face and well I got scared. I felt sorry for him…and also scared that he won't have a happy ending or something because the girl won't fall in love with him. Anyway, thank you.

**Lil' InuTenshi-** I guessed everyone –except her friends- thought she was a bad person. They are just trying to make her look worse. And I'll try to update soon.

**Duzzie-** Thank you for the review and I hope that this chapter answer all of your questions.

**PurityFlower1989-** Thank you the review. And I'm glad you like long chapters.


	6. Cycle of Heaven & Hell

**Nightly Radiance**

CH 6: Cycle of Heaven & Hell

"A curse, huh?" Koya asked as he took in every single detail of what Kaji had tried to explain in the past few hours.

So far, what he knew is that she was "cursed" since she was young. That she remains the hideous creature at daylight while this beautiful woman at night or something... _Whatever that means..._ He thought. Frankly, he tried to listen to the story, but with that face of hers...How was he suppose to listen and not get distracted? No man could do that - certainly not him. He stared at her, admiring every single detail of her face and her...body. Even the way she gestured somehow held elegance.

What man could not get distracted? She was beautiful! Whatever or _whoever_ she was... However, he still could not help but let few chuckles out as he tried to imagine Kaji and this woman living as one person...

"And so I pretended to be a man...and escaped with Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha." Kagome ended, taking a deep breath after her long explanation.

She darted a brief look at Koya, but instantly shut her eyes and stared at her hands. She had never imagined -or thought- that she'd get caught. Now, she just didn't know what to say, do or how to act at all... She didn't know what this guy Koya was like. And if she look back at the past, all she could remember and know of him was that he hated her, teased her and probably wanted her dead. However, she was still shock that he was taking this news quite...easy.

Grimly, she shook her head a little. _I can't live here anymore if he tells._ She thought, horrified about the thought.

Koya stared at the woman on front of him with slight concern. She was nervous, he could tell. Her hands were slightly trembling, her eyes lowered to the ground and her beautiful face was marred with fear. And without reasoning with himself, he decided he would keep this between them. It wasn't like he was doing anything against the army by keeping this between them. _I'll call this a secret between friends..._He thought as he smirked.

"Kaji," he said, seeing her shakily looked up at him. He smiled, raising a delicate eye-brow. "Its not like I'm doing anything wrong...so I'll keep this between us."

Her eyes widened, as her lips opened slightly and a small smile was placed. "Really?" She asked, still shocked and nervous.

"Yeah..." Koya replied coolly, smirking. "However..."

"However...?"

His smirked got wider. "You have to do something for me." He finished, as his hands dropped on hers.

Kagome's smile disappeared as her face paled. "Something...?" She asked, her lips trembling.

"Yeah..." He said replied. "Something."

"What is it?" She asked, curious.

His eyes glinted with mischievousness as he leaned closer to her. "I am a man...Kaji." He whispered against her ears. "And I have many desires." He added smoothly. "And also many wishes..." Underneath his hands, he could feel hers closed. "So...can you guess any of those wishes and desires?" He asked, slightly rubbing her hands.

No woman needed anymore "signs" as to what Koya really meant. Like any man, in need of woman, he would not mind sharing his bed with this particular beautiful woman if he could. So, why shouldn't he try at least? _Its not like she can murder me or something..._ He thought sarcastically, excitement overtaking him. "Can you guess, Kaji?" He asked smoothly.

He leaned back a bit, as he smiled at her. Her face was confused, curious and unknowing. And he was suddenly reminded of what she had said before. "I stayed in that room since I was born before Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha came." Suddenly, he realised: She knew nothing... Not if that was true.

Then, before he could state his "wishes" clearly, she smiled at him.

"I know..." She answered, happy for being able to guess. "You want me to-"

He smiled. _She does know what I want._ He thought, sure of himself.

"-Wash your armour, clean this tent and -what else?- shine your sword...?" She concluded as she smiled at him. For her, these answers are what a soldier or warrior would want done for him. Though, she didn't really have much time to do all these for him, she guessed that she had to from now on. After all, she got caught.

Koya gaped at her. He was right and she knew nothing. Nothing of what he really wanted. He watched as her innocent face stared at him with a slight smile because she had "guessed his wishes" and he couldn't help but feel...guilty. He had realised something. Like the flower, Nightly radiance, this woman was innocent and was more like a girl. She knew nothing of "what to do", let alone of "what women do" in this time and age.

She continued to stare at him, her eyes glistening with gentle kindness he knew not many held. "I will repay you for keeping my secret. So I will wash your sword, clean your armour and clean this tent." She said assumingly.

His shoulder's slumped, as he shook his head, refusing. "You don't have to do that." He watched as her face contorted to confusedness. "Just don't worry about it." He said, knowing he'll regret these words in the future. Many men would have taken her for granted at this time, but he just...couldn't. "I'll keep your secret. And you don't have to worry about a thing, Kaji."

However, he didn't have time to regret his words. She smiled at him. It was the most beautiful and gentle smile he had ever seen on a woman's face. And he knew this for he had seen many before he joined the army. She was different. And now, he knew that. As he stared at her, he watched as she frowned a bit, and looked at him seriously.

"I thank you," she said. "And I wish for you to know my real name." She added, seriously. "Please do not use it in front of others, but you may address me as Kagome when we are alone."

"Kagome...huh?" He asked, raising a delicate eyebrow. Suddenly, he heard a slight rumble from her stomach. "Well, you better eat." He said, smirking, as he watched her looked down at her stomach. "That means you're hungry, if you don't know that too..."

"We can't go outside..."

"Yes we can." He said firmly.

"Umm..."

Koya stood up, and gestured for her to do the same. "We're eating and that's that."

When she didn't stand up, he grabbed her hand, making her stand up. Instantly, he tried to remind himself that she was just...a girl. _Well, not really but...I need to._ He thought, trying to think straight. He led her outside, but making sure no one saw him or her. He sighed in relief as he saw that everyone was fast asleep. The only people who are probably awake by now are Miroku and Tsuko, who are on duty for guarding tonight. However, Koya knew that those two would be doing something else.

He cringed his nose. _Like bathing...each other._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In the middle of the night, a little far away from the army tents, two voices could be heard and some splashes of water. The moonlight was the only light the two forms had to help them see the night.

"Tsuko, I told you already, get out of the water!" A voice whispered huskily.

Surrounded by water, Tsuko stood up with his proud naked form as he frowned at his friend. "Must we leave so early, my love?" He asked sarcastically, a smirked place upon his lips. "I mean, didn't you enjoy out little bath...? Together...?"

Miroku gave a grin. "Of course I did." He gestured for Tsuko to move. "However, parting from bathing is such sweet sorrow, that it must happen...again and again. Anyway, if we can, I would like to see how the others are coping." He said as he gave another one of his 'I know you know what I know' look.

Instantly, Tsuko was out of the water, and got his armour on. When he finished, putting on the last layer, he looked over his shoulder, giving Miroku a wide smirk.

"Let's visit our friends, Kaji and Koya."

"They sure wouldn't have gotten along with each other by now..." Miroku stated.

Tsuko nodded his head with a fake frown. "Tsk, tsk. Look at you, always up to your tricks. Why not be more like me? A straight guy with a straight mind." He looked up at Miroku, and smiled.

"Let's play."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kagome stared at the fire as she tried to remain calm. She was outside - at night! With Koya and she wasn't in her curse form...at all. She wondered how come Koya doesn't seem to mind sitting next to him now. Actually, it almost seemed as though he wanted her to sit next to him.

"So, Kagome...is it?" Koya asked as he took a bite off his food. He could only watched as Kagome or Kaji nodded. "I guess I'll call you Kagome at night." He confirmed, as he looked over to her food and saw that it still hadn't been touch. "Aren't you hungry?"

Her head snapped up to look at him. "No, I am hungry..."

Koya frowned. "But you're nervous." He watched as she nodded her head slightly and he sighed. "Look, you don't have to worry about a thing - I'll take care of you." He could only watched as she smiled at him. "Whatever... It's not like I have a choice."

"But you do..."

"Whatever!" He replied instantly. "I'm going to take care of you. Remember, Lord Sesshoumaru said I should watch over what you do."

"Why is that again...?" She asked more to herself than to him.

He took another bite off his food. "Hmpn... I don't really get it. It was obvious that he doesn't trust you. But I guess he wanted to, since he wants to marry your sister or whatever..."

Kagome swallowed something thick in her throat as she tried to comprehend on what Koya said. "He doesn't trust me..." She said softly, her voice almost undetectable to the ears.

However, her words were heard by Koya and suddenly he wanted to hit himself. She sounded so sad because of those words. But how could that be? Kaji was able to stand still without caring even if words such as "ugly shit" and "tent stealer" were said to him. And she was supposed to be Kaji. She wasn't supposed to be as sensitive as she is now. But, she was.

And without thinking...

"Don't worry about that arrogant lord," he said dismissing his words. "He needs to trust you. Or else, its his lost with your sister." The response he wanted wasn't what he got. He could only watch as she stood up her hair covering her eyes.

"He still doesn't trust me."

He looked up at her, wondering why she was so concerned. "What's up with you? What's wrong?"

"I... I don't have a sister." She replied hoarsely. "It was me, who he saw."

Koya's eyes widened as he took in the information. If what she said was true, then she had the right to be concerned. Lord Sesshoumaru was formidable. And what he wanted he got. If Lord Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome and got no one, the consequences could only be very fatal for the Higurashi family.

"He wants to marry..." Koya whispered, unable to finish the speech.

He didn't want to hear it. Not from his own lips, not from anyone's. He shook his head as he thought things over. Somehow, he was now in this messy situation and somehow, he wanted to help Kagome out off it. He didn't care or bother to find out why. He will help her.

However, before Koya could think of an idea, he heard footsteps and in less than a minute, he grabbed Kagome, drowned out the fire and spotted the intruders, while hiding Kagome behind him. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted Miroku and Tsuko snickering around Kagome's tent, which for now was also his tent.

Quietly, with direct orders, he told Kagome to hide herself and watch out for any more intruders. And in hardly no time, he stood behind Miroku and Tsuko, both still distracted with whatever they were doing. He watched and stood there quietly, wanting to now why they were near his and Kagome's tent.

"Heh, look there's no light inside the tent..." Miroku said smoothly with a hint of perverse in his voice.

Tsuko smiled as he took out his knife, and the moonlight's reflection could be seen on it. He gave it to Miroku who smiled back.

"You're not thinking of what I'm thinking..."

The taller, much muscular guy smiled. "I am." He replied, his smile getting wider.

"You bad, bad boy." He whispered huskily, and without any second to waste, he cut a whole on the tent. And after a couple of minutes, Miroku peeked to see what's inside. "It's too dark." He wined.

"Can you hear moans...?" Tsuko asked quietly, a bit excited.

"No...not really."

"Can you hear clothes being moved...?"

"Well, yeah." Miroku answered, his voice much more perverted. "I can hear some metallic sounds being move too."

Tsuko gasped, "Oh god, I can't believe that they can be so inventive." He whispered to Miroku's ears.

Miroku frowned, "Yeah, but I still can't see anything." He looked at Tsuko, who pushed him away from the whole, so he could see.

"Let me see," Tsuko insisted as he peeked in the whole. "My eyes have always been better than yours." Peeking from the whole, Tsuko could see some clothes, a flower base and some armour. Other than that, no one was inside.

"I can hear the same metallic sound Tsuko. What do you see?" Miroku asked from behind him.

"No one."

Miroku froze. "Then...where does that metallic sound come...?" He wasn't able to finish the sentence, for now, he could feel a presence behind them. Someone had been watching them. And Miroku and Tsuko could only guess whom.

Tsuko turned around swiftly as he was faced with a frowning Koya with his sword unsheathed and clenched in his hands.

"Tell me, what the hell were you two thinking...thinking...that...that..." Koya sounded out off breaths and Tsuko and Miroku could only guess why.

Koya was the type of person who had a pretty bad temper. They already knew that if anyone, or anything, ever messed up with Koya they would only get hurt. He was the type of guy that could be angered easily and also the type of guy that could be easily amused. However, right now, he was in danger zone of anger.

"Heh...heh...heh..." Miroku breathed out and paused. "Heh..." He added, unsure of what to say.

Tsuko was always the braver one when it came to awkward situations. "Well, we...were...following. - Yeah! Following Lord Sesshoumaru's orders!" He said, his voice regaining its stature. "Look, we weren't really...you know..."

"Yeah," Miroku added much more confidently. "We were just following Lord Sesshoumaru's orders." He insisted. "We weren't here because we thought you and Kaji are gay and were havin-"

Tsuko's hand flew up to Miroku's lips. "Of course not! Well, we better take our leave..." With that said, he grabbed Miroku and started to walk away. However, before both men could leave, one hand landed on one of their shoulders.

"Not so fast."

Soon enough, in the calm night, manly screams, bones being broken and sword being used were heard throughout the night.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Two weeks since that night, Miroku and Tsuko never did again paid any visit to Kaji and Koya's tent. However, old habits die-hard. They still could not help but bath together and peek into other people in the armies' tent, keeping in mind to be extremely careful.

In the past few weeks, she and Koya had been great friends. Now, as she stood here by the waterfalls, she knew much more about the world. Thanks to her friend Koya. She had never imagined that things could turn out this way. Maybe a few weeks ago, she thought of leaving this place, but now, she liked it. Though some warriors still found her disgusting, most of them have gotten use to her.

Koya was still the only one who knew about her being a girl, and she was glad or that now. She could still remember the many times he saved her from the others finding about her secret. Sometimes, when she is bathing, he would near by watching for anyone who would come near.

His words, she could remember them.

"Remember, I'll protect you."

Never in her life had anyone said those words to her without being her relative. But he was her friend. She remembered the flower Nightly Radiance and took it out of her pocket.

Seeing it now, she felt much more joy come to her body. It seemed as though, the flower, was getting much more beautiful on daylight. She wondered why. But maybe she was just seeing things for even at daylight, Nightly Radiance had always been beautiful to her eyes.

Behind Kagome, stood Koya as he stared at her. Even on daylight, after seeing the beauty at night, he couldn't help but think of her as a girl. The girl he had gotten to know. Now, as he stood behind her, she seemed to have changed. Even at daylight, she looked beautiful to his eyes.

Over the past few weeks, he had tried his best to teach her how to fight. Also, those lessons included with him teaching her more about the world and her surroundings. He was surprised by how many things she didn't know. He wondered what it would be like to be like her, not knowing much about something and discovering it. It was just that, it was so easy to impress her.

He looked up towards the sun, narrowing his eyes as he remembered a distant memory.

"Koya," he remembered her whispered as she looked over at the waterfalls nearby where she sat. She was at her normal form that night, without the curse overpowering her beauty.

He looked to the side, as he gave he a nod. "Yeah?" He asked. Without a word, he watched as she leaned forward towards the waterfall.

"See that woman over there." She whispered, letting her hands swiftly touch the water.

Not knowing of what she was talking about, Koya crawled towards her, as he looked over to what was pointing at. "What woman?" He asked, seeing his and her beautiful reflection on the water. It surprised him that though he wasn't the most hideous of men, compare to her he was nothing.

Her hands pointed towards her reflection. "That woman." She said firmly. "She's a pond fairy, isn't she?" She asked, happy with her own answer. "She's so beautiful. But look, your a pond fairy too...Koya." She suddenly added, surprised and dazed by the sudden image on the water.

Unable to control himself, Koya started to laugh. "A pond fairy!" He said out loud, between laughs.

"What's wrong...?" She asked, seriously.

After a couple of minutes of laughing, Koya was stopped because of the seriousness held by her radiant face. _She's serious._ He thought, reminding himself that she was, after all, new to this world. He stared at her wonderingly, his silver eyes reflecting his amazement. And after a minute had past, a smile was placed on his lips. "Nothing." He said simply.

She looked at him with confusedness, only for her to look back at the reflection. "That woman, she always gives me great calm. I don't know if she's beautiful to people's eyes - but I think she is. And to tell you the truth, I really, really like her. She's the first woman I ever laid my eyes on, other than my mother."

That night, from what he could remember, he listened as she explained to him how she got out of her family house. Also, he was amazed by the fact that, one of the reasons she left the house for was to see more beauty like the 'pond fairy'. When he thought about it, the 'pond fairy', which was actually her reflection, was all the beauty, she needed to see. And it was true, for he thought of her beautiful.

"So, she is a pond fairy?" She asked, after all her explanations.

It wasn't as though he was lying to her. Because at that night, he just couldn't just tell her the truth after knowing her story. It was like trashing a little girl's dream. And he wasn't one to do that.

"It depends," he said. "That woman can be a fairy if you know her story. However, to your eyes, she should be whoever you want her to be." He watched as she gave him a curious look. "To me, she's a friend. And I also think she's beautiful." He added, smirking.

Sad how the weeks could go by so quickly and he now stood behind her, knowing that he'll never tell her the truth about the pond fairy. It was up to her to find out. This is one of the reasons she was here for anyway.

"Kaji, c'mon." He said suddenly. "We better get back to the camp, before those bastards make up some bullshit about both of us not wanting to participate in all the fighting." He said firmly as he watched her turned around and smiled up at him.

Though she was in her full cursed form, he couldn't help but thought of her smile as gentle. For unlike others, he could see the real person behind it, who was really smiling.

"But you'll just beat them up." She said, her voice thick because of her cursed body. "So they won't do that..."

A smirked replaced his frown. "Hey, I can't keep beating people up for you...you know."

"Yes you can."

He frowned. "Whatever... I'm sure you want Lord Sesshoumaru getting mad at us, or Miroku and Tsuko going crazy and making up some disgusting stories of why we took so long."

Kagome chuckled. "So, you're going to help me, right?"

"With learning your fighting skills, yeah..." He said, a sarcastic look on his face. "I mean, sure I like to waste _my time_ with you, instead of getting a few new moves from Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You know you do." She said happily. "That's what friends are for..."

"You're using me."

"No!" She replied instantly. "You don't have to..."

"I will."

"You don't have to..."

"I will."

"But..."

"I WILL!"

"Ok..."

Koya sighed. "I was just joking with the 'you're using me' stuff. You know that I would never again think of you like that."

"I know..."

"Then we better go or else..." He frowned.

"You'll fight for me." She finished.

"Whatever..."

Koya and Kagome walked away from the waterfalls, both into too much in their conversations that they had failed to notice the figure that was lurking behind the bushes. Dark, red eyes watched them in amusement and anger. He could not believe that the monster had actually gained one of his supporters' great friendships.

He would not and could not allow this. Somehow, he would find a way to get rid of that monster and get himself back in the team. However, to do that, he needed to sacrifice things, even if it means his own friends in the army.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha looked over at his army of men. It was a wonder how a few weeks could turn them to these powerfully armed men. A few weeks ago, he would have quitted in a second. Now, he knew that he should have never doubted Sesshoumaru's lesson plans. But he would die before admitting that to his brother. His eyes watched his army until they were caught by the two people who were trying to help each other: Kaji and Koya.

It was a wonder how the two got to be friends so easily. Maybe it was just the fact that once you get to know Kaji, you get to know how harmless he is. - So harmless that you could mistake his attitude for that of a woman. However, now, Kaji wasn't the most harmless man in the army. He had observed him and he knew that Kaji was getting better.

He could still remember that pacific time when one of Naraku's followers went up to Kaji and started a fight. Inuyasha could still remember every bit of it...

"Monster, why don't you just leave, no one wants you here." Inuyasha could remember the way the soldier declared on front of the army as he stood on front of Kaji.

At that time, everyone was eating, and was too busy munching up their food. However, those few words got everyone's attention. Miroku and Tsuko looked towards the man and Kaji, who sat on the ground.

Kaji didn't say a word but merely looked up at the man. But because of Kaji's newfound friend, the man was instantly punched on the face.

"You fucking leave Kago- Kaji alone. Or else, you face me." Koya said, as he stood over the man on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The soldier asked furiously. "A few days ago you hated the shit out of that monster, now look at you, protecting that thing like he's your..." He wasn't able to finish for Koya had punched him again, knocking him unconscious.

"He's in trouble now..." One of the soldiers whispered happily.

A chuckle rose from another's lips. "Definitely." Another soldier replied.

But what everyone didn't expect was for Lord Sesshoumaru next move. Everyone watched in wonder as he stood up, walked towards the thrashed body, grabbed the soldier by the collar and gracefully threw him towards the buckets of water nearby, knocking some conscious in of him. "If Koya had not done the beating - I would have. Everyone shall, from now on, keep their opinions to themselves." Lord Sesshoumaru stated firmly and smoothly.

A bunch of gulps could be heard from the men of the army. A few whispers were said as Sesshoumaru walked towards Koya and Kaji. And in a minute a smooth and blurred punch was laid on Koya's face. "However, you should let Kaji fight for himself. Remember this as a lesson." Sesshoumaru's eyes laid on Kaji, as he frowned at him. "Remind him," he said to Kaji.

The tension surrounded the group of men. But from the side of the group, the men could not help but hear the whispers of Miroku and Tsuko. Like little kids they were.

"Yeah, Koya whipped us up pretty bad two nights ago. Don't you think we should tell Lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked, frowning and nodding at Tsuko.

Tsuko nodded his head furiously. "Uh huh...we should." He replied, his eyes narrowed and serious.

However, before Tsuko and Miroku could make their way towards Sesshoumaru, they were stopped by Koya's glare. Both coward instantly, giving fake laughs. Though many of the men in the army did not get 'it', Inuyasha was able to comprehend as he smirked.

_At last some beating for the two gays..._ He thought sadistically. But he shouldn't get distracted by now. He needed to get this tension away from the group. "Oi, Sesshoumaru!" He yelled, getting his older brother's attention. "Don't freaking beat up all my men. Leave some for war!"

The flash back of the memory made Inuyasha wondered how they were able to get from then to now. But he guessed that he should thank Sesshoumaru for that as well. However, all the thanks shouldn't only be left to Sesshoumaru, but also to Kaji. If Kaji hadn't been here, those situations would have never occurred and those past problems would have never been solved. His army would still be as it was before. _Like crap,_ he thought bluntly.

He observed Koya and Kaji from the corner of his eyes only for them to get caught by Sesshoumaru's golden ones.

"What?" He asked, angered by his brother's stare.

"I am right." He answered simply.

"Hmpn..." Inuyasha shot back, as he looked over at Kaji and Koya once again. "I really do have to thank those two...not you." He turned to look towards Sesshoumaru, his eyes serious and observant. "Something has changed..." He said suddenly, knowing that Sesshoumaru should have noticed it before. "Kaji, he's becoming to be a great fighter and also...he's not as hideous as he was before."

He could only watched as his older brother looked towards him. "I agree, he resembles his sister in more ways than personality."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In the middle of the training field, very late in the afternoon, Kagome stared at Lord Sesshoumaru as he demonstrated some new moves for the army to learn. She wanted to train harder, but she could feel her body ache with some sort of pain. She didn't know what it was, but it was bothering. Also, unlike before, when she was in her cursed form, she felt much more stronger, but for some reason, now, she felt weak.

It would seem to her that her body was becoming much more fragile as the week passes. But that couldn't happen, could it? She had many bruises, but she should be able to handle them, right? It was just that...many of those soldiers in the books, she have read in her room, were able to handle many bruises. So, why shouldn't she?

"You ok?" Koya asked beside her.

She nodded, not wanting to worry him. "Yeah..."

Instantly, he frowned. "You're not. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying," said Kagome, a little worried. "Today is such a hot day, don't you think?" She asked, trying to change the subject. It seemed to have worked, because Koya sighed and nodded at her.

"You can say that again." He muttered.

Kagome nodded. "Today is such a hot..."

He frowned, "Don't say it again..."

"But you said..."

He gave another sigh as he looked at Kagome. "Kaji, just watch Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome nodded, wondering what it was that she did wrong. But her mind was taken away from it straight away, when she saw the moves that Lord Sesshoumaru was giving out to the people.

To her, those moves looked a lot more graceful than what the army men usually do. Those moves were done more like a dance. He was graceful, and also deadly. She looked around, observing the army of men. She could tell that Lord Sesshoumaru amazed them, for some of their lips were gaped open.

However, from the other side of the crowd, Kagome could see Miroku and Tsuko. They both had strange smiles on their faces. Instantly, she didn't want to find out what they were again up to. She knew that if they did anything wrong, Lord Sesshoumaru was not one to forgive easily. And lately, she was becoming much more influenced by them.

"Kaji," a deep, smooth voice broke through the air. "Come here."

The voice broke her observation of everyone as she look up to where it came from. It was Lord Sesshoumaru, staring at her, and demanding her to fight him.

Koya's eyes widened. He watched as Lord Sesshoumaru gestured for Kagome to stand on front of him as he got onto fighting stance. The information of what Lord Sesshoumaru wanted of Kagome broke through Koya's mind. He couldn't let Lord Sesshoumaru fight her. _She's a girl..._ He thought drastically. _It's...not fair_.

His voice could be heard by everyone, as he decided instantly on what he was about to do. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he swallowed something thick in his throat, as he secretly told himself to be careful. "Fight me."

Sesshoumaru took a step towards Koya. "I asked Kaji - not you, Koya."

"He's weak - fight me!" Koya insisted.

"No," was the final answer from Sesshoumaru. His eyes narrowed, as he looked towards Kaji. "You, boy, shall fight me."

He didn't give any warning, but just attacked, giving Kagome so little of time to block. Their swords met as Kagome tried her best to keep her balance. She wasn't going to give up. Just like those books she had read in her room. She won't give up. This knowledge gave her the strength to keep blocking every single blow Sesshoumaru struck at her.

"Fight," he barked at Kaji.

Though Lord Sesshoumaru might have not shown it in anyway possible for others to see, he was surprised by the boy's moves. The boy had learned fast, from what he could tell. It would seem that the boy had listened to every lesson he had taught the army. And to say the least, Sesshoumaru was glad.

Nearly the whole army of men watched in total amazement. However Miroku, Tsuko and Lord Inuyasha smirked at the scene. It wasn't too hard for them to believe that Kaji could gain skills in only three weeks of training. It was obvious to Inuyasha's eyes that his brother was actually trying to teach Kaji some moves in the past few weeks. His brother didn't treat Kaji like all the other army men. And for this, Inuyasha was glad.

Koya's mouth was gaped open. If he knew that she could fight like this, then he would have allowed her to fend herself from the last few insulters. Then, by at least a bit, he would not have as much bruises as he did now.

However, as time past, Lord Sesshoumaru's attacks on Kagome seemed to have become much more deadlier and Koya fret for her life. Because of his concern for her life, he had failed to realize was that the sun was setting and that in only a few minutes the sun would let the moon take over. Only when he felt no sunlight on his skin did he noticed, and by god, he panicked.

Without thinking right, "Kagome!" He yelled.

Distracted, Kagome turned to look towards Koya. Because of this, Lord Sesshoumaru was able to land a fist on her left cheek, and she fell back by the undetected force.

With all his speed, Koya ran towards Kagome, grabbed some sort of clothing and covered her with it.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, as he watched Kaji fell back. From what his mind could comprehend, the boy glowed. However, he wasn't able to observed the boy for more details, for at that instant, he was pushed by Koya as a piece of clothing landed on Kaji's form, hiding the boy from his vision.

Everything happened way too fast for anyone to comprehend quite well. The army men's eyes were narrowed to the point of curiosity and suspicion. While Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Tsuko were much more to shock.

"What the fuck...?" Inuyasha muttered as he stood up instantly.

Miroku and Tsuko also did the same, as they stalked towards Koya. "What happened?" Miroku asked, for once, serious.

"Where did that light come from?" Tsuko asked.

Koya looked towards Lord Sesshoumaru, who had narrowed his eyes. _If Kagome gets caught...I'm in big trouble. And she also._ He thought, knowing that Lord Sesshoumaru's eye were already demanding for answers. Behind him, he could feel Kagome's presence. She was covered with that cloth that he wrapped around her.

"Explain," Inuyasha demanded. "Kaji, stand up." He said, as he gave Koya a look for him to move.

She stayed hidden inside the large piece clothing. She couldn't let anyone see her right now. Or else... _I won't be able to stay here any longer._ After that certain thought passing her mind, she stood up instantly, still covered by the clothing.

"Remove that clothing and come here." She heard Lord Sesshoumaru ordered.

"No," she replied with a fake manly voice.

"Explain." She heard him ordered softly but with threats sipping out of his words.

She peeked a little out of the clothing, letting her eyes be the only thing they could see as she tried to walk towards the crowd. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, but I really need to go." She said, as she gave a looked at Koya, who had his teeth gritted. She gulped, as she continued to talk. "I...I need to..." She paused, shocked by what her mind told her to say so to get out of this situation.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inside the tent, Kagome looked at the Koya, who was still laughing and was nearly out of breath. She still could not get over to what she had said a couple of hours ago. Still, she couldn't believe it. She had given the men in the army, who hates her, another name for them to call her.

"I can't believe it!" Koya said out loud between laughs. "I...I never thought!" He said again. "Kagome...you're hilarious!"

She didn't look at him, but merely stared at her hands. "Me too," she said simply. "I could have thought of a better way out."

Another burst of laughs left Koya's lips. "Instead you gave the answer that you needed to..." He laughed again.

"But it is normal, men do need to..." She said lowly, trying to gain some dignity. "Don't they...?" She asked, more to herself than to Koya.

Koya kept on laughing. Seriously, he had never imagined that 'innocent Kagome' could be so...perverted. Surely, who to blame was not entirely her, but also Miroku and Tsuko. Their influence on Kagome in the past few weeks was probably why she said those words. Frankly, those two have been the worse perverts in the world. And sure, he knew that she was desperate to stay in the army, but he had never thought that she'd go so far as to disgust Lord Sesshoumaru.

If you look back at what had happened and you did not know she was a girl or that she was lying, you'd be very disgusted. What she had said on front of the army was something that was private and personal to men. Surely, no one, in his or her right mind, could or would go so far as to tell other men that they need to "pleasure" themselves, so to get out of an awkward situation.

"I'm dead..." She whispered, shuddering at the thought of seeing Lord Sesshoumaru again.

More burst of laughs left Koya's lips. "No, you're not." He said, while laughing. "You just need to..."

However, he stopped laughing, as he felt a sudden presence outside the tent.

"Who is it?" Koya asked, seriously.

"It's Tsuko," the voice answered. "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes to see Kaji near the waterfall in a couple of hours." With that said, Tsuko left.

Kagome could only stare at Koya. "I can't see him in this form."

He nodded. "I know." However, it was only after a couple of minutes did he smiled at her. "I have an idea." He said as he paused seriously. "I'll go to him and say that you are still pleasuring yourself..."

Her eyes widened. "Koya!"

"What...?" He asked, a smirk on his lips.

Her face turned serious. "I guess it might work..."

Koya's smirked got wider. "Good thing you're not a guy. 'Cause I'll probably be running away from you if you said that." With that he stood up, heading for the exit and only looking over his shoulder once. "Let me handle this."

**END OF CH 6 - Nightly Radiance**

**Demon Tenshi:** Well, I made this chapter longer, so then I can update my other (longer) stories. I am sorry for not updating for a while; it's just that I had many exams last week. Anyway, hope that this chapter wasn't boring. It moved on pretty fast, so I did some flash backs. I hope that they don't confuse you.

Thank you for the reviews. I cherished each review one very much.

**Blue Rhapsody3-** Sesshoumaru joking? Don't think so. He's serious – very serious. And I guess you are right, he is in for a big -huge- surprised. Also, I totally agree with you on school. I hate it, I couldn't update sooner than I wanted to because of it. Oh, well, I guess I did now…so yeah. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kimonolover-** I was planning on making it Naraku, but then again I figured that if I did…the story will tend to go longer. Well, Kagome won't be able to know more about the world as she does now with Koya. With Koya, the plot will move on a lot faster. Kuya in my country means "big brother", but I made it Koya since didn't want it to be obvious. But yeah, it's manly enough in my opinion. But I guess not yours. Thanks for the review.

**Vi3t Babii-** Sesshoumaru will find out, don't worry. I mean what the hell is the story good for if Sesshoumaru doesn't find out, eh? Well, thanks for reviewing.

**Kjinuyasha-** Thanks! Hope ya liked this one too.

**Kagome21-** Heh…Thanks for the extra long review. So there, I updated. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hanasaki Rikku-** I tried to update as soon as possible and here it is! It is long enough – in my opinion. Well, enjoy! Thanks.

**Skitzoflame-** Agree. Yeah, I liked the ending of the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Touch Inuyasha and you die-** Were you surprise? I mean I thought you expected Koya to be evil to Kagome… Hehehe…Well, he's not. It was just first impressions but he's ok now. Thanks for reviewing.

**Duzzie-** You guess right! Koya does turn out to be a very nice guy. And as for the next person who finds out the secret, I don't know yet… Silly me. Well, thanks for the review.

**Sexylucifer-** Hope you read this chapter! Thanks.

**PSM-chan-** Hey there girl. And as for the errors, I don't think I'll have enough time to fix them. -.- So I guess people just have to get use to my very bad spelling and grammar! LOL And after this chapter, would you really think of this story as "short". Well, it only got a few chapters to go…so I guess so. But yeah! Oh, the Filo Fest was a drag…but good FOOD! Byebye, and thanks for reviewing, my wonderful friend.

**alchemistgrl09-** I wonder if you'll want more after this chapter? Thanks for the wonderful review.

**Hermonine-** I didn't of the last chapter as a cliff-hanger really. Thanks for the review.

**wicca-magick-** Yeah, it is funny how he burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru harsh and fair? Well, I guess he would be a to a guy. But to a girl…don't think so. And as for this story, I intend on typing a few more chapters and that's it. It's a short story. Aww…you're so sweet. Thank you for the very nice review.

KellyLuvsInu- Well, here are the results from the last chapter. Thanks for the review. 

**Darkxnova-** Whatever… You know as much as I do that it takes time for me to come up with ideas. And I guess I couldn't finish this story in this month. How sad… Oh well, I'll finish it THIS month and then go to A Twisted Fairy Tale. Well, see you around friend.

**babi3 kitsun388-** No, I am not one of those people who don't update for a month. I can't do that for I know the feeling of having to wait, So don't get sad. Thanks for reviewing.

DeathIsntTheEnd- Touching…? I guess it can be. Anyway, he burst out laughing because well, Kaji (a.k.a. monster) is the "beautiful woman". And thanks for review. 

**Endless Despair-** I'm glad to know that you like my story. I hope that you can keep reading. Well, thank you for the review.

**Chaya-** Genuis? Looks around Me? Nu-uh… I'm only 15 and the flower 'Dama de Noche' is from the Philippines. My told me the myth behind why it's smell and petals colour changes at night and day. There is an episode of it in the Philippines about it. Though, it is very different from mine.

It's ok if you ask questions, I like people who ask questions, and it shows that they want to learn more. And my talents are just probably on making up the story, but nothing on my English. I suck. So I am no god. However, I appreciate the wonderful review.

**Alonefreehearted-** Those compliments can warm anyone's hearts. Its great to know others opinion of my story and yours is highly accepted. Thank you very much.

**BlueMonkey89-** LOL Well, as long that it is monkeys and penguins that are taking over – I'm fine with it! They'll definitely make the world cuter. Blue monkeys especially. And thank you for the review.

**Deadly Tears-** Thanks for reviewing. As you can see, Koya turned out to be a nice guy with a bad temper is all. It was nice to know your opinions, thanks.

**Divine Heart-** You really think its original? Well, I really do hope so, 'cause I wanted all my FFs to be different, ya know? Anyway, thank you for reviewing.

**Me-** Thank you for the great review. I'm glad to find that you like it very much.

**Eternityoftears-** Great job with the review. It is great that you like the way I made Kagome in this story. She's still the same Kagome, only with minor glitches. Thanks for the review.

**Bent-not-Broken-** Glad that you liked it. Thanks.

**storywriter10791-** Well, here ya go, I updated. I promise to update sooner, its just because of my school work. So please accept my deepest apology. Thanks for reviewing.

**Ms Lu-Lu-** Why? What's wrong with your other name? I will read your story. ('cause I am a kind friend) Nah! I just know it will be great – especially in grammar. Well, see ya!


	7. Consequences of Fraudulence

**Nightly Radiance**

CH 7: Consequences of Fraudulence

He stared at the blooming flower on the green grass near the crystallised waterfall. Somehow, the flower, Nightly Radiance was able to grow here. Was it Kaji's doing? The truth of the matter was it didn't matter at all. For an unknown reason, he found this flower intriguing, radiant and different from the rest.

Those simple thoughts reminded him of his future mate. What was her name? Kagome. He could never forget, for soon in less than a month she would be his. However, why he was here near this waterfall was not because he wanted to think things through. He was waiting for someone and that someone wasn't the person he waited for. And he didn't bother to turn around to know who it would be.

"I did not ask for you, Koya. I simply asked for Kaji." He stated, a little annoyed by the disturbance of the boy's friend.

Behind him, stood Koya who let the edge of his lips curl up. "Kaji couldn't make it, you know..." He paused, emphasizing the words that escaped his lips clearly. "...He's still pleasuring himself."

His Lord stood still, his eyes still focused upon the flower Kaji had planted near the waterfall. From what Koya could remember, she planted it there so to "set it free" or something along those lines. He didn't really get her point, other than; it probably had something to do with her curse. _Freak of nature..._ He thought suddenly. It almost seemed as if the right had gone wrong and the wrong had gone right.

Koya was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Lord Sesshoumaru speak. "Bring Kaji here." His lord ordered clearly.

"Even if he's still pleasuring himself?" Koya asked, containing the large amount of laughs that wanted to come out. _That's sure to get him…_ He thought assumingly.

"It is normal amongst men, is it not?"

Koya's jaws drop, his eyes widened as he stared at Lord Sesshoumaru. That was the answer, which drove Koya's mind to complete confusedness. Was this really Lord Sesshoumaru? No, he must be joking. He must be.

However, before Koya could make sure. "Whether or not he persist - I do not care. Bring him here."

His mind panicked, he had to get Kagome out of this situation. "What do you want from Kaji? I'll tell him, Lord Sesshoumaru. I already told him to not tell others when he is in need of release. So, what need more to be said?" The words were said in a hurry, but they were understood.

It was one of those times when Koya didn't know what to do. He just stood there, aware of only a few things and unaware of the rest. What was on Lord Sesshoumaru's mind? What was he thinking? Why was he so damn quiet? And why was he so damn interested in seeing Kagome tonight?

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Lord Sesshoumaru's steady body kneeled down beside a flower. "Do you know of this flower?" Lord Sesshoumaru asked as he looked over his shoulder at Koya.

Instantly, Koya nodded his head.

"Then, you know of its form at day?"

Once again, Koya nodded his head.

Koya could only watch as Lord Sesshoumaru stood up again, this time, facing him. "Your punishment is over. You may sleep in your own tent. Surely, you will take this chance to get away from someone like the boy." His lord said smoothly, presuming things that Koya knew had to be answered with a 'yes'. Otherwise, suspicious presumptions or most likely, _disturbing statements_ would be made.

"You are dismissed."

Koya didn't bother to stay any longer near the waterfall, he just went straight back to the tent, wanting to speak to Kagome. He entered the tent with sigh as his eyes travelled to look everywhere around. From the side, he could see that Kagome had fallen asleep. _I'll tell her about the news tomorrow._ He thought as he walked towards his side of the tent.

However, before he was able to reach his side of the tent, the presence of someone he knew from before stopped him. Instantly, he turned towards the exit, and quietly crept outside. His footsteps were soundless, his sheathed sword clenched in his hands and his eyes narrowed so to see well in the dark night.

He stood in the middle of the training grounds, looking from side to side. He knew he felt that presence, he could make no mistake about it. As the minute passed, he started to doubt himself. However, in the dark of the night, two red eyes shone brightly, as the figure he was expecting to see appeared right on front of him.

"Nice to see you are well, Koya." The man on front of him said smoothly with a smile.

Grimly Koya tried not allow himself to think of had past between Naraku and Kagome. Both of them were his comrades now. He couldn't just do what he had done before, and that was to think badly of Kagome.

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered typically, but still in a wonder why his friend was here.

"That's it?" Naraku asked smiling, as he walked towards Koya with soundless steps. "I thought that you'd be more...curious to why I am here."

Koya stared at Naraku straight forward. "Why are you here?" He asked, this time letting his curiosity get the best of him.

Naraku return the stare, his smile turning into a frown. "I was never supposed to leave. You know as much as I do, how much I am needed in this poor excuse for an army. Tell me, why was I pushed out of the army, Koya? Why is my tent not available for me to sleep in? And why are the loyalty of my past friends now questionable?"

Immediately, Koya's reaction was a flinch as Naraku said those words. He wasn't expecting it like this. But then again, what was he expecting? It certainly wasn't for Naraku to hug him goodnight and tell him that he enjoyed watching him befriended the "monster". But also, he couldn't just forget about old friends, could he?

The truth was, Koya knew that Naraku was still around the camp. It was almost impossible to imagine Naraku not trying to take any revenge against someone who had done something wrong against him. However, things had changed and his relationship to the suppose "monster" had changed. If he could recall anything, specially his feelings towards Kagome, then he might even now admit that he love her.

When Koya didn't speak, or made a sound, Naraku narrowed his eyes. "You know exactly why I am here."

"He's now my friend..." Koya answered firmly as if trying to tell a point in that one sentence.

"Ha, friend!" Naraku all but spat. "A monster is now your friend." He taunted.

"You were wrong in your past presumptions, Naraku." Koya insisted. "Kaji is anything but a monster." He took a breath, trying to calm himself down. After another breath Koya looked towards Naraku with solemn eyes. "If you wish to get back in the army, then you have the right to ask Lord Sesshoumaru to allow you, but I will take no part in participating in any of your plans against Kag-ji. In fact, I'll protect Kaji if I have to." With that said, Koya turned around, "Goodnight." He ended, walking back towards his tent.

A smile graced Naraku's lips. "Exactly what I thought."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was dawn when Kagome woke up and at first she didn't know what had woken her. Then she heard it again, the sounds of army men talking, whispering loudly, Lord Sesshoumaru with his direct commands to wake everyone up and Lord Inuyasha throwing curse language at his men. For a little while, she simply neglected the thought of getting up, until she heard footsteps closing near her tent.

Instantly, her eyes widened as her hands travelled to her face to check it. The feel of the rough skin made her calm down. Good, she was in her curse form. However, when her hands got lower, she soon recognised that she was not properly dressed. Also, the footsteps were getting louder. And with great haste, she stood up and put her armour on.

It was only moments before Miroku opened the tent exit.

"Good morning," he said with his casual smirk. However, his face turned serious soon afterwards. "You should get up. Inuyasha is under stress with the threats from last night."

Her eyes furrowed. "What?"

Miroku fully slipped in the tent, eyeing her with great curiosity as he sat down where Koya usually sat on. That's when Kagome noticed that Koya was not here. It was strange, for she was usually the first one to get up, then Koya. But she guessed that he was probably hungry and went out to eat. Which was still a little strange, for he would usually wait for her, or bring her some food.

"I never noticed how much like a girl you sound like." Miroku said typically, giving the boy a pat on the head, which he noticed had much more hair than before. It was also longer and was now up to the boy's shoulder. Also Miroku noticed that the boy's shoulder had grown less thicker with muscle but now much more delicate. He was never one to not notice.

Kagome only gave him a look, which he responded with a smile as he sighed. "One day, if you keep changing, you might start looking like an actual person." A mischievous glint in eyes was shown for a few seconds. "Then..." He said seductively, "You can have a bath with us."

"Bath?"

"Yes," he replied. "With me and Tsuko." He gave a wicked smile. "Also, don't tell Lord Sesshoumaru when you need "pleasuring" - tell me. And a hint, don't tell that to others 'cause I'm telling you - they were embarrassed about it. Only real men can accept that fact of our life, and be so out with it."

Before she could reply, she could only watched as he stood up and looked towards the exit, his smile changing to a frown. It was louder now outside, she noticed. More whispers and voices could be heard. She felt Miroku's hands grabbed hers, as he dragged her towards the exit.

"C'mon, there something that you should know."

When they finally arrived outside, the first thing Kagome noticed was that everyone was awake very early. Also, that everyone was worried, angered by something or suspicious of something. Miroku dragged her towards the middle of the surrounding men. She could feel most of the men's eyes on her. Without another thought, she pulled her hand away from his.

"What's wrong?" She asked, feeling like she was missing something.

His eyes looked towards her. "I was ordered by Lord Sesshoumaru to fetch you. Now go to him."

"Tell me, what's wrong?" She asked again.

"Just go." With that, Miroku gave her a slight push towards the certain direction.

Hesitantly, she nodded and walked towards the middle, towards Lord Sesshoumaru's tent. The stare of many soldiers made her feel somewhat awkward. But she did not considered them or the words they were calling her as she counted the insults mentally.

_One..._ "Tent Stealer." A voice whispered.

"Monster," another said. _Two. _

A whisper came, but she heard it. "Ugly Shit." _Three_.

The truth was, she was expecting for something worse. Inside her head, she was actually almost daring them to comment on what happened yesterday. But gladly, they didn't. Maybe they were embarrassed about it; after all, Miroku said they were. _Maybe..._

Her footsteps stopped as she looked towards Lord Inuyasha who had a frown on his face. Standing beside him was Lord Sesshoumaru's towering form. From what she could observe, he wasn't in the best mood. To her, he almost seemed tired.

She watched as he took a step towards a table, on it, she could see a letter. She could only watch as he grabbed it, and gave it to her. She stared at him and saw him nod, silently suggesting for her to read it.

Her eyes examined the letter as her mind tried to coherent some words in deep kanji.

_Lord Inuyasha, _

_As you should have noticed, one of your soldiers is missing in your army. Take this only as a warning. We have taken him under our hostage. If you wish to see him live, then that is completely up to you. _

_I, Lord Sojiro, invite your army to participate in a battle near the Mito province between the Western border and Southern border, a week from now._

_However, unlike other battles that you have faced before, this is different. Our hostage would live if you take my advice that you bring less than one hundred men. If you bring more than this number, then you will only find the head of the hostage._

_Regards,_

_-Lord Sojiro _

She didn't know which part of her body felt worse. The headache she got after reading the letter or the unknown felling she felt smashing inside her. She had tried her best not to think of who would be under the hostage of the other army, but she had an idea. However, she wanted to make sure and got the assurance when she saw the look Lord Sesshoumaru gave her. His eyes were intense, darkened by some sort of conflict in which he was most likely fighting inside his head.

Hesitantly, "We have to..." she started, but ended whispering it as she saw the look on Lord Inuyasha's face.

Without another second to past, after she saw the look on his face, his hand smashed the table near Lord Sesshoumaru. "Fuck those cheaters!" He screamed his annoyance, while the rest of the army men moved back from his rage. "I should have known!"

From the side of the army, Miroku moved closer to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, we have to do what we must do." He said firmly.

"What's that?" Kagome immediately asked, panicked in her voice.

Miroku's eyes landed on the boy, Kaji. "We can't risk the whole army for one..." He didn't bother to finish his sentence, for the look on the boy's face with complete shock stopped him.

Everything was quiet for a while; she even noticed that the men in the army didn't bother to tease her on anything. But, she didn't want this silence, for it could only mean one thing. Even if she didn't have the knowledge that most likely everyone in the army held, she knew exactly what he or she was thinking.

She argued inside her head. They couldn't! _Why?_ Because, though the army knew it was a trap, she knew that at least Lord Inuyasha would have some honour as to not let even one of his army men die because of their weakness. But then again, one person for the lives of one hundred people (including Inuyasha's) wasn't a good thing either.

A feeling inside her twisted. She didn't know what it was, but she had enough to know that it won't go away until she do what she had to do. She didn't look at anyone, only remain to stare at the ground as her hands clenched tightly.

"I-I will fight." She murmured, her voice slightly trembling.

Instantly, Miroku turned to look towards the boy, his eyes wide with shock. "You're crazy. You want us to do what they want us to do!" He asked, infuriated. "It'll be the end of our lives, they know that they can't beat us if they attacked us here, that's exactly why they want to lure us there."

Miroku could only watch as the boy look towards him with infuriated eyes. The red eyes the boy had was frightening, and if the boy before was called a monster, then everyone had the right to call him a monster now. To everyone, he must look like the most horrifying thing in the world. Yet, deep in those eyes, he could only see remorse, regret and deep loyalty.

"Kaji," Tsuko started, his voice now serious and understanding at the same time. "You don't know what you're saying. Trust us, we have been in many battles. Doing this is like sacrificing our lives."

"Isn't that why we are here?" She asked quietly to herself.

While the conversation was taking place, Sesshoumaru watched the boy with curious eyes. Somehow, this boy reminded him of the flower, Nightly Radiance, more than ever. But, why was that? _Both radiates a certain glow of kindness._ He thought. _Foolish kindness._ He added.

Though he was disgusted by the other army's plans, he knew that it was not his decision to go or not. It was Inuyasha's. It was his army, his men and his responsible. But if it was his responsible, then he would not go. He was never one to sacrifice everything for one.

"K-koya had always protected me." He heard Kaji whispered. "And it's time that I...protect him."

"Foolish words," Sesshoumaru said as an offhand remark.

Inuyasha stood up straight, as he sent a glare towards Sesshoumaru. "Shut up,"

"Y-you don't understand, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kaji murmured.

"I understand clearly, boy." Sesshoumaru replied smoothly. "You are simply letting your emotions get the best of you. It shows that you have learnt nothing much in my lessons."

"No, maybe not at all." The boy replied almost instantly. "If abandoning others was what you taught in your lessons, then I learnt nothing at all. Maybe, I actually misunderstood you." Kaji said, this time not caring if he was raising his voice. "While you were teaching, I thought you were trying to also teach us how to work with each other. I was wrong then. The truth is, Koya taught me more things than you could ever teach me in a lifetime."

All the men in the army moved back, surprised by what the little monster said to the now very intimidating Lord Sesshoumaru. Though their Lord remained to stand still, always seeming calm, they knew better than to insult him, especially not in front of everyone.

"And what you suppose we do, boy?" Sesshoumaru questioned Kaji. "Leave and get killed?" He mocked. "You see life as a throw away for nothing."

"Maybe its time that I teach you something, Lord Sesshoumaru." The boy replied quickly. "How did you become a warrior? A warrior, in many stories, was described as honourable, powerful, intelligent and most of all, full of courage. Out of all of them, I only see three that qualifies for you."

"And the missing one would be?" He asked, this time his usual calm face held a frown and his eyes narrowed.

"You have no courage." Kagome stated simply, almost bluntly. "No courage in yourself, for the army or for anything at all. You fill you head with facts and only results. Another reason why you will never find out why that flower, Nightly Radiance, suits me in anyway."

She didn't know what possessed her to talk the way she did with Lord Sesshoumaru. She felt another unknown feeling fill her body as she said those words. She didn't know what it was, but it told her that, how could she do this when he was the one who helped her out of her cage? But then again, how could she not?

Inuyasha stared at the scene. Truth was, he didn't know which was scarier: The boy Kaji or his older brother. It would seem that maybe his brother did lack courage for his army, however, Kaji had enough for everyone. Also, Inuyasha did not fail to realise that Kaji's monster features added to his benefits. Right now, the boy somehow resembles a monster who had lost his mind.

"Kaji, that's enough." Inuyasha said simply. "Thanks," he said as he smiled at her. "I thought that I had to make the decision by myself."

Inuyasha watched as the young, strange warrior tilted his head to the side, the anger that had possessed him a while ago disappearing from his features. "Huh?"

"As the leader of this army, I can't let those bastard do this and get away with it. There is no use going crazy about it though, shortie." He said as he neared her, an amused smile on his lips. "Don't worry, we're heading to save Koya." He frowned whilst he drew out his sword and aimed its tip towards her, making her duck with shock as her eyes the sword's destination.

Every soldier on its way ducked, until it finally slammed a tree with a thud. Beside where the sword stabbed the tree, stood a familiar form. Red eyes, long wavy hair and a masculine form stood smirking before them. Inuyasha cringe his nose.

"Naraku," he whispered. "What the fucks are you doing here?" He asked, obviously not pleased.

Naraku's smirked got wider as he saw some of his past friends smile at him, while some coward from him. "I thought I'd be more welcome." He said smoothly.

"You're not." Inuyasha stated.

"Cruel words, Lord Inuyasha. And here I was, thinking that I should help you with your current problem."

The lord's eyes widened. "Fuck, no! You're the one who was probably responsible for it!"

"Believe it or not - I'm not." Naraku replied, drawing closer towards Inuyasha, while giving Kaji a slight narrowing of his eyes. "For the last few weeks, I have been keeping an intent watch on the army. I knew of what the other army had planned, for I had sneaked around their territory for a while. I found out their plans, their strategies and their weakness."

"So...?" Inuyasha pressed on.

"Miko province is not very far away, and as you already know, there is one clear way to get there. This way is where the enemy expects you to show up. But, I have found another way. It will be much tougher to get there and we'll have to walk on foot."

Inuyasha snorted. "Right... Like I'll fall for your tricks, Naraku."

"It's not a trick."

"Whatever," retorted the young lord.

Naraku walked closer to Inuyasha. "I am doing this because I remain loyal to this army and to my friend, Koya. Unlike other people," he paused, giving one glare at Kaji, "I do not wish to see this army's downfall come too soon."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nearly the whole day had past, the plans to destroy the other army were still not settled. It would seem to Inuyasha that even though Sesshoumaru was the one who insisted that he give Naraku a chance, his brother was still no fool to let anything go wrong.

In less than an hour the sun would set and they will all have to sleep early so to get an early start tomorrow morning. At least that much was decided, Inuyasha fretted darkly. In truth, he had hated the idea of letting Naraku lead a part of his army anywhere. _Just think what the sleaze ball could do…_ He thought to himself.

"Inuyasha shall arrive at the Mito province, using the clear way with a portion of the army." Sesshoumaru's voice snapped Inuyasha back to the real world as he glared at his brother, only for it to be ignored. "You shall be accompanied by Miroku."

"That's it?" Inuyasha asked furiously. "Are you trying to get me killed!"

"No,"

"Fuck you! This is my army - not yours!"

His brother ignored him and he could only watch as Sesshoumaru's eyes searched the large tent for a while and lazily drop on Kaji's form. "I will accompany Naraku and you, boy, will accompany me with the rest of the defence army, using Naraku's other way."

The hideous boy nodded his head hesitantly, which made Sesshoumaru question his words before. "Scared?" He asked, his voice though calm held an undeniable insult to it.

The boy's eyes widened. "No," he retorted. "I was just thinking that maybe I should accompany Lord Inuyasha instead."

"Your presence will alert them. We have enough problems as it is."

"This way I can help Koya, I promise to hide..."

"Enough," Sesshoumaru ordered grimly. "Now, everyone take your rest." With that said and done, Lord Sesshoumaru made his way out of the tent, followed by Naraku.

Kagome looked at the ground, annoyed at her self. She knew that Lord Sesshoumaru probably disliked her more than ever now. It sent a distasteful and also unknown feeling through her as she thoughts things through. First he couldn't trust her because of her accident, second she disgusted him with her "reason" to leave and now, she knew that he must want to kill her for insulting him on front of everyone, when he helped her escape her prison.

Beside her she could feel someone's hand land on her shoulder. "Sesshoumaru is a bastard to everyone." Inuyasha said, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "He's just mad that you got the best of him this morning, it'll wear off - don't worry. I'm his half brother - I should know. This is his way of...sulking. But then again, he usually punches me or does an extreme amount of body pain... Wonder why he didn't do it to you...?"

From behind came a laugh, which made her eyes wonder to the direction it came from. She could only watch as both Miroku and Tsuko walk towards them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...sulking?" Tsuko asked, his voice a little perplexed as he gave a smile at Miroku. "You know what this means, right?" He asked Miroku, winking.

Miroku started to cough, while trying to get some words out. "Not on front of the person who's still in denial." He said, coughing the words out, but making them clearly heard by Inuyasha. When he was finished he cleared his throat and smiled at Inuyasha innocently. "Why there, hello Inuyasha." He said cheerfully.

Instantly, Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger at Miroku. "You people are sick..." He accused, angered by the "innocent" attempt of Miroku. "Sesshoumaru is not gay and so am I-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru's gay!" Tsuko shouted out loud, making Inuyasha's eye balls nearly roll out of his eyes, while Kaji's mouth gaped open. "I never knew..." Tsuko mused, seeing Inuyasha's expression. "Oh god, I have to tell this to everyone." He grabbed Miroku's hands as his eyes started to sparkle with unyielding joy. "Oh, Miroku, we must celebrate."

He stood frozen, his eyes now twitching with unbearable disbelief. Now, he seriously wanted to murder these two where they stood, as they made "plans" of what they call "future bathing sessions". What was worse was that he thought he heard his and Sesshoumaru's name mentioned in these "future-bathing sessions".

After a couple of seconds, he couldn't take it any longer. In less than a second, Tsuko and Miroku had to dodge a sharp knife that was thrown towards them by an infuriated Inuyasha. "Lord Inuyasha..." Miroku started shakily, this time giving a fake smile as he looked towards his lord. "We didn't mean..."

"Yes you did."

"Not at all..." Miroku denied.

"Well," Tsuko started. "We better get going you know...early morning...early...start." With that, both Miroku and Tsuko ran towards the exit, both accusing the other that it "his fault".

Kagome's eyes followed where Miroku and Tsuko ran off to, only to go back to Inuyasha's form. She had been watching the scene and though she wanted to smile, she just couldn't.

"Don't hang around those gay arses, Kaji." Inuyasha warned her. "I'm warning you, they are a very bad influence." He said seriously only for him to smirk at her. "But I guess that the damage had already been done, eh?"

"What?"

"Pleasuring yourself...?"

Unlike Koya, as Kagome remembered, Inuyasha didn't burst into laughter but laid a punched on the side of her shoulder. The punch had actually hurt, she noticed.

"Idiot," he said as he walked out of the tent. "Get some beauty sleep," he said, disappearing outside.

She took in a deep breath and ever so lightly whispered, "I am an idiot. Don't worry, I'll save you."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In the middle of the night, inside the main camp, Sesshoumaru stared at the now blooming flower on the rough ground with little grass. This flower was far more impressing than he thought, for in less than a day, the little seed he collected from the same flower near the waterfalls had grown here fully.

_In less than a day..._ He repeated in his mind.

Was this even supposed to be possible? He knew that many flowers could grow quickly and soon become pests, but would this flower also become a pest in the future? In truth, he hoped not. However, there was always the possibility. Though it may be beautiful at night, it was still ugly at day. So for those people who would see it on day, they would simply judge it straight away and simply...squash it, when they had yet to see its real beauty.

As he thought about it now, maybe this is why he had never seen it anywhere before. That was before he came to the Higurashi residence. Maybe people in the past have killed so many of them that they only grow where they are wanted.

_Still, I find no similarities._ He thought, now once again thinking of the boy, Kaji.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Simple! _Tsuko mocked inwardly as he gripped the big stones and tried his best to climb up. _I'm dying, and this is simple!_ He complained, his eyes narrowed as he turned his head to look behind him towards Kaji who was struggling more than he is. _Yeah, a way to a simple death is what this is!_ He thought as he tried to reach another boulder of rocks.

It was the middle of day and not only were the rest of the army tired, hungry and frustrated, they were also all finding it difficult to climb up the "simple" pathway of rocks, as Lord Sesshoumaru put it. Tsuko instantly looked towards Lord Sesshoumaru's way. When he found no one, he looked up, knowing automatically where he would be.

_At the end._ He thought cynically, and found himself right when he looked up, seeing Lord Sesshoumaru sitting on one of the higher rocks, observing his sword.

Apparently, he was only three quarters there, Kaji half way and the rest of the army, not even close. Of course, Naraku was already at he top with Lord Sesshoumaru. But when he turned around, he saw Kaji, still trying his best to climb up, while most of the other army men had taken their not-given rest.

"Shortie, you can do it." Tsuko encouraged, a little amazed by the determination on the ugly boy's face. "Hey, I know that it's not simple."

The boy nodded at him, his hands trying to grab another large rock to hold onto.

"Good," he complimented, knowing that the boy deserved it.

In truth, he admired the boy's skills. For if could recall, he had been in the army for years, the boy had only been with them for a month or so. If Kaji could learn that fast, then he didn't doubt that Kaji would become a great warrior in the future. In fact, Tsuko even had the idea that Kaji might even get better than Lord Sesshoumaru if he keeps training.

After a nearly a whole half an hour, he was finally able to reach the top, followed by Kaji a few minutes afterwards. Tsuko, once on the very top, let his body fall to the ground.

"I'm exhausted," he complained. "And now - I stink!" He said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "We better find some good hot springs or some water when we camp."

"Save your ramblings," came the harsh voice of Lord Sesshoumaru. "It would seem that Inuyasha's army is in a far worse shape that I had comprehend."

Tsuko looked towards Lord Sesshoumaru giving him a cynical look. "Right..."

"I didn't think it was that hard." The boy, Kaji, said simply.

Instantly, Tsuko looked towards Kaji, giving him the 'are you mad' look. "I think you should rethink that Kaji." Tsuko hissed at him.

"No," the boy said defiantly, though Tsuko could tell he was lying. "I didn't find it hard at all."

"Hn," came Lord Sesshoumaru's simple reply to that statement.

Tsuko didn't even have to guess what was going to happen - he knew it already. _You got yourself into that mess - not me._ He thought as he heard the drop of large objects on the ground.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if you carry everyone's swords for the whole day." Lord Sesshoumaru's voice held no room for arguments.

All around Tsuko could hear the laughs and chuckles of the other men in the army as they dropped their swords to the ground for Kaji to pick up. Mentally, Tsuko shook his head, feeling a little sorry for the boy. And because of this, when Kaji went up to him, gesturing for him to give him his sword, Tsuko shook his head no.

"You have enough to carry," said Tsuko, giving the boy another pat on the head with a sympathetic look on his face before he walking off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

To Kagome's dismay she heard another demand from Lord Sesshoumaru for the army to move on faster, or else, he would make them walk at night. The threat did more to Kagome than she could imagine, with strength that was hidden in her before, she walked as fast as she could, the hundreds of swords she carried not making her job easy.

_It's my fault,_ she thought as she took in another breath, trying to walk without collapsing with the incredible weight she carried. Though she wasn't making it easy for herself, she thought through about it anyway.

A few hours ago, she had said the words; 'I didn't find it hard at all.' Because she felt defensive of something. She didn't exactly know what it was, but whatever it was she felt, she wanted to protect something; she just didn't know what exactly she wanted to protect. Whatever it was, it sure wasn't helping her now.

After what seemed almost like an eternity, Kagome heard the orders Lord Sesshoumaru gave the army. Though she couldn't be as focused as before, she heard him order to everyone that they will stop now. She shook he head mentally as she looked around, only for her eyes to get caught by the sun. Between the feeling of tiredness and hungriness, it took a little more time than before for the thought to hit her head that the sun was setting. And fast!

When she looked around, she could see that most of the army were already preparing to settle down on the hard ground and get ready to eat. Grimly, she decided that not eating for tonight was better than getting caught, so with a fluid motion, she dropped all the other men's sword and left to find somewhere to sit alone that no one will find her at.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Abruptly Sesshoumaru stopped walking, frowning as he spotted the small form of a person covered in a blanket sitting nearby the river. Without guessing, he knew who would be in it. It was already obvious to him that the boy did not want to be seen at night by everyone.

His frowned deepened. He would not admit to anyone, but he knew that what the boy had said to him before had bruised his pride in more ways than one. Since he could remember, no one had ever insulted or tried to in anyway possible.

"Sorry," he heard the boy whispered, his voice somewhat smoother than usual.

"If you need forgiveness in anyway, it is not best that you give your apologies to a river." He confirmed, taking calm steps towards the boy.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he watch the boy pull the blankets around him tighter, as though he was trying to hide something. For now, Sesshoumaru guessed, he would let the boy hide his appearance from him. It was not like he had needed to see it anyway. Surely, such hideous form of facade is not compelling for his eyes to lay on.

"M-my sister, is she...really going to become your mate?" The boy asked, his voice nervous and somewhat wavering.

He frowned, knowing that nothing could really stop his current arrangement to the boy's sister. Including to that, he didn't have to answer the boy's question, but without really knowing, he answered, "Yes."

"I'm sorry," the boy started. "Yesterday, I didn't mean to sound the way I did."

"You did."

"I know, but I'm sorry for it anyway." He heard the boy apologised.

Sesshoumaru must admit the boy did have courage. _Foolish courage,_ he thought. Also, the boy radiated a mysterious aura around him, which had managed to rouse his curiosity towards the boy.

Then again, all these thoughts for just _one boy_ was also unnerving Lord Sesshoumaru. It almost seemed to him that not only was the boy able to curious he; but the boy also now played a part in most of his thoughts. At first, he thought that this was just because the boy was the brother of his future, much-needed-soon, mate. However, the more he used this particular reason, the more he found it unreasonable to use.

Before, when he met the boy, he felt nothing but the need to protect his future mate's brother. Soon afterwards, from afar, he felt a pull towards to pity the boy from his isolation from everyone. Then, soon enough, he was able to virtually appreciate the boy's determination to learn how to fight. After that, he learnt to consider the boy as respectful and soon, he felt the mysterious aura the boy radiated around him. The same mysterious aura his chosen future mate had given him when they met.

It was intimidating for Sesshoumaru more than ever now. For if he actually thought about it, the thoughts, the emotions and the integument this boy gave him was something that he wanted from his future mate. - NOT from some hideous boy.

A memory flashed through his mind as he stood still calmly.

"You know, Sesshoumaru, I thought that you'd be more disgusted by Kaji than that for admitting his need like that."

He looked to his brother calmly. "It's a private matter."

"And something that should never be mentioned out loud." Inuyasha continued.

"It does not matter,"

"Hmm... I must admit, you are more tolerant to Kaji than anyone I have ever known." His brother had suggested. "Maybe Tsuko and Miroku are getting to you..."

"Opinions like that will get you sooner to the end of your life, Inuyasha."

"Feh," he younger brother snorted. "Hope I'm not right."

_Indeed, Inuyasha._ Sesshoumaru thought as he remembered that one pacific statement of Inuyasha.

A lord was suppose to remain honourable, taking a sudden interest to one of his men would be something that he, Lord Sesshoumaru, refused to do. He decided grimly, leaving the boy, Kaji, alone.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Back in the main camp, inside Kagome's tent, the flower, Nightly Radiance bloomed. This flower knew that Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't know of Kaji's "real" identity or that Kaji was actually a woman. Added to that, Nightly was able to see things others cannot. And right now, it was seeing a future that could be made. That was, if things would go its way.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Days past like it was nothing, the army men who travelled with Lord Inuyasha camped and would arrive tomorrow at there destination at mid afternoon. If Naraku's presumptions were right, the army that was with Lord Sesshoumaru should arrive at the Mito Province in at least an hour earlier than that. They would then use that hour to prepare and rest, whilst they situated themselves on the higher grounds, so to not be seen by the enemy.

Of course, all this was his plan. He couldn't let himself be seen by the other army, for then they would totally dispose of him. In the past month, he had been the one compromising with them, telling little details about the defence army of the Western lands and the one who captured them a hostage.

He looked around, letting his eyes travel from Lord Sesshoumaru's form to Tsuko's. However, he did not fail to notice the ugly, hideous form that walked amongst them. Kaji. As he thought about it now, he decided that it was not the best time to get rid of him now. His calculations told him to leave the boy alone for he would attack him in the middle of the battle. Adding to that, he knew that the other army was well prepared, so what are the chances of the boy not dying there?

"Naraku," said Lord Sesshoumaru, his eyes as threatening and intimidating as usual. "If this plan of yours fails...you will die."

A force smile replaced the frown on Naraku's face as he returned Lord Sesshoumaru's stare. "Is that a threat?"

"A mere consequence, Naraku." Lord Sesshoumaru replied smoothly.

Now it was Naraku's turn to smirk, as he watch Lord Sesshoumaru continue walking. This is the reason exactly why he could not murder the hideous boy. It was because the boy, Kaji, is under the protection of that arrogant bastard.

_Then I guess they shall both die._

He knew that if he leaves now, no one would notice. Everyone in the army already knew where the army were headed, so there would be no problem for him to leave.

Back to the army of hundreds men, Kagome walked amongst the other men, not noticing at all of Naraku's retreating form. Beside her was Tsuko who she had noticed, had been giving her a weird look as if she was different. And somehow, it bothered her, making her looked towards him with a questioning look on her face.

"What?" Kagome asked seriously as she gave him a glare.

He seemed shocked at first, but that was completely erased as he started to talk. "I don't know. It's just that, it bothers me that you're not scared to get there."

"Huh?" Kagome questioned. "Get where?"

"To your death." He answered almost bluntly. "Who knows if we are going to survive? Those cheaters are so desperate with winning that they'll go so low. I know that you're worried about Koya, but you should think about your own life first."

For a moment, Tsuko's words did make her think. It was true that she might die in this war, but it was also true that she wanted to save Koya. That was her responsibility before death comes. And as far as a responsibility goes, she would do them first.

"First, I'll get Koya, then I can think about dying." She answered, giving Tsuko an assured smile.

A chuckle rose from Tsuko's lips. "You don't seem so scared of dying." He stated his eyes amused yet concerned at the same time. "You should be." He added.

"I don't think so." She answered firmly as she watched Tsuko looked towards her. "From the experiences I have been through in this army, I think it's the other way around."

Tsuko's eyes furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I think living is harder than dying. Because, once we're dead...we're dead. While we are living, we have to fight and survive. We can die anytime, but living takes courage." She answered, this time sure of her answer.

It was true to her anyway. She could remember those many times back then when she would wish she were dead. But never those times when she wishes she was alive. It truth, she had never wished she was alive. However, things had changed. Now, because of the friends she made she was just thankful she was living. And if she was going to die because of this battle, then let it be, since to her, she had already not just seen the beauty on the outside, but also in the inside.

Tsuko nodded his head, a little perplexed by the words of the boy. He looked towards on front of him. There, he could see Lord Sesshoumaru. Though Tsuko didn't know, Lord Sesshoumaru heard the whole conversation. And like Tsuko, the idea of Kaji's words was new to him as well.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The army arrived in the location up above the hill. Most of the army men with Lord Sesshoumaru could see where the battle would be held. The side of were Lord Inuyasha would arrive in an hour was clearly shown to them, including the side where the enemy was already at.

Kagome narrowed her eyes; she could already see the outline and approximate number of Lord Sojiro's army. And it made her feel another jumble of emotions as she kept her eyes focus on them. The images of Koya's exact location were sent another frightening feeling through her. She was sure that he was probably being tortured to near death. And somehow, she couldn't stop herself from thinking that this was all her fault.

She didn't know when night would take over, but she felt impatient. She wanted to save Koya, and couldn't help but feel the need to run out of this place and attack. She had no doubts that the enemy would be scare if they see her in her daylight form. But, how was she suppose you leave?

Surrounding her were the many presence of the army men and the intense feeling of the battle soon to come. Beside her, she watched as Tsuko's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the exact location to where the battle would be held.

"Kaji," Tsuko said, turning to face Kagome. "Save Koya." She could only watch as he took a step towards her, whilst taking out an item from his bag. "These are some herbs for Koya, Lord Sesshoumaru and I don't think those bastards would let him go still fully alive. They won't give him to us. Not if Naraku had already betrayed us." He said grimly.

She frowned, "The plan-"

"Won't work." Tsuko interrupted. "Koya is as good as dead when they give him to us." He said firmly as he gestured towards a cave that was hardly detectable, because of the vines that surrounded it. "Go in there, Naraku left his map with us, on the map it showed that that cave should lead you to the other army undetected. I don't doubt that Naraku used it before."

Her eyes never left Tsuko's face. "So, this was your plan all along?"

Tsuko gave a chuckle. "My plan?" He asked, amused as he shook his head no. "This was Sesshoumaru's plan all along." He stated, patting Kagome on the head.

"But...Lord Sesshoumaru didn't want to save..."

A smile graced Tsuko's lips. "He acts like he doesn't care - but he does. See that herb?" He asked, forcing the boy to take the herb. "That's Sesshoumaru's." He stated, seeing guilt take over the boy's face. "Don't worry about it for now. Just save Koya."

He watched as the boy's guilty face changed to that of determination. It was amusing to see how many emotions the boy could go through in so little of time. No wonder Sesshoumaru treated him differently. Though the boy was ugly and hideous, the kindness that radiated off of him cannot be hidden, Tsuko realised. _Different from the others._

Kagome nodded at Tsuko, "Thanks, I'll go now." However, before she left completely, behind Tsuko, she couldn't help but look towards Lord Sesshoumaru as she mouthed 'Arigatou'.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"You gave the boy the herb?" A smooth calm voice asked.

A smirked was placed on Tsuko's face. "Of course I did. Though, I know you cared, but I didn't think you'd care this much."

"You know nothing." Was Lord Sesshoumaru's simple answer as he observed the army men, most of them were already preparing for battle.

The warrior's head leaned to the side, as he gave a knowing look towards Lord Sesshoumaru. "Uh huh. You know, I really don't like people who deny things. As much as you want to give the excuse that it is about Kaji's sister - you can't. You know that Kaji can really go far in battle. And as much as you try to deny it, _Lord Sesshoumaru_, I know that you believe in Kaji's skills far more than anyone. After all, you taught him."

"The boy would say otherwise."

"The boy thought wrong." Tsuko stated.

Sesshoumaru turned his head towards Tsuko. "And you are right?"

"Far more than you know."

Sesshoumaru didn't have the time to answer, for in less than a minute a soldier ran up to both of the men. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" The soldier cried out in a hurry. "Lord Inuyasha's army is here!"

**END OF CH 7 - Nightly Radiance**

**Demon Tenshi:** Sorry about the late chapter. I was going to update sooner than this, but I couldn't because my Internet is getting changed to broadband or something... I hope that this chapter wasn't confusing. Anyway, I got one flame, and I found it…cute. It was rude and typical. And it was amusing to know her/his opinion. Well, anyway please review.

**Lu-Lu Hoshino-** Thanks for the great long review…friend. I hope that you can read this chapter, and that you won't it too boring. Anyway, I don't get my ideas from anywhere they just pop up. But maybe, having an older brother who tells me about manly things does help. Well, sees.

**Kimonolover-** Glad to know you laughed. Thanks a lot for the great review! And no mouses eating me please, except the cute ones.

**Me-** Yeah, I wonder what will happen when he finds out. But as you see, this chapter is basically a chapter to connect the last chapter to the second last chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**SilverStarWing-** Inuyasha and Kagome…? I don't know… We'll see… But this is definitely not a Koya and Kagome fic. Nope. Never. Well, thanks for the review.

**DeathIsntTheEnd-** That's so sweet. Thank you for the review so much.

**Harik-** I guess the last part was funny. Thank you.

**Mia Labyrinth-** Well, at least I know that you won't be laughing in this chapter. So, I guess you won't get in any trouble. Sorry of this chapter is quite…disappointing. Thank you for reviewing.

**Embers-** You knew where I was taking this story? T.T I didn't want anyone to know what exactly is going to happen next. But I guess the next chapter is kind of predictable, isn't it? Thanks for the review.

**alchemistgrl09-** It's so nice to know that you like this story. I hope that you'll continue reading after this chapter. I mean, I must say this one is quite boring. Also, I have an older brother, so I guess that is where I get some ideas. Thank you for reviewing.

**Vi3t Babii-** I hope that you did great with your finals. And, I'm not sure about Sesshoumaru's place in the story right now. There are just so many things going on that I have to analyse them and make them all come to an ending in two chapters. You see, after this, there are only two more chapters left. Whew! At last! 

**Skitzoflame-** From that one statement, I definitely know you're reading. You noticed Naraku! Yay! Well, I guess you got your answer in this chapter, ne? Thank you.

**AnimeAngelz-** That's worth a lot. Thanks.

**kari konoko-** I know that you are there. (Wherever you are) And thanks.

**Touch Inuyasha and you die-** I updated. Thank you for reviewing.

**robbiegirl ()-** I tried to hurry, but holidays are evil. Especially when sleep takes over you for three quarters of the day. Thanks for the review.

**wicca-magick- **I'm gonna be so sad. I mean the last chapter was ok, but I'm not sure about this chapter. And I really don't want to disappoint anyone. But at least I can thank you now for the review. Thanks for the very nice review.

**dorothy ()-** I just hope I can keep this interesting. Anyway, thank you for reviewing.

**storywriter10791-** Well, hope you're not disappointed with this chapter. And I hope that you can keep reading. Thank you.

**Tokyogurl1-** Thanks. I was thinking of letting her do that. But then, I thought that it was too common. And Miroku and Tsuko being around to influence her, I made that one up. Anyway, yes it is wrong but…it definitely got her out of the situation.

**Fluffykags-** As you can see, no cliff-hangers here whatsoever. Hope you still read it though. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**Kagome21-** It's up to people to judge whether Miroku or Tsuko are gays. They can be…but they don't have to be. It's up to how your mind works. Well, I should shut up. Thank you for the review.

**BlueMonkey89-** Thank you for the great review. I hope that with the compliments you give I can do better.

**Alonefreehearted-** As you see, there are too many things going on now. I guess fluffy will just have to bring up about the last chapter in another time. Thanks for the review.

**Blue Rhapsody3-** Kaji…Well, I guess most men would be embarrassed about it. Surely, they can't go and make fun about it when most of them would be… (cough, cough) …doing the same thing. Thank you.

**Hermonine-** Thank you for reading. Well, I knew that everyone was expecting that part to happen, so I made Naraku turn up. So then, that cancels out that part for later chaps.

**Darkxnova-** Perversion? Excuse me? You might be a friend of mine, but dare you! Nah! I'm joking. Yes, I know about what you are talking about. And these ideas are something that usually goes on at school. You should know, you're in the same school. Anyway, thank you my friend for reviewing. Also, I can do it this time! – I think. But, I only have two chapters to go! So there!

**...-** Thank you very much.

**Faith Lee-** Thanks.

**Sandalwoods- **You are too nice. Thanks.

**Escaflowne-** As you should know, Sesshoumaru is human. He's not a youkai or anything. So, I guess I wanted to make it fair for him. Anyway, I have something planned behind that. But thank you for the suggestion.

**Hanasaki Rikku-** Not the most embarrassing thing to say, really. She's a girl. It's worse for them, for they are men! LOL So they should be the ones who are embarrassed. Though, if I said that, I'll pretty dumb. Anyway, thank you for reviewing.

**hakkai-my-youkai-** Thank you very much for the compliment. And as you said, I updated.

**Endless Despair-** Koya and Kagome? I wasn't planning on them falling for each other. And maybe you're right about being happy and more beautiful stuff. Thanks for reviewing.

**Night sin-** Thanks.

**Fire Misstress-** Wow… It's nice to know that you think my FF is original. Many thanks to you.

**InuyashaObessed101-** Yeah, the army people are kind of mean. And I guess it was kind of wrong that she said that. But hey, she was after all desperate. And I hope that the chapters are not too long. Sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews.

**Deadly Tears-** You are a great observer – that's for sure. The humorous parts, I hope that they were ok. I mean I didn't mean to sound too …can't say the words. Tsuko and Miroku are kind of sick. Anyway, thank your for reviewing.


	8. Scars of Sacrifices

**Nightly Radiance**

CH 8: Scars of Sacrifices

Koya awoke to find chains wrapped around his anklets and wrists, bruises surrounded his form and his neck ached from his uncomfortable situation. His eyes followed where the chains lead to, only for them to get caught by the candles that lit up the place. He bowed his head as he noticed that strangely familiar footsteps could be heard walking towards his direction. For a few seconds, his mind didn't think of anything, but only the need for water and to see a certain image of a person.

The door slid open and a short, armoured figure drifted in. The figure was similar to the previous ones that had been in and out of the dreaded room. And as always, like the past week, the man would go in, place the plate of food on the ground and leave. Though, some of them before leaving would use him as a punching bag for a couple of minutes, leaving him defenceless and with only enough energy to eat and stay alive.

Doubtless that the soldier or enemy would just leave him be for now...he tried to sit up straight, preparing himself for the blow that was sure to come.

"Hmpn," spat the soldier. "So prepare for a blow? - Pathetic!" Without another word, the soldier left, and Koya could just see that smug on his face. But he doubted he could do anything about it now.

However, if he was free from this chain and had his normal strength back. He doubted that he could do anything to stop him from ripping that man's head off. But for now, that was the last thing on his mind. First, he knew that he needed to eat to survive. After all, he wasn't just doing this for himself, but for someone...

_I have been here for too long..._ He thought grimly, interrupting where his thoughts where leading to. _I need to concentrate of getting out of here._ But, was that even possible? He looked at the chains. _Maybe..._ He shook them slightly. _...Not._

But he must admit, it had been days since he had so much energy as to have enough to think carefully, without his mind getting crazy. With much effort, he grabbed the food on the plate and began to eat. It wasn't the best he had ever had, but for now, it tasted that way to him. Even though he could tell that the food he was given where from leftovers.

In less than five minutes, he finished, surprised by the comfortable feeling in his stomach. Now that he thought about it, it had been a day since the last soldier had beaten him up. Most likely, the reason why he felt much better for now. He wondered how the others are doing, but mostly, how was Kagome doing? He swore, that if Naraku did anything to her...he would…

_That bastard..._

His thoughts were interrupted as a loud and quick cried of terror -from the man before- past his ears. It came from the other room, he could tell.

A second past and Koya wondered what it was. But after a couple of seconds in little hope that the door would swing open, and a familiar, now comforting figure would walk in, he stopped hoping. Who was he kidding anyway? Surely, no one would sacrifice...and he didn't want anyone to, especially not her.

With that last thought, he once again let darkness fill his eyes as he felt a dull thud on the floor, as if someone landed. He ignored it, trying his best to preserve his energy as much as he could. The dull thud on the floor continued, which made him open one eye as he looked towards the door. No one was there. Again, he was imagining things.

Then, he felt it, hands trying to remove the chains around his wrist. This time, he opened both eyes and saw something he thought was his imagination.

"K-Ka...?" He asked, unsure and surprised.

A smile graced Kagome's lips as she smiled at him. "It's ok," she said firmly. "I'll get you out of here." She continued trying to remove the chains around his wrist, only to see red lines form around his wrist. She frowned, and after a few seconds, an idea struck her mind as she smiled cheerfully. She unsheathed her sword and cut through the chains.

"What are you doing here...?" Koya said while trying to stand up.

She could see the bruises that surrounded his body, and how he lost so much weight. She watched as he looked at her. However, it wasn't a smile that was on his lips, but a frown. In his eyes she could see an undeniable anger mixed with some sort of warmth.

"You idiot, you could've been killed!"

Kagome gave him a look, simply stating that she wasn't. And in no time, Koya recognised this "look" like the one he had given her in the past, only his was much more sarcastic. _And better._ He added in his thoughts.

"I'm not dead..." She added, annoyed. "I can fight." She said much more firmly.

Koya stared at her with a scowl, frustration clinging to him. He knew already that she could fight. But she was still a girl. No matter how much she looked like, or how she tried to...she will always remain a girl. And it was not after a couple of moments of staring at her, and watching as she started to take out something from her bag that he saw that she did in fact looked more like a girl.

Mentally, he slapped himself. Why didn't he noticed it before! She changed. If a person looked closely, as hard as he was looking at her now, you could notice that there was at least a slight change on her skin, or the way her body was shaped. Though her face did still looked like a monster, it was not as worst as before. She was also shorter, thinner, and was appearing more fragile...especially with the bruises that he now noticed had surrounded her form.

_She's in a far worse shape than me!_ He thought, a little surprised and scared at the same time. And because of this, when he saw her take out the herbs that he presumed was for him, he instantly grabbed it from her.

She looked straight at him. "Koya, you need to heal." Said Kagome firmly, giving him a questioning look. "At that shape, you won't be able to walk properly."

He scoffed, annoyed by her undeniable concern from him. "Me! You're worried about me?" He asked, loosing temper, and fast. "Look at you - you're half dead! Just how many of those fucking soldiers did you fight?"

She didn't answer, but merely tried to grab the green herbs from his hands.

It was nice to know that she cared for him, but it wasn't nice to _know_ that she was nearly half dead because of him. Obviously, before she got here, she had to fight with some of those soldiers.

"You're using this - not me." He stated simply, but only got a sign of disproval from her. He never knew she could be so dumb. Other than those times when she didn't know what to do because of the reason that she was locked up.

However, before he could say another word, noises of guards headed towards them stopped the words from coming out.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Naraku," said a man with a confident voice. "I see that you have returned."

Naraku gave a slight nod, whilst he looked straight at the slightly purpled jewel on the floor. The person who stood before him was Lord Sojiro and the jewel was his price, Shikon no Tama. - A jewel that could grant any wish.

Why the army didn't just use this jewel to conquer the Western lands was no surprise to him. Though the jewel was known for it's great powers to grant wishes, it was also greatly known for the darkness that surrounded it. It was said that some wishes were never meant to be made, and that sometimes, after the wishes came great tragedy. And, of course, Lord Sojiro was never one to do anything rash.

It was better of going to another person. - A person like Naraku. He had nothing to lose and no one in particular to care for. As Naraku thought about it now, with this jewel, he knew that he could become powerful. Maybe even far more powerful than Lord Sesshoumaru.

He looked up, staring back at Lord Sojiro with a smirk. "I would always return for my price." He said confidently.

Lord Sojiro smiled at Naraku. "A price that will be given now." With that, he gestured for the soldier beside him to take the jewel and give it to Naraku. "Happy?"

Naraku's smirk got wider. "Never." With that, Naraku headed straight for the door.

"Aren't you going to stay for the battle?" Lord Sojiro asked.

His stopped as he looked over his shoulder. "I have enough problems. But, just a reminder, a rat has freed your hostage." With that, he started to walk towards the door again. But before he was fully out, Lord Sojiro's voice stopped him.

"Then, to make up for the great price - kill the rat." Ordered Lord Sojiro. "But not the hostage."

"More than happy to do so." Was Naraku's cold reply.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Five hundred and thirty five. Four hundred and thirty four... Four hundred and…_ Inuyasha mentally counted as he stared straight ahead at the large amount of army men on front of the field.

Beside were Inuyasha sat on his horse, sat Miroku on the horse. "Inuyasha...?" Miroku whispered.

He stared at Inuyasha's serious face. They had arrived at Mito province. Now, he knew that this battle was far more dangerous than any of them thought. _Why...I had never seen him this serious before_. He thought, a little worried. Once again he called out Inuyasha's name, concerned for his Lord's confusing behaviour. "Lord Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha's eyes wondered from the army straight ahead and to the man on the horse beside him. Mentally, he still tried to count the other army's men, though he had already lost the number. _Four hundred and...Forty..._ He shook his head slowly as he sighed. "What is it, Miroku?"

"Serious is not good for you." Miroku said as he looked straight ahead at the army. "It gives you wrinkles."

A frown marred Inuyasha's serious face. "Wrinkles are the least of my worries."

It wasn't until they saw the signal from the other army for Lord Inuyasha to come towards them that Miroku replied. It was while Lord Inuyasha was leaving. "Wrinkles come with problems - future problems." Was Miroku's firmed answer.

After a couple of seconds, he could only watch as Inuyasha nodded and continued to walk towards the middle of the field, separating the two armless. Beside him, he felt a comfortable presence appear and without looking, he knew who it would be.

"Then maybe, once the problem is gone, also the wrinkles." Tsuko said, as he stared towards the other army's direction.

"Not quite." Miroku replied as he smiled into the sky. "Some will remain, but those are just to show that you can handle future problems better."

Confidently, Inuyasha rode his white horse towards the middle of the field, watching carefully as the leader of the other army did the same. It was when he got to the middle that he stopped his horse and glared towards Lord Sojiro's direction, noticing that beside the few soldiers that were with him, there was no Koya.

Barely, he restrained himself from unsheathing his sword. "Bastard, where the fuck is Koya?" He asked, infuriated. "You fucking liars."

Lord Sojiro regarded Inuyasha darkly as he looked towards the army behind Inuyasha and towards Inuyasha once again.

"Me? A liar? You, Lord Inuyasha, had been the one to try and _get off_ without a fight. One of your men had been discovered trying to _free_ our hostage. And for this, one will die and one will survive. Currently, Naraku is playing the game cat and mouse as we speak. It would appear that they are both pretty weak." He said the words loudly, that it echoed through every man's ears.

The silence was deep, but the deep intake of breaths from the men behind him was not unnoticeable. It was now that he knew that inside, they really did care for Kaji. Inuyasha's face twisted. His thoughts were jumbled up, but it lead to one thing after the other. _Trying to free, one will die, Naraku, forest...NARAKU!_ That could only mean that Kaji had tried to save Koya. And that his and Sesshoumaru's presumptions about Naraku was indeed true.

"Naraku, huh?" He whispered huskily. "That fucking double crosser." Though he was frowning, he managed to change that frown to an evil smirk. "I guess he really was desperate to be in my army, after all. That fucking bastard not only fooled you, but me as well. I understand now, he did all this just to get to me."

The frown that instantly formed on Lord Sojiro's face did not surprised Inuyasha. "You still don't know, don't you?" Inuyasha asked, gesturing towards his army. "Did you really think that I'd come here with only this little number of men? - Don't think so."

As Lord Sojiro tensed Inuyasha called out to his men. "Now!" He yelled, and almost as if nothing was going to happen, he yelled again, this time louder and another word was added, "Sesshoumaru!"

After a few minutes, hundreds of men in well-formed armours and some with arrows appeared on top of the highlands. Amongst them, Lord Sojiro could see the infamous Lord Sesshoumaru and he knew that it was his death that was soon to come. And that now, he had learned a lesson he will soon never be able to use for his life.

The battle started, arrows flew out towards Lord Sojiro's army and men yelled out to fight, most of them young and powerful and most of them will die an ugly death.

In the middle of the battle, Inuyasha stayed in the same spot, cutting and slicing through one enemy after another in no time. However, he was not surprised to find that when he looked towards Sesshoumaru's direction, he was not there. There was no doubt in his mind that his brother would save Kaji and Koya. And with a taunting smirk that no one would ever see, he whispered to himself. "Fuck, he does have a heart."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In the middle of the forest, Koya's form slammed against the tree and an audible crack was heard from his bones. In an instant, Kagome looked towards his direction and watched as Naraku walked towards him with a huntsman's movements. As much as she wanted to she couldn't run towards him for before her were at least ten enemy army men.

The past hour had gone so fast, and now both of them, Koya and herself, was stranded in the middle of the forest surrounded by the enemy's army men. Confrontations of Naraku's deception were already made and everything was cleared.

She couldn't let herself get killed now, not after she found out about Naraku's plan to secretly kill Sesshoumaru after they are than with her and Koya. Also, she had gone so far as to try and help Koya, she cannot let Naraku take away what she had gone so far as to do. But somehow, she didn't know how to beat him. From what she had noticed as she blocked the enemies on front of her, was that Naraku seemed far stronger that she had calculated in the past.

"Koya!" She yelled, as she watched Koya from the corner of her eyes get slammed against another tree.

The herbs before did help a little, but it would have helped much more if it weren't shared between them.

Koya gave her a look and turned back to look towards Naraku with furious eyes. He could only watch as Naraku walk towards him, Naraku's eyes wondering from his form to Kagome's form. And with a speed that Koya was sure that Naraku had never had before, he watched as Naraku ran towards Kagome and landed a punch on her stomach.

"Is this the friend you were trying to protect, Koya?" Naraku asked, watching as the monster before him crawl, because of the pain his power caused.

Without thinking, Koya tried to stand up against the tree. "Dammit! Leave her alone!" He screamed, desperation in his voice as he tried to walk towards Naraku and Kagome's battered form.

Naraku raised a delicate eyebrow, and looked from the monster's form to Koya. The slight sound of the monster's heavy breathing didn't go unnoticed by him. He ignored it, knowing full aware that the monster will die soon.

"Her?" He asked, curious about Koya's mistaken words.

Koya's eyes widened as his eyes locked with Naraku's. And for that moment in his life, he knew that he had been the dumbest idiot in the whole world. With the smirk that appeared on Naraku's once curious face, he knew that he did made an incredible mistake.

Kagome didn't think, with what's left of her strength she grabbed Naraku's anklet, and tried to lift him up, but it was futile, she was too weak.

However, Naraku didn't fail to miss this, and his eyes landed on her form with great anger and an evil smirk upon his lips. "A monster..." He said, more to himself. "An ugly, hideous creature...misjudge by _my friend_ that he is a she." The tone held within his voice didn't leave the undeniable insult of his words.

"But then again," Naraku continued. "How can I call you a _he or a she_ when you are nothing but a monster." With incredible strength, Naraku's hand wrapped around Kagome's neck as he lifted her up to face him. "An _it_, a nothing, a creature that brings misfortunes and curses towards others. You are not worthy of any name, any friends or even a life." His hands wrapped Kagome's neck much tighter.

A few meters away, Koya with all his strength stood up. Though his body was filled with bruises, all his wounds bleeding, he still struggled. No one deserves what was happening to Kagome - especially not her.

"Naraku!" He yelled, this time Koya ran towards him, grabbing a sword from one of the defeated soldiers. The left soldiers ran towards Koya, delaying him from reaching Naraku sooner.

Naraku's eyes never left Koya's form. For once, it made him wonder why Koya would go so far to try and help this hideous creature, other than 'they were friends'. No, he knew Koya far better than that. Nothing had ever made Koya fight this hard before. And it made him wonder, could this monster really be a she?

Curiosity filled him as he watched more intently on Koya's form. It would make great sense. Everything almost fitted at its place. But he never really thought that an emotion, such as love, could ever take control of Koya in such a way. Was he wrong upon his calculations? Truth was, he thought it maybe.

It was only a few minutes before a certain pain were felt on the hand that wrapped around the monster neck. And when Naraku's eyes looked towards the monster, he could only see that the monster had beaten him! Surrounded by both great curiosity and great anger, Naraku threw the monster against a tree and drew out his sword.

The sound of Kagome's body slamming against the wall wasn't missed by Koya. His eyes turned slightly red as he killed the last of the enemy's army men. Blood dripped from his sword and he ran towards Naraku, jumped and in mid-air tried to sliced him in half. Once again, it was futile, for with Naraku's sword drawn, he was able to block Koya's advance.

Koya and Naraku looked at each other, with Naraku blocking Koya's attack and Kagome a few meters away against the tree. Koya's eyes observed Naraku's smirking face, and for once that day, he noticed something different about Naraku's normal clothes. Just above of Naraku's armour, Koya noticed the shining purple jewel and as it grew darker, Naraku's eyes also grew darker.

The power that was radiating out of it didn't take long to make Koya realized why Naraku was stronger than usual.

"Noticed something?" Naraku asked in a taunting voice when he saw Koya's eyes land on the Shikon no Tama. And without really knowing why, he continued to talk. "The jewel, Shikon no Tama, held great power. It can make one, such as myself, ten times stronger and also, can grant any wish. You know about it already..."

Naraku did not continue, for within a second and with smooth movements, Koya's armour was smashed in half. "Don't you understand?" Naraku asked. "I was always more powerful than you, and always will." He looked towards Koya with a smirk as he watched him dropped to the ground with blurred eyes. "Now, you lay there and I'll finish off your friend." He said, giving Koya a glare.

Almost instantly, as Naraku turned around, Kagome's sword headed towards him like lightning. The damage it caused wasn't enough to kill Naraku but enough that it smashed his armour in half and with it, the Shikon no Tama jewel fell to the ground. With everything that was happening, Koya grabbed his sword with the final of his strength, and stabbed Naraku behind the back.

Naraku's eyes widened as he felt the incredible pain, and with a not concentrated aim and the very last of his strength, his sword stabbed flesh. No scream of pain was heard, but only the sound of swords being drawn from the two bodies. After a couple of moments, both bodies that were stabbed fell to the ground, dead.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In another part of the forest a terrible scream of pain were heard from a certain direction. He ran as fast as he could, but his legs could only run so fast. And when he arrived at the place where it came from, he knew that he was too late. Though there were many dead bodies that lay before his very eyes, he could only recognise two so far.

Kaji and Naraku.

Sesshoumaru stared at Koya, his eyes narrowed, and inside him, a grief emotion filled him. An emotion that even he, Sesshoumaru, had never thought could ever come to overtake him. Seeing the form of Kaji's in such a horrible way felt...like something was dying. He couldn't move, only stare, his once emotionless eyes filled with remorse.

"She sacrificed herself for me." Koya's voice was beaten as he said those words to Sesshoumaru. "Kagome..." He whispered, tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes. "Dammit, I...love you." But it was futile for she was dead. No one would return his feelings.

Though no one knew it, a curse was lifted, not one but by two people. One who had admitted his feelings far more than anyone and another who hide it with deep melancholy.

After a couple of moments, Sesshoumaru could only watch as Koya cradled Kaji's body. It was an odd image, yet an understandable one. And then, he saw it. Like the changing of the sky when the night take over the day, like if the sun would change into the moon, like darkness turning into light, and something hideous, ignored and unwanted turning into the real radiance of beauty.

He watched with great surprise and curiosity as Kaji's form completely changed into Kagome. – He quickly recognised the beautiful form as his future mate, the suppose sister of Kaji's and the one he indeed cared for. Yet, even with the great surprise that filled him, he knew that deep inside, he had known that even without the beauty held by Kaji, a part of him knew they were the same.

Certain words passed through his thoughts.

_"Well, unlike all the other flowers, this one suits me the best - I think."_

_"My sister might tell you...if you ever meet her again."_

_"...You fill you head with facts and only results. Another reason why you will never find out why that flower, Nightly Radiance, suits me in anyway._

In that moment and at that time, when those passing words from the past hit him, he knew that everything fitted well and that the flower, Nightly Radiance, did suit her in everyway.

He observed her, watched as her body radiated light from her body. After a couple of seconds, he checked his pocket, and found a flower of Nightly Radiance. Though it was day, and the sun was shining fiercely on their skins, Nightly Radiance was in his hands, in its beautiful form.

Koya cradled Kagome in his arms. It was too hard to give it all up. From the corner of his eyes, he saw something sparkle as if it was the only hope he had left. Out of all the dullness that surrounded him, only two were radiating: The form of Kagome's and the Shikon no Tama. And as all the stories of its great power came to his head, he knew instantly what he had to do.

Make a wish. Not for himself, but for her. He knew that he would not live to see his wish.

_I rather die...than her._

Gently, with care, Koya stood up, placing Kagome's dead body on the ground. His eyes gently left Kagome's form and landed on Lord Sesshoumaru's. Deep within Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes, Koya saw something and that something made the decision for him. Deep within, he knew exactly what to do.

He walked towards the jewel and when his shadow covered the radiating jewel he picked it up. He grasped the jewel in his hands and turned to face Sesshoumaru, who stood where he was before.

A gentle, soft and remorseful smile graced his lips as he looked towards Lord Sesshoumaru. "Take care of her." His voice was full of deep melancholy as he whispered his last words.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as the jewel in Koya's hands began to glow. Instantly, he ran towards Kagome's form and picked her up. However, a light appeared from the middle of Koya's chest and went straight towards Kagome's form. When Sesshoumaru looked towards Koya's body, he could only watch as the eyes that were filled with grief became emotionless, and Koya's body dropped to the ground like a lifeless, soulless toy.

The price for his wish was his life.

Inuyasha knew he had arrived at the wrong moment, for what was before him could all be imagine as wrong, yet believable. Koya's form lay dead amongst the many, Kagome held in Sesshoumaru's arms and Sesshoumaru, staring right into his mate's form with undeniable concern.

Surrounded by his now quiet army men, Inuyasha stood still waiting for the woman in his brother's arms to breathe. After a couple of seconds, the bruised and yet still beautiful form of the woman did move. And through the deep sorrow the army felt from Koya's death, they all knew that Koya would have liked this ending much more than the other way.

Like little babies, most of the army men couldn't help but let tears corner the corner of their eyes. Not many of them would admit it, but the boy, the monster and the woman, Kaji, had grown on them.

"I thought she was going to die..." One of the men said with remorseful tears covering his eyes.

However, the awakening of the one who they celebrated for and yet felt sorry for, interrupted the deep sorrow and happiness they felt.

Kagome.

Her eyes twitched as she felt the sunlight hit her skin. Many surrounded her yet there was a great silenced, when she opened her eyes, she could only see Lord Sesshoumaru's blurry form. And at that second, the sun disappeared and with it's disappearance came the rain.

That whole day, emotions of sorrow were showed, the weakness sides of all of them were found.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha ate his food bitterly as he stared at the fire. Beside it were tonnes of food, yet most of it were untouched. It had been almost two weeks since Koya's death, yet everyone still refused to forget the sorrow that had overwhelmed them. - Especially Kagome.

It was not that he did not care much more Koya; it was just that he knew that everyone should still try to live on. Yet, even his army of men cannot help but sulk about it. Well, that's what he thought about it anyway. Koya would've wanted Kagome to live on. This is exactly why he sacrificed his life for her, isn't it?

However, it would only seemed that Kagome cannot see that. It would seem that now that Koya was gone, she couldn't see the beautiful side of things. She couldn't see the fact that now she was available to live a normal life, for she was free of her curse. And it annoyed him.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see her tent. Though she was girl, the army men had allowed her to stay, however, Sesshoumaru had left.

The real truth was, Inuyasha exactly know why Sesshoumaru left. It wasn't because Kaji was Kagome; it was because Kagome was Kaji. Inuyasha knew that his brother was scared. For once in his life, Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru had treated a female - a woman - fairly. Unlike before, Sesshoumaru has had the chance to get to know the woman and not judge her by her sexuality, but by whom she was.

It didn't even surprised Inuyasha when his brother had cancelled the already prepared set marriage day. He knew far more than anyone that his brother was honourable. And though his brother wanted her to be his mate, his brother would still not stoop so low as to marry a woman who might be in love with another.

And like anything, Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru thought that Kagome returned Koya's feelings. However, even Inuyasha could see that she never did felt that way about Koya.

Focused within his thought, Inuyasha had completely not noticed the form that was leaving the purple tent. It was a form of a woman, and with her she carried a box.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kagome arrived at the waterfalls in the middle of the night. With her, she carried a box filled with the petals of Nightly Radiance that had grown the past few weeks. Deep within the box, surrounded by the flowers, was Koya's sword, the one he had used to kill Naraku.

Once again, as she looked over at the waterfalls, she saw the pond fairy look back at her. Though, now she knew who it really was. And with the knowledge of who it was, a memory flashed back to her.

The day she found Koya dead. When rain took over the sun filled day and where the army men, Lord Sesshoumaru beside her, surrounded her as she lifted Koya's form onto her lap. Tears that had she had suppressed for so long spread across her face, but it wasn't that that she remembered the most. It was when she looked to the little puddle of water caused by the rain. In it, she saw her reflection, the blurry image of the beautiful pond fairy filled with sorrow and drowned out by tears.

At that point, she remembered that night when she told Koya about the pond fairy.

_"That woman can be a fairy if you know her story. However, to your eyes, she should be whoever you want her to be. To me, she's a friend. And I also think she's beautiful."_

Those were his words. And while she remembered them she realised who the pond fairy really was, and how maybe that pond fairy would stay alone forever in that image.

But living in the past and wasting her life wasn't the reason why Koya did what he did. If she did waste her life now, then everything that Koya did was futile. And as her last gift to him, she will live. In truth, what awakened her was really because of Lord Inuyasha's swearing.

Once again, with the courage that she had learned from the books, and mostly, especially from her friends, she would live on. _Living takes courage._ She thought. _Thanks Koya for everything, especially for the scar. _And she meant it, for with the scars and memories of him, she knew that she grew up at least.

Gracefully, she dropped the box into the water, watched as the pond fairy gave her a sad smile and with that, she left headed for wherever she was wanted.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

His eyes never left her form as she gave him another smile.

"Thanks for everything Lord Inuyasha." Kagome said as she took her bag over her shoulder. "I promised that I'll continue my fighting skills." With that, she took a step up the stairs of the carriage.

Inuyasha frowned. "You don't have to leave, you know. You could stay here and..."

"Get acquainted with us." Miroku shortly interrupted Inuyasha as he took Kagome by the hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "I mean, we only got to know you as Kaji, why not give us a chance?" He asked, obviously trying to sound innocent.

Beside him, Tsuko appeared. "Yes indeed, Lady Kagome. You could always..."

A soft laugh rose from her lips, much like that of Koya's. "No thanks, I want to visit my family first. Maybe they would be really angry at me right now, but I really want to see them and my garden." She said, almost happily. "Though, I would really want to have more adventures with you guys again." She said casually.

Miroku and Tsuko bowed deeply. "Why not?" Miroku asked. "You can return here anytime you want."

Suddenly, Inuyasha pushed both Miroku and Tsuko apart. "What the fuck do you both think you are doing! She's a girl." He said furiously, however, still looking towards Kagome, he gave her a look of assurance, "I say, you're welcome here." Said Inuyasha.

Behind Inuyasha, both Miroku and Tsuko gave an audible, "Aww..."

"I knew Lord Inuyasha had a soft side." Miroku whispered to Tsuko.

Tsuko smiled mischievously. "Oh, yeah? I found about his sexual side last night!" He said, giving Miroku a happy smile.

Inuyasha turned to look towards them with a frown. "That's it, I give up. Be gay arses, be perverts, be some sort of freak of nature - but do not include me in it!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

She watched the scene a little longer, knowing full aware that she would definitely miss this. But then again, who wouldn't miss a couple of perverts and a Lord that was not so dignified? _I would definitely mss them._ However, maybe she would come back.

It was only after a few moments did she found her hands taken from her by Inuyasha, and on it, she felt something being placed. When she had the chance, she looked at the flower curiously.

"It's day," Inuyasha stated and watched as she gave him a curious look. "But it's still beautiful. Sesshoumaru told me about it, he wanted you to have that." He continued, looking above her head towards the blue sky. "Sesshoumaru takes care of the attack force of men. If you want more adventures, go to Sesshoumaru, he just doesn't stay at one place. I would think he needs company, don't you?" He asked her, giving her a smirk.

He looked over his shoulder at Miroku and Tsuko. Though Kagome didn't see the look her gave them, it was obvious that it had held some sort of threat, for both Miroku and Tsuko shook their heads furiously. "Yes, yes! Go to Lord Sesshoumaru!" They both said at the same time.

Another laugh was heard from her lips. "Maybe." She said, giving them a wink, almost like the one Koya gave her before. Almost, but still not quite the same. With that, she wave goodbye to the rest of the army men and went in the carriage, ready to start where it all started.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha, Miroku and Tsuko watched as the carriage left. They all knew that she would return. And with this thought, all the army men behind them started to cry like babies, which instantly made Lord Inuyasha turn around.

"Stop crying you babies!" He yelled at them.

Beside him, Tsuko laid his hands on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Why can't you show your sensitive side more often," he stated, whilst shaking his head. "Like last night." He added and got an instant whacked on the head, making Miroku laugh out loud.

"Feh," Inuyasha huffed walking towards his army of men. "That Sesshoumaru better get to her soon, before all those other fucking nobles in her household ask for her hand in marriage." He mumbled bitterly as he looked over his shoulder and gave Miroku and Tsuko a smirk. "Go to Sesshoumaru."

Both Miroku and Tsuko gave a smirk. "And…?" They probed.

Lord Inuyasha's smirk got wider. "...Make him jealous."

Miroku's eyes turned mischievous. "Just _how_ jealous...?"

Tsuko nodded his head furiously. "Do you want us to give _details_ to Lord Sesshoumaru?" He asked, this time excitement taking over his voice.

Inuyasha shook his head no. "Just enough for him to want to kill."

Instantly, both Miroku and Tsuko ran for the horses. "We'll be back in a week!" They both said as they ran, both pushing the other out of the way like little kids.

**END OF CH 8 - Nightly Radiance**

**Demon Tenshi:** Not a long chapter. Had tonnes of problem with this chapter. I'm not really the type of person who can describe fighting well. So, I guess I kind of skipped that part very fast. Anyway, I was just trying to get through this one really fast. I know that I kind of changed the "suppose mood" a lot, but I just couldn't help but hate too much...sadness. Also, sorry for the people who liked Koya, but it was my plan all along.

**Eternityoftears-** Oh, thank god that you noticed that Kagome is wise. I agree with you about Kagome's personality, but she's still a little not so smart. But, that should be fix soon. Thanks.

**Blue Rhapsody3-** A great prediction, very close to what I actually had in mind. She was found out that she was a woman. But, of course, that was after the curse was lifted and after she died. Great prediction. Arigatou for the review.

**Hermonine-** Nightly Radiance, it just didn't seem right that everyone started of happy and cheerful only to end up really serious because of some battle. But I guess, sad moments and humour have to come in the right times…but I'm not sure if I did it right this time. Thank you.

**alchemistgrl09-** Well, all I could really do is hope that my chapters are as good as you said. Your comments are just so nice and sometimes, (most of the times) I don't think I deserve so much. However, thank you very much for them.

**Darkxnova-** Do not worry my friend, Sesshoumaru is not…you know. And as you know or should know, I am quite busy with exams to come. God, you go to the same high school I go to! Anyway, (sniffed, sniffed) you know what I mean "ideas from school". With some of the perverted guys…the talent extravaganza. (Remember)

**Endless Despair-** I hope this one is ok too. Thanks for reviewing.

**Vi3t Babii-** You don't have to say sorry, it's a privilege for me that you guys reviews at all. I like Tsuko and Miroku, very much indeed, that I was thinking about one of them with Kagome. However, I guess you can't trust one of them to be…honourable. And it was just a passing thought.

Sesshoumaru's reaction about Kagome's real identity has yet to be written by the way. It's all in the next chapter. And I'm sure that there is only one chapter left. But, I'm not sure if I should do an epilogue, it had just crossed my mind when my friend told me about it. What do you think? Maybe I'll put it all in the next chap… Anyway, thank you for reviewing.

**Blue-Moon Sky-** Sango and Shippou in the story? I'm sorry, but that would have made the story longer and I didn't want that… Though at the start I wanted to add at least a bit of Shippou. So maybe not…or maybe. Thank you for the review.

**Duzzie-** Yeah, Kaji is discovered, but that wasn't so much part of the chapter and I skipped through it quite fast. I'll explain what had happened in the next chapter. And in the next chapter, it will explain more about Sesshoumaru's situation.

**BlueMonkey89-** I hope that this chapter is ok too as well. And I also hope that you can read the next chapter. Thank you.

**Sheenachi-** Thanks to the reviewers, I had the strength to update. Including you. Thanks.

**Kjinuyasha-** Glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you for the compliment.

**SilverStarWing-** Umm… Ok the pairings that are involve are: Tsuko and Miroku. Nah! I'm kidding. Sorry, but there is no Kag/Inu here. I guess at the start of the story people could definitely mistake that and I'm sorry. Thanks for reviewing.

**(insert name here)-** Well, it's always a great privilege for others to review my story and I thank everyone all very much if they do so. And as you can see, I updated, though it's not a very long chapter.

**Kagome21**- Yea…It's a Sesshoumaru and Kagome FF. I guess by the end of this chapter that part would be quite obvious. Don't you think? I mean Koya's dead, after all.

**Tokyogurl1-** You were right about her turning into that person at night when more people like her for the way that she was. That was great that you were able to see that. Thanks for the review.

**Skitzoflame-** Kagome didn't exactly save the army, but she was the one who was able to get the Shikon no Tama from Naraku so Koya could kill him, so in someway she did. And no sundown for this one…it all happened at day.

**Sesshoumaru's child-** It's nice to know that you liked the last chapter. Thanks.

**DeathByMotorBike (kimonolover)-** Eaten by flies? Well, I'm kind of scared of insects. Maybe not much on flies, but they can get a little scary when they are big and if they can eat you. Also, there is a movie that has eating flies. And I'm telling you, it was a horror movie and it looked disgusting! Anyway, I still thank you for reviewing.

**AnimeAngelz- **Thanks! I'm glad that you liked what she said. Anyway, I hope that this chapter is ok as well.

**Me-** LOL It's nice to know that you are back to cyber space. And well, I think that after this chapter you have all your questions answered! Thanks for the review.

**Fire Mistress-** I hate Naraku and his plots to, but we always must have what you would call enemies. Though, I wouldn't call him exactly evil in this FF. He was just bad. And Sesshoumaru's situation will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing.


	9. Unseen Answers

**Nightly Radiance**

CH 9: Unseen Answers

_Wow...he sure didn't take his time._ Inuyasha thought, watching as the carriage that surely had his brother in it moved with force towards the army camp.

It wasn't as if he wasn't expecting anyone to arrive, yes he did in fact. However, if he could recall, he thought he heard Miroku and Tsuko said to wait for them in a week - not in four days. And as he thought about it now, his brother wasn't the easiest type of person to convince or the type of person to get driven by emotions so quickly. _So,_ he wondered inwardly. _What had Miroku and Tsuko been up to?_

Unsure of many things, Inuyasha walked towards where the beautiful and somewhat elegant carriage would be stopping. Once he arrived and the carriage stopped, it wasn't long until two bruised and nearly half-dead bodies landed on the hard ground before him.

The two bodies were: Miroku and Tsuko both bruised to every inch of their form. Miroku had black eyes, while Tsuko had swollen lips and black bruises surrounding his form.

Instantly, Inuyasha's eyes widened and he made his way towards them. "What the hell happened!" He asked out loud. "You idiots, I told you to make him want to kill - not kill the likes of youse!" He yelled, yet what he got from them wasn't usual, for they just both smirked.

Miroku gave a slight wink at Inuyasha. "You better run too, Inuyasha." He said, his tone serious yet happy. "We were a success!"

The body next to Miroku nodded furiously. "And we made you the topic." Tsuko confirmed.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _Run from who? Success with what? Topic of what?_ It wasn't long until he heard the audible light thud of footsteps coming from the carriage. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his pompous brother walked towards him with grace. It was then and there when Inuyasha realised the answers to his questions. Each one of them dropped to his head. _Sesshoumaru. Jealousy. Me._ Somehow, those words together in a thought didn't sound good.

His ideas were confirmed as he watched his older brother launched at him with great speed, quickly knocking him against the tree. And when Inuyasha looked towards his brother, he could only see the narrowed eyes and the undeniable anger of jealousy in them.

_Fuck Miroku and Tsuko._ Inuyasha thought disdainfully. _They are going to be dead._ With that comfortable thought passing his mind, he drew his sword and concentrated on the attacks his brother was giving him.

From the side, both lying down, Miroku and Tsuko watched the scene of the two brothers with smirks on their faces. They had already seen this coming, yet they were still surprised that it turned out to happen so fast. But then again, the words they have said to Lord Sesshoumaru were probably helpful in what they had in planned.

Tsuko's eyes travelled to Miroku's bruised form as he smirked. "If Lord Inuyasha kills us later, I think it's worth it, don't you think?"

Miroku nodded a little. "Though, it was really your words that got to him...you know." He pointed out. "C'mon, even I don't go that far." He declared. "Meaning, I shouldn't even get in trouble." He ended up mumbling.

"I wasn't the one who told him details, Miroku." Tsuko stated. "And I wasn't the one who started it."

A sigh escaped Miroku's lips. "I guess we both went a little too far, didn't we?" He asked, concerned for Inuyasha's life.

"She deserves it." Tsuko answered, whilst nodding. "Just to get that bastard's head cleared up. And I got to fight with him in his full strength." He muttered, remembering the flashbacks of what had happened as to why Lord Sesshoumaru was so angry.

It was still clear in his mind, the time when Sesshoumaru was in his study, and though both he and Miroku weren't allowed in, they went in anyway, screaming seriously, "Help!" It was their plan after all. And as always, it worked incredibly and they were able to get Sesshoumaru's attention even for a bit.

When they were in the study, they had pretended to be both tired and exhausted, taking a few minutes to supposedly regain their composures. Only when they were beginning to lose Sesshoumaru's attention did Miroku talked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Miroku said out loud. "It was a message from Lord Inuyasha to tell you that Lady Kagome had left and that she will return to the Higurashi residence." Miroku said, pretending to be out of breathes.

Their lord merely turned his back on them, his face not showing the slightest bit of care. "It does not concern me."

Then, it started, their little game with Lord Sesshoumaru. And to Miroku and Tsuko's head. It was a success!

Tsuko gave a slight nod to Miroku. "Yes, we know, we told Lord Inuyasha about that. But he said some words along the lines of, 'That fucking bastard doesn't deserve her so tell him what he lost.'" He said, imitating Inuyasha's voice and tone.

"Or was it, 'I'll just have her for myself. HAHAHA!'" Tsuko paused, seeing Lord Sesshoumaru's form tense. "Wait, Lord Inuyasha also said, 'If that fuck doesn't want her, then I'll be the one to share her bed!' But I really think he said: 'Since she just craves for me after Koya died. I probably reminded her of him' Hmm...can't decided." Tsuko ended, giving Miroku a nod as a gesture for him to continue.

Immediately, without a second to spare, when Miroku saw Lord Sesshoumaru look over his shoulder, to look at him, Miroku nodded his head furiously and he looked towards Tsuko. "Tsuko, I think he said all those." He said hoarsely, confirming Tsuko's words.

The lord remained quiet, but both Miroku and Tsuko could fill the anger within him rising. However, they both knew that he had no right over Kagome now, for after all, she wasn't his future mate anymore. So, with large smirks on their faces, they continued.

"I guess she really did like Lord Inuyasha, after all." Miroku stated, his voice perfect with the great imitation of honesty. "She wasn't that great, other than her legs...of course." With that, Miroku situated himself on the floor, next to the big pile of scrolls; this was going to take a while.

Their lord hadn't even dismissed them; it was obvious that though their lord didn't want to hear it, he was still interested to hear it.

Coughing, Miroku continued. "Oh, and those eyes with those lips and that perfect face. And don't even get me started with her hands, those hands are perfect..."

Tsuko stood up, opening the curtains that covered the sun from coming in. "Yeah, she wasn't that great, and I bet Lord Inuyasha won't really do _what he had in plan_. After all, he already _confirmed_ that she was _already taken_." Tsuko continued, making each of the words that mattered cling to the air.

As if unknowing, Miroku looked towards Sesshoumaru. "I could remember the way Lord Inuyasha told us how _it_ happened." Miroku stressed out the words, as if unnerved by the thought. "I never thought that she'd ever get over Koya, but I guess she did. I guess she only thought of Koya as a friend after all. Lord Inuyasha was right. Well, at least Lord Inuyasha got to her first before _someone_ else."

A coughed was heard from Tsuko's lips. "That's what _he_ told us, anyway." He stated, watching from behind Lord Sesshoumaru as the lord's hand clenched. "He also never forgot to tell us how nice she was to give him _everything_ he wanted or _needed_ from her. Especially when they were _alone together_. I remember him saying that her screams were music to his ears as she asked for more."

Dreamy eyes took over Miroku's features as if imagining the way a magical moment would happen. "Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome..._together...forever_." He said, almost as if he was trapped in a dream. "They are a great match. With Lady Kagome's great wonderful fighting skills, taught by Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha has a great warrior! And I bet that because of her fighting skills...her stamina has improved..."

A sigh escaped from Tsuko's lips, "You're right. Lord Inuyasha has the powerful, beautiful female warrior in his arms _and_ in his army, not to mention a great future mate. That's why he'll visit her soon in the Higurashi residence."

Then, from what Tsuko could remember, it was enough. Because after those words were said, Lord Sesshoumaru stood up, his eyes narrowed and his hands clenched. "Repeat what you said." He demanded at Tsuko.

A scared and nervous yet happy face replaced Tsuko's once before taunting face. "Lord Inuyasha said that he had already confirmed with the Higurashi family that Lady Kagome would be his mate, instead of yours-"

Tsuko's mind went blank, his memories not wanting to remember the great bodily injuries he had to face that day. And from what he could remember, the pain that was forced on his body lasted several hours. That was, until Lord Sesshoumaru had had enough of them and decided to go for the main topic of the anger. Inuyasha.

"Fuck, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha's voice snapped Tsuko out of his thoughts as he looked towards the injured Inuyasha against the tree, bruises now marring his bare chest. "Whatever those bastards told you - it's not true!" Inuyasha continued, one his hands supporting his left shoulder, and the other hand holding onto his sword, which was already blunt from the battle it had just faced.

However, it was obvious to Tsuko's eyes that Lord Sesshoumaru didn't want to listen, but just do major body harm to his brother. And even with the protest of the younger brother, Lord Sesshoumaru didn't stop but kept on until (after hours) it was obvious that Inuyasha's body could take no more. He fell to the ground, and like Miroku and Tsuko, he was half-dead.

Miroku crawled to Tsuko a little bit, trying not to make a sound. "This is all your fault." He stated, but only got glare from Tsuko.

"Shut up!" Tsuko hissed. "He might hear us and beat us up again..."

It was moments after that they saw that Tsuko's little prediction might actually come true. Lord Sesshoumaru was still angry, and though he could take it out on Inuyasha, it was obvious that he wanted to take it out on them. After all, there was still a strict order from Lord InuTaisho's that Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't allowed to kill Lord Inuyasha. But there was no such rule for them.

And with great understanding and fear, Tsuko and Miroku stood up, and ran as fast as their broken legs could take them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A soft and graceful hymn was heard throughout the small but beautiful garden. The flowers that were once despised, ugly and locked, were surrounded the garden with it's lively radiance. After Sekai discovered the flowers, blooming at daylight, not a single person in the Higurashi residence could help but come past the little garden and stare at the radiance of the flowers.

Apprehensively Sekai watched, from the corner of the little garden, as some children ran around, playing and enjoying the fragrance of the beautiful flower. Beside her, stood her daughter in all her glory, beautiful and will remain beautiful.

She could still remember the day she found the flower blooming at daylight, it was the day when her daughter, Kagome, returned. When she touched the petals, mesmerized by the flower's beauty at daylight, did she saw from the corner of her eyes that her daughter was once again within her arm's reach. And like any loving mother, she ran to her daughter's arms, not noticing that Kagome was not in her monster-like form, but was just happy that she was there.

Sweet untainted words were said, and to Sekai and surprisingly to her husband, they seemed to not notice that it was daylight and Kagome was not a monster. Also, even Kagome at that time did not fail to notice that they did not scold her for leaving, but acted as if they understood clearly. And that, to Kagome, Sekai and Lord Sayoseke, was enough.

To Lady Sekai and Lord Sayoseke, words were just words. Clearly, why do people bother to say things that could hurt others? - It's just a waste of breath. If they would say something, why not let it be untainted words and be nice? And then, that will just add another reason why they had a reason to live: they did not waste their breath.

Beside Lady Sekai, Kagome looked towards her mother, deep inside, she was smothered with happiness. But still, she couldn't help but feel that there was something missing. Though yes she loves the world around her much, but she knew that this wasn't all that she wanted. She wanted to leave, have adventures, see the world and get to know others.

However, she was the only child they had ever had. How could she possibly leave them now? She had not asked, and she didn't need to. She knew that as their heir, she must soon take over the control of the Higurashi residence. But, she knew she wasn't ready for that yet.

Decisions, decisions... If Koya was here, she knew that he would take the responsibilities from her hands and just take her away to the army. But, unfortunately, Koya wasn't here.

"You're not happy here." Sekai stated, watching from the corners of her eyes as her daughter turned her face to face her. And before Kagome could speak, Sekai continued. "Don't lie to me, I know my daughter, after all."

Kagome instantly turned her head away, and she walked towards the little pond, and once again it didn't surprised her to see the pond fairy staring back at her. Happy, yet unsatisfied clearly shown on her face.

A sigh escaped her mother's lips. "I never always wanted to live in this place, only with the family to know, and you and your father as companies. Like you, Kagome, I also wanted to travel." Her mother said, her voice soothing. "And though I am not growing young, your father and I will take no part in once again chaining you to a room. We're sorry for what we did. So now, if you want to leave, it's up to you. You can always return home."

From behind her, she could feel her mother's light footsteps and soon a hand landed on her right shoulder. "And home, is where your heart lies, Kagome. It's with you everywhere." A chuckle rose from her mother's lips as she looked at her daughter's reflection and then at the Nightly Radiance in grasped gently by Kagome's hands. "Just like that flower. But, you don't have to be alone."

A few minutes past, Kagome remained silent and her mother left with the children. Inside, she knew what her responsibility was. But deeper, she knew what she wanted. Was it possible to have both? Her freedom and her responsibility to stay at the same time? Somehow, the answer was no. Soon, before she would be address as an old maid, she had to marry. And that, unnerved her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In his study, Lord Sayoseke watched as his wife walked towards him with unmarred wisdom. She was always a great source of knowledge, understanding and a great heart. Somehow, he wished that his daughter also had those qualities.

Lady Sekai gave a slight smile. "You would never go against out daughter's wish again, would you?" She asked, her tone serious.

His old but somewhat handsome face smiled, "Never again." He said truthfully. "Everything's enough."

A slight curve form on Lady Sekai's lips as she nodded at her husband.

It was only moments afterwards did they could hear -from beyond the doors- the loud gasped their male servants made as a unexpected guest arrived. Instantly, Lady Sekai stood up, gesturing for her husband to do the same, and they both headed for the guest rooms, where this unexpected guest would surely be waiting.

After a couple of minutes, Lord Sekai and Lord Sayoseke arrived, both watching with great curiosity as the unexpected guest turned towards them, his features unreadable as usual. Lord Sayoseke was surprised, yet Lady Sekai remained cautious and knowing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we are sorry, we were not informed of your visit for today." Lady Sekai quickly said, giving a greeting bow, and Lord Sayoseke also did the same.

It was obvious that Lord Sesshoumaru was here for business, for he did not bother to bow, but gave them a hard look and his eyes travelled around the room. Obviously, he was searching for something or someone.

"It was not in my schedule to visit. However, a great matter had risen and I am forced to solve it." He said, his tone business-like. "It concerns your daughter." He added, watching with intent eyes as Lady Sekai and Lord Sayoseke looked at each other with questions.

But Lady Sekai quickly regained her posture. "Ahh, yes." She replied quickly. "We are well aware that you have cancelled the marriage between you and my daughter." She stated her face gentle and kind as usual.

Lord Sayoseke nodded. "Do not worry Lord Sesshoumaru that business has been well cleared up."

"No," Sesshoumaru replied quickly. "It concerns the arrangement between my foolish young brother and your daughter." He stated, the words 'brother' was almost spat out. "Whatever arrangement of marriage he had made, I, as his older brother, declare that it is now cancelled."

Both Lady and Lord gave a questions look at Lord Sesshoumaru, as their eyes travelled to each other. Instantly, Lady Sekai spoke. "Arrangement...? We were not awa-"

"Enough." Sesshoumaru interrupted quickly. "Kagome will marry no-one, but me." His tone was serious, and if you listen carefully, his words weren't questions, they were stated. As if that simple statement was a fact and nothing could stop it. And with the thought, Lady Sekai smiled wistfully.

Lord Sayoseke gave Lord Sesshoumaru a hard look, annoyed by the fact that this man was demanding him, taking his only daughter from him as if she was some sort of prize to be one. And he simply could not put up with that.

"I do not know what you had in plan, Lord Sesshoumaru, but my daughter's hand in marriage is not something that will be toyed with by you or your brother. And only god knows how you know of her name, but the decision of her marriage or of her freedom is no longer a choice for us to make." Lord Sayoseke replied, for once, his voice powerful and hard.

A hand quickly landed on his shoulder and Lady Sekai walked to step between them. She continued for her lord, her voice in a much calmer state. "What my lord speaks of, Lord Sesshoumaru, is that we had already made many decisions for our daughter, Kagome. And now, we think that it only did her wrong. We gave her freedom, Lord Sesshoumaru, and we do not wish to take it back." She said as she smiled.

"It is up to her if she wishes you as her mate." With that, both Lady Sekai and Lord Sayoseke started to walk away, this time, their backs turned towards Lord Sesshoumaru's annoyed and somewhat stunned form. "Find her, tell her of your wishes, but do not use us as an excuse."

No one had ever turned his or her back on him, especially no one from the lower class. But seeing both Kagome's parents walk away from him, he could only guess where her courage came from. And now, knowing that Kagome was not in love with the dead Koya or that Kaji was a male, he did intend on taking her as his mate.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I do not wish him for our daughter." Lord Sayoseke stated as he and his wife walked towards his study.

A chuckle came from Lady Sekai's lips. "You always say that."

"I mean it this time."

She rolled her eyes. "You always mean it." She stated, remembering a few of the suitors that had showed up, her husband instantly threw out most them towards the door.

He frowned. "He's different."

"Our Kagome as well."

He stopped and looked towards her. "He doesn't deserve her."

She looked towards him. "So do we."

"Why don't we?" He asked.

She frowned. "Why _do we_ deserve her?" She started more than question.

Lord Sayoseke puffed his chest, unable to answer. "Does _he_ deserve her, then?" He asked under his breath.

Lady Sekai gave a nonchalant smile. "If he knows something we don't, show her something we can't, give her something we never had, make her understand something we couldn't, and let her see something we never saw." She paused, and she continued to walk as she looked towards the direction. "Then, he deserves her."

"Why did I marry you?" He asked, annoyed.

"Why _did I_ marry you?" She answered. And that alone was enough, and both lady Sekai and Lord Sayoseke continued to walk.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The woman who stared back at her wore a light brown kimono with a black obi around her waist. Her raven hair surrounded her form, as the clear greyish; almost black eyes stared back at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes had been on the pond for quite a while now. She didn't know exactly why, but it still comforted her to see the pond fairy and to refer to the reflection as the pond fairy. For her, to her eyes, the pond fairy will always remain the pond fairy. Simply, because, like what Koya said before, it can be anything she wanted it to be.

From behind her, Kagome didn't feel the presence or the eyes that was on her back. Once again, everything was starting where it all started, and this time; hopefully, everything will end just as happily as it began. For after all, within the ending was also the beginning.

Lord Sesshoumaru walked towards the small form of Kagome's. And when he thought about it, it was strange to see that she was fully alive, and that for once, he didn't have any reasons or a back-up plan to support his decisions. And that somehow, made him, feel... Clearly, it made him feel.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Back in the army of Defence, Lord Inuyasha's half-dead body laid on the ground. When he thought about it, never had he seen his older brother take things so far. Other than the fact, that his brother does always beat him. But, that wasn't the point. He looked towards the form that had just walked towards him, the form towering and covering him from the sun.

"Your brother did this?" The unknown man asked, annoying Inuyasha all the more.

"Of course! Who the fuck else?" Inuyasha yelled, even if his battered body didn't agree with the pain that came with it. "That bastard is a fucking hypocrite! He said that 'I, Sesshoumaru, will never go so low as to fight for a woman.' But, fuck! He fucking did this for a woman!"

A chuckle was heard from the towering shadowed form and Inuyasha instantly narrowed his eyes. "You fucking bastard! Don't you fucking laugh-" The form moved away, stopped laughing and lend a hand to help Inuyasha stand up.

When Inuyasha's eyes were able to see the once towering form clearly, his eyes widened. "Uh...sorry...father."

"It is quite fine, son." Lord Inutaisho replied, smirking. "I'm just surprised to find out that I may not need to stay in rule for a long time, after all."

If Inuyasha's eyes could roll out, it would have done so at that time. "You're letting that bastard take over?"

"A lesson was learnt, Inuyasha. Yes, your brother will soon take over." Lord Inutaisho confirmed. "But before that, we have a marriage to prepare."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A slight shiver wanted to creep on her skin as her mind comprehend to who was standing before her. It was Lord Sesshoumaru. And somehow, something didn't feel right. Well, to her it felt as if something wasn't in it's place. Something had changed and she didn't know if it was the way he looked at her, or the way he was acting at the moment. But whatever it was, she didn't know if she should like it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she acknowledged him carefully, very much aware of his gaze which fell to the flowers beside the pond.

He stood up, unknowing as usual, and he made his way beside her as his eyes travelled the flower's roots and everything about it. She knew he liked the flowers, for after all, he knew of its qualities. Yet, still, she didn't think it was because of the flower that's why he was here. No, it was something else.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood silent, both unknowing of what to say, and both unsure of how things will start or how things will end. Maybe, no one would start anything, so meaning, nothing will start. But this wasn't why Lord Sesshoumaru was here. No, he wanted something or more clearly _someone_ and no 'lost of nerves' was going to stop him from getting it...or more so, from getting _her_.

"Inuyasha," he started, anger in his voice was quickly controlled, as he tried to imagine of more ways how to ruin his younger brother's life. "Made a rash decision." He added, sure that she would know of what he spoke of.

It wasn't until after a couple of seconds did Kagome turned to face him, her eyes clearly showing questions of what he spoke of. And without further delay he continued. "Whatever arrangements he promised you is no longer available."

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Arrangements?" She asked in a question tone. "Do you mean to speak of my return to the Western Defence army, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked, afraid that he may not be allowed to have her future adventures she had dreamt of.

His eyes showed slight curiosity. It was obvious to him that her mind was completely off topic, but he continued. "Your return to the Western Defence army shall not happen, yes." He said, justifying things out. Of course, if she were to become his mate, she wouldn't go to the defence army. She would go to the Attack army and be with _him_. However, it would seem that she had gotten that wrong.

Her eyes narrowed a little, "You cannot say that, it's Lord Inuyasha's decision to make." She said quickly and not caring if he was after all a lord or a man in a much higher status. She just didn't care. In translation to Lord Inuyasha's language: Fuck Lord Sesshoumaru, fuck his opinions, fuck his life, fuck what he thinks, fuck that he might be the next ruler...fuck HIM! Of course, she didn't say that.

"What and what I cannot say cannot be judge by you, woman. You are a weak creature that should know her place." He replied, annoyed, of course.

She turned her face to face him. "I wasn't a woman as Kaji." She replied quickly. "And when you were training me, you trained me harder than the others, so you can't say that I'm weaker than the others."

"You're nothing..."

A sigh escaped her lips as she looked towards the pond fairy (her reflection) on the water. "I guess I can't change what you think of women, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said simply, her head lowering to the ground as she crouched a little.

The air of silence took over and both remained still. It wasn't his intentions to degrade her, but she simply had placed him on the spot and he had just needed to dodge. Also, that specific sentence wasn't completed. And before he knew it, he was walking closer to her crouched form, and he followed the direction of where her eyes laid. It was on her reflection. And now, beside it, was him.

"Koya became a pond fairy too." She whispered her voice like a gentle breeze. "You see, I always thought that my reflection and me were different. I didn't know it was really me that was the pond fairy that I admired so much. And now, since after finding the truth, I felt as if I shouldn't believe in the pond fairy anymore and that I should grow up."

He looked at the top of her head, and then back to the reflection on the water. He couldn't blame her, her reflection did look beautiful and magical. It almost looked as if it wasn't real. And if a person who had not come across a reflection before saw such beauty on the water that they could not touch, who would really believe that the person you thought beautiful, was yourself?

He looked towards his reflection, not amazed by the form that stared back at him. His reflection didn't hold any ethereal look, though he knew he wasn't ugly. Her reflection was just different. And after that pacific thought, he couldn't help but talk.

"A person may grow with or without their childish beliefs." He stated, his voice smooth. "Most of the times, it is what makes them different from others. Believe in what your want, don't think for a moment that because you need to grow you have give up your beliefs."

She didn't reply, but merely stared at the water much more than usual. After a couple of minutes, she suddenly stood up and smiled at him. "Then, can I think of your reflection as my new pond fairy?" She asked happily. A slight nod of his head was her only answer. "Then, you must be near me at all times."

"What of Inuyasha?" He asked, suddenly taken back by her suggestion.

"Lord Inuyasha?" She questioned. "What about him?"

"I was informed by Tsuko and Miroku that you and Inuyasha were to be mates."

Her eyes widened. "Lord Inuyasha and me!" She asked, amused by the idea. "Mother and father did not tell me of another engagement was to happen-"

"Miroku and Tsuko." Sesshoumaru stated. "They made it up."

"So..." She continued, not sure of what to say next. "Are you going to stay here, then?" She asked, almost completely happy.

"No," He answered quickly and watched as her eyes began to sadden. However, that wasn't all what he had in planned. "You know of our past marriage arrangement, am I right?" He asked, trying to get her full attention and he watched her nod. "Do you wish for it to continue?"

"When?" She asked, as if it was some sort of meeting that was just going to happen.

"Anytime you wish."

Her eyes landed on the flowers beside the pond. "Am I nothing to you?"

"No,"

"You lied, then."

"No."

"But you said..."

"I wasn't finish." He stated, this time his eyes locking with hers. "You're nothing...like them." He said simply, as if stating a cold, hard fact.

A deep sigh was heard from her. "You could've just finished the sentence before." Her eyes went down and then looked towards him. "Then I guess we have to end what we started, ne?"

"And I shall ask you," he whispered, each and every single words coming from his lips clear. Then, the corner of his lips curved up. "You will become my mate." It wasn't said like it was asked, in fact it sounded like a demand, an order. However, for a girl who didn't really knew about romance, she didn't know how to respond properly.

"Whatever," she replied back, much like Koya.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Deep in the middle of the night, in a once before lonely garden, a flower bloomed like no other. It wasn't the night that made it beautiful, it wasn't its surroundings that made it beautiful, and it wasn't its appearance that made it radiate any beauty. It was because it was different. Unlike before, now, it was free.

Though day will continue to bring grieves to the world and its surround ness, its spirit was able to wonder free and see beyond the walls of where it was born. Its spirit was able to see friendship, gain it, know it, return it, lose it and find it once again. And the certain emotion that its spirit felt surrounded by was something that needed freedom and now will continue to surround it with beauty as long as it stays.

Nightly Radiance wasn't nightly beauty; it was just an incomplete part of love.

**END OF CH 9 - Nightly Radiance**

**Demon Tenshi:** OK... I'll count how many flames I'll get, ok? I just didn't know what to do or how to do it. I just wanted to finish it! Sorry...if it wasn't good enough. Anyway, who thinks I need an epilogue? I don't. But, I could add it in if you guys want one. Nah! Of course you don't, right?

**Skitzoflame-** The last chapter of Nightly Radiance. Well, at least you don't have to wait for anymore chapters.

**Eternityoftears-** Thanks for adding me in your favourite list. I feel very fortunate. And I too get emotional when sad things happen. Also, thank you for the review and the great compliments. This is the last chapter.

**Vi3t Babii**- Now, I really want to thank you! I mean, you have reviews in many chapters and I am so grateful for that! I wanna give you a very big THANK you for the nice things that you have said through my progress in this fanfic. Once again, thanks.

**Blue Rhapsody3**- Everyone seems to like Koya, but then again I think everyone preferred it that he died. That's good, I guess. Well, at least I know I didn't make a big mistake. Thanks.

**Hermonine**- Good to hear that you liked the ending in the last chapter, since that might make up for the disappointment this one might give. I hope that this one was ok too. Well, thanks for the review.

**DeathByMotorBike-** Is Nightly Radiance really scary? Well, I hope that this chapter doesn't creep you out. Anyway, glad you reviewed.

**HeimdallMayura**- No next chapter to look forward too now. This is, after all, the last chapter. Well, I hope that you enjoyed my FF.

**IYGURL**- I updated and it wasn't long, but long enough, right? Thanks.

**Duzzie**- Gave him a good death? Well, I guess it as an ok death. But I can't stop but miss him in the story. And all your questions has been answered. Thank you for all the reviews you did in the past.

**Fire Mistress-** He found as you can see, and they are going to get together, but that happened in this chapter. Well, at least I tried to make it a happy ending.

**Touch Inuyasha and you die-** Nope, can't make a sequel. I have to finish my other stories first. That is, A twisted Fairy Tale and then Three Memories. Then maybe, I'll make a sequel.

**Sarcasm Girl8**- Good to know that humour was still seen in the last chapter. Well, hope that you enjoy this one.

**Niko8**- This chapter is shorter too, but I didn't want to make it long, since it was, after all, the ending. Sorry, but this is the ending. And making an epilogue, I'm still not sure about it.

**Natasha-** Yeah, the last chapter was a little sad, but this one makes up for that!

**DarkXNova-** You know, you forgot to add your name on your review. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Too bad I'm still aging and so are you. Also, people, other than our close friend, seem to think it was better that Koya died.

**Kitsune Thief-** What a nice review. Sometimes, people are too nice to one such as myself. Thank you for reviewing and hope that you can get a great sleep soon.

**BlueMonkey89-** Heh, I think this chapter makes up to what had happened in the last, don't you think? After all, it is a happy ending. Thanks.

**Tokyogurl1**- You don't seem so sad about Koya's death, but I guess not many are.

**kiraracutie4-** Yeah, this story did talk a lot about beauty. It's nice to know that you liked that.

**SweetyDream-** I guess you are right about the moods in the story. I just can't stick to one. And even though you can't describe what you want to say, I'm glad that you reviewed anyway.

**BRAC3 FAC3- **A sequel? Nope, don't think so. An epilogue? Maybe…if people really want one. But, other than that, we could leave it at this.

**Alonefreehearted**- Yup, Miroku and Tsuko are evil.

**dytears13-** Thanks, and here you go with the last chapter!

**kari konoko**- Well, now you can assume that this is over. And a sequel is a hard decision to make. I still have to finish others things, after all. Anyway, maybe an epilogue, but I'm still not sure.

**Sheenachi-** Koya was a character based on my older brother and a friend, I don't think you'd want people like them to be your bishie. Well, thank you anyway.

**Kagome21-** It was cute. And he paid for it all right. LOL. Here's the last chap!

**Me-** No, playing with Sesshoumaru is like playing with ice - it can break and hurt you. And you were right, he wasn't a bad news bearer. Thanks for the reviews, including the ones in the past.

**Demon Tenshi: **Well, that's all of it. Thank you very much for the people who reviewed. I hope that the ending wasn't all too bad. I'm still not sure about an epilogue, but I don't think I should make one, do you?


End file.
